Absolutely Ataxia
by Gloryofluv
Summary: In a world that was changed by two marauders being brought back. Lives have changed from one spell and it cost more than she was willing to admit. The upside? At least she can say her son will not go without his mother nor his father. Can they find their way through this misshapen timeline? Only pure ataxia can come from a simple deed gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_I have tons of stories to work on... I know, my faithful readers. However, sometimes an idea pops into my head and I want to share it. Tell me if you are intrigued enough to find out more._

 _xoxoxo_

The werewolf was sitting at the desk and tapping his quill in a bothersome fashion. A way that Sirius Black found most annoying. For one, he knew that his best friend was disappointed in his actions. Another reason would be that Remus Lupin actually enjoyed the bookish witch in more than just a casual time filler and was livid with him.

He would have to start small, "Remus..."

"Don't bother, Pads. You only use that tone when you know I am put out."

Remus resorted to uncreasing the parchment in front of him, also, another tell of the man. "Moony..." Sirius had tilted his head and the werewolf's nose flared.

"Desist." The werewolf ordered and the animagus pouted.

"It wasn't my fault."

His arms folded to his body and Remus had an expression of frustration, "You are going to try and convince me that you did not tell her we were shagging like crazy and for her to shove off?"

Sirius's grimace turned pathetic and he slumped, "She needed a reality check, Moony. Too close for comfort. I don't like that little witch poking around."

Remus waved him off and lifted the letter, "She happens to be one of my biggest advocates. You going and spreading rumors to get her to run off will not help my plight!"

"Hardly rumors... Moony. I am just not denying the ones out there." Sirius knew he was being a prat.

"Do you happen to get on your knees for me, Sirius?"

Oh, did Sirius hate that question. The truth was both of them were as straight as could be. After Remus death at the battle of Hogwarts and his own deathly experiences, it was hard to let anyone get close to their dwindling group now that they had new life. Sirius hated that little bookish girl with her big ideas. He hated that she critiqued his habits and his lavished lifestyle. Hermione Granger loathed Sirius and the feelings were mutual... but Remus liked her. Thank Merlin it wasn't anything but distant attraction or Sirius would be having a fit.

"I would but your knob is too big for my liking," he finally decided on and Remus waved him off.

The werewolf crossed the room and shoved the note aggressively at Sirius, "Do you see what you do to people you don't care for? You stomp on them like they are of little consequence. I enjoy her company. I am all the better for it when she is around with my son. Get with the bloody program, Sirius."

The animagus turned scarlet with anger and sneered, "Need someone a bit younger, Moony? Freshly heartbroken tail sounds good, doesn't it? What is she a bloody dime younger than us now?"

Remus's expression turned dark as he pulled Sirius to his eye level and off the couch, "You listen to me, Sirius Black. Do not go accusing me of hunting for 'younger tail', when you are the man who does it daily."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and huffed, "Alright, I am sorry. I will send her a letter and tell her I was sloshed when I threw her out."

The other marauder was not quite satisfied by that, but let him go nonetheless. He won the fight and was going to finish with a victory. Sirius was no slump about their quarreling and Remus was usually satisfied with him running the house these last few months.

His fingers roamed his loose hair and he turned from the stormy demeanor animagus. "I am sorry that you feel... slighted, by her."

Sirius snorted and straightened his shirt, "Slighted? She is a bloody pill."

"You forget what she gave up for us both, Sirius. You forget how much time she gave up for us."

He despised being reminded of the fact that she did indeed save their lives. Instead of your run of the mill rescues... he got Hermione, bloody, Granger. The witch who brought them back through whatever ill-advised magics. There was no question to her skills. No objection to her heart or mind... the only problem was, she was too good. He hated that he had missed the memo about having to kiss her supple arse for it.

"Moony, do you think we can just call this what it is? You have a stiff one for the witch... Just because shit changed, doesn't mean we have to." Sirius grumbled and thinned his lips when the werewolf glared back at him.

"She has been more of a patient witch and ally to me about all of this than anyone outside of us. Don't you think I want to keep our friendship? Do you find me that much of a beast that I cannot be platonic with a woman regardless of what is different?" His voice had hues of hurt and discomfort.

Sirius pulled him in for an embrace and rubbed his chin on the werewolf's shoulder, "No, I think you are a stubborn wanker. I am sorry for being one too."

Remus ran his cheek against Sirius's and exhaled, "Alright, Padfoot. I am sorry too. Just try not to be such a bloody twit to her. She is actually a nice witch when you try to talk to her."

Defeated, Sirius tilted his neck to Remus, "I will try."

"You must. This is how the world works now."

0o0o

Hermione was many things, but completely insane was never something she thought would be her title. She had played with magic and now knew the consequence of such. One day she was happily married to who she thought would be the love of her life... the next she was a single mother to a boy she did not give birth to herself. Well, she did in this world. She was a pariah among her used-to-be in-laws for it.

It would go down in the books as a heady fling that left two worlds on collision for disaster, but she wouldn't regret it. Edward Remus Lupin was a fantastic child and she loved him dearly. All the maternal feelings she should have she did, with memories that were not her own. In this version of her world, Nymphadora Tonks did not marry Remus Lupin. In this odd life, she had an affair with the werewolf before his untimely death. In this world that was now hers, she brought them back years later out of grief.

The problem: this wasn't her original plan. She loved her life but knew of Harry's unhappiness... So, she did what any intelligent friend would do... play god. Now she paid the price for it by living another life she had not planned on.

"Mommy?" She heard him calling from the other room.

Hermione climbed out of bed and stretched herself before leaving her bedroom. The seven-year-old with soft brown hair was peeking out of his room. She smiled and tilted her head, "What's wrong, love?"

"Can we go see dad today?" That question always pained her, but she did her best to restrain the emotion.

"I will owl him and see if he is up for it."

Hermione spent three months trying to navigate this new life with her son. Memories she never had were hers now. Feelings that never crossed her mind dwelled in her deep consciousness. When she woke up next to the boy that was a replica of Remus, her heart swayed in a sick way. It was the realization that when she left that room, life would be different from now on.

Now instead of the possibility of Ronald Weasley's children... she was now the mother of a Lupin. Walking into the kitchen she had flicked her wand to start the tea and breakfast. Teddy sat down at the table and watched his mother in interest. "Do you think dad had a good night? The full moon was last night and he wrote to me telling me he would be fine."

Hermione smiled over at him and gave him a nod, "Uncle Sirius is taking good care of your father."

It was a lovely Saturday by the looks of it. The sun was peering through the curtains of her small flat and gave a homey tint to the tiny living room. They by no means lived outside of her means and she was fine with such. A single mother could either spend tons on living quarters or on her son; she chose her son. His education was the most important thing outside of his happiness.

"Mommy, did you tell dad that we miss him?"

Hermione let loose a mild sigh, "I did, Teddy. He misses you too."

"But not you, Mom? I thought you said you loved him deeply? Doesn't he love you too?"

"Possibly, sweetheart. Your dad is going through plenty since his return."

Hermione knew she had in no way the capabilities of telling him what happened and why they all were different. Her saving grace was that they were not here without their original memories... or at least she thought it was her saving grace. Sirius was still a wanker and Remus... well, Remus was not happy he impregnated a teenager before his death. She was of age, but the concept was gritty and awful for those in this timeline.

An owl was rapping at the window and Teddy went to go retrieve the letter. He brought it to his mother who was plating breakfast for them. Hermione set the plates down on the table, pouring tea for herself and milk for her son before she turned her focus to the note. It was from Sirius which made her internally groan.

 **Tell the boy his dad is fine. We will see you both for lunch. I... will behave.**

This note came three days after his half-hearted apology for running her out last week. She was thankful her son wasn't there to witness the crass behavior of his uncle. She was lodged in some sort of duel with him about her forced presence and how it made both marauders uncomfortable. Hermione never wanted anyone made uncomfortable, but Teddy was real and always her first priority.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in, Ginny." Hermione called out knowing the redhead was showing up this morning.

She came in with James in tow and giggled as the little boy jumped from his chair to hug his cousin. "James! I missed you!" Teddy hollered and James beamed.

"Teddy, mum told me that you were going to see Gran tonight." James and Teddy were very close cousins thanks to the witches staying attached over the years.

"How was your night?" Ginny asked knowing good and well Hermione barely slept.

Hermione gave her a wave of dismissal and continued with her breakfast, "Teddy, come sit and eat before we visit. Gin, there is food in there for you both if you like."

The boys slumped at the table and Teddy started to eat while James waited patiently. Ginny soon flicked her wand to deliver the plate and a cup for her son to have. She strolled over to the table and had her own servings of tea and breakfast. The bushy-haired woman continued with her food until she could no longer stand the pregnant pause.

"What?" Hermione asked her friend.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and her expression read confusion, "I would have thought you would have wanted to head over and see Remus this morning."

"Snuffles had a better idea of accusing me of coming between their relationship... which later to find is nonexistent. I swear, that man is insufferable!" Hermione's cheeks were tinted in annoyance after her declaration.

Ginny let go of a huge breath before making a face, "He is always so polite when he comes to visit me and Harry. Maybe he just doesn't like that you and his best mate were an item?"

Hermione made sure the boys were more involved with her food before continuing. "We were not an item... it was a heady coupling that left me... occupied. Love and coupling don't always go hand in hand."

"Dad says he loves you, mom. You don't have to worry about being loved." Teddy was too perceptive for his own good.

Ginny gave her a smirk that told her simply to shut up and listen to her son. "See? Even he knows it."

Hermione ran fingers through the boy's hair and smiled, "I love you more than anyone else, Teddy."

He gave her a smile much like his father does, "I love you more."

"I love you too, Aunt Mione," James refused to be left out of the lovefest.

"I love you as well, James. Very much so," Hermione finished before sipping her tea.

Ginny crossed her legs; always a motion she made before telling Hermione something she did not want to hear. "Mum asked me to make sure you knew that you were invited tonight. Regardless of how Ronald feels... she wants to make sure you are comfortable. She knows how hard this has been on you since their return. No one expected Remus to just dive in... but it can be taxing I am sure."

Hermione knew of the years she spent alone with Teddy because Ron had accused her of being a slag. So many years of missing Christmas with the Weasleys due to her decision. Trading evenings with the Potters because Hermione did not want her son exposed to that type of hatred. It was true. Hermione and Remus found solace in a secret night together before Bill's wedding. The days were growing dark and Remus was all but lost without his best mate. She was comforting him and one thing led to another...

"We will think about it," was her response and Teddy stared at her with wide eyes.

"But mom, we never go anymore. I miss Uncle George and Fred. I want to see them," Teddy protested and Hermione's heart wavered.

"Please Hermione?" Ginny begged and Hermione groaned and smiled.

"Fine, alright. We will go tonight."

Teddy grinned wildly, "Thank you! I cannot wait to show Grandpa my new book on muggle magic theory. He will love it!"

James tilted his head, "You got a new book?"

Hermione stifled a laugh and turned back to Ginny, "Our sons."

Ginny had the same mirrored expression, "Our sons, indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

She held onto his hand more for her benefit than his as they approached 12 Grimmauld Place. The door seemed more menacing today for the young mother and the boy was almost skipping with joy. Hermione did not knock as they entered, she knew better these days. Letting the boy run off first she slowly paced herself toward the kitchen.

"Dad! Oh, I missed you!" Teddy's voice carried into the hallway.

When the woman reached the doorway she watched the interaction. "I missed you too, son. How are you today?" Remus asked the boy as the worn man sat at the table.

Teddy was practically glowing when he spoke, "Mom made me breakfast and Aunt Ginny came over with James. We are going to go see Gran and Grandpa tonight. Uncle George and Fred will be there and it will be brilliant."

"Plop down and tell your Uncle Sirius all about these dinners we have been missing out on," Sirius murmured as he sat down next to the boy.

Teddy made a face and glanced toward Hermione before returning his gaze to the marauders, "We don't go to them anymore much. Mom says Uncle Ron is something called impertinent and says horrible things."

Remus scowled back at the woman standing unsurely at the kitchen entrance, "Come sit, Hermione. You are welcome in my home." His last words were edged and Sirius cringed.

Teddy watched his mother walk in and sit across from him, "Mom, is dad and Uncle Sirius invited tonight?"

Hermione gave him a smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose so, but your dad might be tired from last night still."

Remus took her hand to Teddy's delight, "I will come if you want me to," his thumb ran along her palm in a soothing gesture.

When their eyes met she felt those feelings again that she had done so well to shove down. "Only if you can manage, Remus. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Sirius watched as the two of them had their moment and felt that twinge which was growing more common as she spent time here. He bit it back and clasped the young copy of the werewolf on the back. "I will come too if your dad does."

Teddy leaned against his uncle in happiness, "I love you, Uncle Sirius."

Hermione finally swallowed the knot in her throat and shook herself from the moment, "I am more than happy to have company in going to the Burrow. I have been making large efforts to not go there alone." Sirius got up to retrieve the food that was forgotten when the boy arrived and brought it to the table. He handed out plates and Hermione moved to get up, "I am going to run to the restroom." She left the room and headed up the stairs.

The witch wanted so desperately to deny that the feelings she had in this different version of her life were just jitters from the spell... but the longer she was around him, the more evident they became. When she left the bathroom after her business, she found Sirius was waiting in the hallway for her.

"Tell me something, are you still angry with me about my outburst. I don't want to talk about it in front of the kid." He was standing in a minorly defensive posture.

Hermione's wand flicked in front of him swiftly and she held it less than an inch from his nose. "You listen to me, Padfoot. The next time you want to run me out you better use a better excuse. I don't see anyone with any amount of intelligence shagging the likes of you." Her voice was vicious and it actually surprised him.

"Touche," he said simply and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you expect me to do? Do you think I had this planned the whole time?" Her voice was a hiss as she pressed forth, making him back toward the wall. "I had my life sorted until I had the most idiotic idea of bringing you back for Harry. Now my life is changed and I am alone and terrified as I try to raise his son. Give me a bit of credit, arsehole."

Sirius held his hands up in submission, "Fair enough, Hermione. I won't do that again."

"Are you even sorry for putting me through that hellish ballocks?"

He examined her eyes and saw that she was not only furious but absolutely broken by what he had done. "I am sorry, you deserved better."

The witch put her wand down and her gaze touched the floor, "Sirius, I need help too. I have a seven-year-old son who happens to be Remus's boy. I am trying. I have spent three months letting you both figure it out, but I am completely lost too. You both are the only ones who know that." She did not give him time to respond and left the second floor.

Sirius all the while rubbed his chest in thought and disgust with himself. He wanted to keep disliking her because it was easier to hate her than to admit to himself what it really was. Why he really didn't want her there.

0o0o

Sirius had taken the boy out into the garden to enjoy the day and play with him as a dog, leaving Hermione to tend to the werewolf. She helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom for a nap. Remus watched the curved witch clean up the mess around his room before grabbing him something comfortable to sleep in.

"You don't have to do this, Hermione. I would prefer against it," Remus tried to convince her but she gave him a disagreeing gesture.

"Remus, don't argue with my care. You should know by now that I will not let you do this alone."

He watched her and his heart tightened as flashes of memories that were not his own originally came to him. His pining for the young witch. His feelings of disapproval for those thoughts and finally the night when she gave him the opening he did not ignore. The werewolf tried desperately to shake the memories, but they lingered and made him inwardly growl.

"I know it is hard... I get them too," she murmured as she saw his expression.

Remus exhaled heavily and his lips thinned before speaking, "I am sorry, Hermione. I sacked you with-" the witch raised her wand and glowered at him.

"Do not apologize anymore, Remus. It wasn't like you planned to seduce a teenager and have a child with her. As I recall it, I was the one that came on to you..." She trailed off with a small curve to her mouth and he chuckled.

Walking a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to the werewolf, his voice was gentle, "I remember that as well. You little, determined witch. Quoting Jane Eyre as you stood in front of me and telling me of your query. I have these memories that were not initially my own... but I breathe them in like oxygen."

Her lips were curved softly and the witch leaned to pull back the blankets, which only made him catch a whiff of her underlined scent. It was ionized in his nostrils and a groan left his mouth before he could stop it. Hermione's honeyed eyes met his green orbs as they both knew what was on the air. "Remus, we will have a future conversation about this."

He bobbed his head and did not trust his voice to say the things he wanted. She offered him his change of clothes before deciding to leave him be. When her hand caressed the doorknob, Remus hemmed which drew her vision to the man sitting on the bed. "Thank you for caring so much about an old werewolf, Hermione."

She tittered with a head shake, "Remus, you are the father of my son. That alone makes you the second most important person in my life."

"You don't regret it isn't with someone else?"

Her expression turned earnest, "Never. Why would I regret you?"

The weight of her statement made him feel a tug under his ribs, "You, without a doubt, are the most fascinating and brightest witch I have ever had the pleasure to know, Hermione."

Her throaty laugh filled the room and her cheeks tinted, "So you have told me before. Get some rest, we are going to have to deal with the Weasleys together. I know you don't want to, but I am glad you are trying."

"It is the least I could do for you and Teddy. It is important."

With that, she gave him a simple nod and left the werewolf to his own devices. She had wandered down the stairs and took in the house. It was still quite dreary, but Remus had done well to take care of its awful décor. Sirius's mother had an accident with some sort of knife and what replaced her was a lovely shot of Hogwarts.

She made pace toward the backyard and saw her son resting on top of the long grass with apples. The boy was grinning at something Sirius had spoken and the animagus was ruffling his hair. Hermione crept on the edge just behind bushes to listen to them.

"Where does your mom work?" Sirius asked the boy.

Teddy made a face and his voice was pointed, "For the Malfoys. Mr. Malfoy is so mean to mom, but Aunt Cissa is nice and she always gives me biscuits when I have to come to work with her. Uncle Draco has even been nice enough to show me the playroom he had as a kid."

Sirius's brow furrowed deeply at his response, "What does your mother do for the Malfoys?"

Teddy held up a finger and cleared his throat; a clear echo of his best mate and the boy's mother. "She has been restoring the library for them and taking record of the old texts. She has even translated a few for Mr. Malfoy. Aunt Cissa told me I could call him Uncle Lucy but the last time I did he threw a book across the room. He told me little boys did not need to be so troublesome."

"Why does she work there?"

"Mom told me it is because she gets paid well and can spend more time with me. She does research when I go to sleep... about werewolves. She doesn't tell me, but I find her with a book over her lap sometimes when I wake up before her."

Sirius's heart lurched and he kissed the boy's hair, "You are so much like your dad. I am glad we got to meet, Teddy."

The boy smiled up at him and patted his uncle's arm, "I love you, Uncle Sirius. Mom told me a long time ago that you were her favorite person outside of dad. She called you the marauders. Dad told her stories that she would recite for bedtime stories about when you went to school together and it always made me smile."

Sirius emitted a heavy breath, "We had tons of fun, kid. I will have to teach you all of the good secrets of Hogwarts. Your Uncle Harry has a map of ours that is rightfully yours when you go."

Hermione made herself know and she hid a smile, "I don't think a first year will need that."

Sirius grinned wolfishly at her, "Need to start him early, Hermione."

"Do you feel like going to Gran's early, Teddy?" Hermione asked and the boy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded slowly and nudged her head toward the house, "You go tell your dad you love him through his bedroom door and we will head out."

The boy dashed to the house in a hurry and Hermione's face hardened at the animagus, "Do not judge me. I am doing the best I can for my son."

Sirius's expression was clearly showing his befuddlement, "Judge you for what?"

"Working for your cousin and her horrible husband. The job isn't ideal and Lucius can be a bit of a sod, but the money is good. I have plenty of time with my son and we make it well. Narcissa has been pleasant enough to him and Draco has even been reasonable. In fact, we have learned to grow an awkward friendship from our disheveled lives. They have been a good replacement for the Weasleys when I had no family to turn to. So, do not judge me."

He shook his head and stood up, "I don't judge you. You are a young mother who loves her son. Anyone who judges you is a wanker." Hermione went to turn but he frowned and cleared his throat, "Hermione, you don't need to always explain yourself."

Her head snapped toward him and she shot daggers at him, "Of course I do. You are the wanker who judges me daily. The best friend so intimidated by a witch who carried your friend's child. I know I am not ideal in your opinion, but what is done is done. Teddy is my son."

"Intimidated? Please," he scoffed and she shook her head.

"Then what? What is your opinion that you are just as harsh on me as everyone else is in this timeline? Do you know what Harry told me when I found out I was pregnant? I was voiding my stomach in the woods as we were on the run... he told me that no matter what I would always have a home with him and he would protect me and Teddy. That was the only kindness I received. It wasn't until Ginny told Molly that I brought you back for Harry that she only sincerely reached out after all these years. I may not have had to live it, but the memories of those painful rejections still linger." She was out of breath before too long.

Sirius was trying to keep his goaded feelings in check, "I am sorry you suffered."

Hermione waved him off and her composure returned, "It is what it is. Time to pick up where everything was left off. My son matters most. Your best friend's son, Sirius." She walked away from him.

When she went into the house, Sirius ran a hand through his wild mane. Everything has been such chaos since their arrival that it had struck him. She really was just a lost young woman trying to do right by the life she had now... it made him somber to think this was something he participated in.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sitting at the table with Angelina and Ginny as Molly cooked. They all were trading stories about their children and Hermione felt comfortable. The children were off playing up the stairs in one of the rooms.

"Tell me something, does it come in handy that your son is so remarkably intelligent? Between Remus and you, he must be a genius." Angelina questioned before sipping her tea.

Molly stopped flicking her wand and turned to hear Hermione's reply, "Sometimes it is too much. He asked me the other day if I was planning on having another child now that his father is back."

Ginny pursed her lips to hide her smile, "I think that is pretty normal."

Hermione smirked and shook her head, "Not when your son asks if the full moon had anything to do with the timing of making him a brother instead of a sister..." Hermione trailed off and rubbed her face. "I haven't even spoken to Remus about anything further than just taking care of Teddy."

Molly finally joined the conversation, "As it should be. He was an older man who took advantage of a young witch."

The bushy-haired witch furrowed her brow and turned to the matriarch, "I will have you know, he did no such thing. Our age difference to the state of affairs has nothing to do with our actions. He was drunk and I was stubborn and provoked it."

Molly turned scarlet and returned to her cooking, "I still find it quite improper, dear."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder, "I love Teddy so I am quite alright with the turn of events."

Angelina smiled gently, "It is so good to see you two."

Hermione sipped her tea and heard the kids running down the stairs. "Dad!" Teddy shouted and the mother's cheeks tinted.

"Hey there boys, let me show you a trick," Sirius boomed and Hermione smirked.

"Uncle Sirius turns into a dog," Teddy declared and Remus chuckled as there was a barking.

Remus and the boys followed the large black dog into the kitchen and watched as he tackled Molly with slobbery kisses. "Sirius Black! Get off of me! You wicked man!" Molly was in an uproar.

He pulled away from her and walked up to Hermione, nosing her hand. She absentmindedly petted him as her eyes met Remus's vision. There was a moment of pure understanding they both granted each other, which was interrupted by Molly sticking a large cooking spoon at the werewolf. "Remus Lupin, I have been meaning to speak to you."

Teddy knew a good time to distract his Gran and walked forward, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Gran! Isn't it wonderful that I have my dad back?"

The woman melted and held the boy, "So much, dear. Did you want me to get you a sweet?"

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up, "Not before dinner. At least not in front of his parents."

It was the first time Hermione addressed them both as parents instead of singular pronouns. Remus gave her a curved, joyous expression before a swift nod to Molly. "Which is why Sirius and I are going to steal the young mothers outside a moment and enjoy the nice afternoon weather."

Remus tucked Hermione under his arm and Sirius reappeared to give Teddy a wink before the younger adults departed to the patio. The witches rested on the chairs while the marauders took spots on the short wall that separated the porch from the garden. "Remus, how are things?" Angelina attempted to start a conversation.

Hermione took in his less than normal outfit now that she didn't have to feel defensive. He was in a nice pullover that was a muted olive and his hair was still wildly long. The werewolf still wore his usual comfortable slacks, but he seemed quite a bit neater than his routine attire... was he trying to impress? There was a polite conversation, but Hermione did not take notice as she enjoyed wrapping her mind around the werewolf and his actions.

"You have been staring at him long enough, Hermione. Answer the question?" Ginny entered into her mental observations and she turned to the redhead.

"Hm?"

"I asked you if you planned on moving soon? Your lease is up and that flat is awfully tiny." Ginny was trying to keep her current, but Hermione seemed lost.

"Oh, no, why would I? I can afford it and why uproot Teddy like that just to find out he may not like it." Hermione mused and ran a hand through her hair.

Sirius leaned forward and frowned, "We can help you get a new place, Hermione."

Now Remus was the one who seemed put out by something, "Oh? Help them get a place, Sirius?"

The animagus cringed at his tone, "Yes, Remus... help them."

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with them today, but it certainly did not seem very conducive for their friendship if they kept at it. "There is no need, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my son."

"Our son," Remus corrected her and she nodded, a light tint to her cheeks rose.

Angelina gave a disapproving expression, "Why is this even up for debate? Hermione clearly should be moving into Grimmauld Place like Harry suggested years ago."

Sirius folded his arms and frowned, "This was a conversation years ago? I am quite glad that Hermione had the right judgment to not do so."

"I didn't because I missed you both too much to live around ghosts... excuse me," her voice was small and weak as she finished.

Hermione got up and peeked inside to see her son giggling, "Love, come take a walk with your mother?" She asked Teddy who nodded and followed her off the porch.

Remus glared over at Sirius and shook his head, "Real smart, mate. Let's just ostracize her more, please? Bad enough she had to raise my son for seven years alone... let's join in on including more shit for her to deal with." He finished with venom and left to go make sure they were alright as she walked the grass with the boy out of hearing range.

Ginny was glaring at Sirius, "What are you even thinking?"

The animagus exhaled heavily and shook his head, "I don't even know."

"They do make a very lovely family," Angelina interrupted Ginny's scolding and watched them out on the grass.

Remus had taken Teddy's other hand and they were walking toward the fence. Hermione was smiling at them as the Lupins were talking to each other. Her happiness came off of her in waves and anyone could see it as plain as day. The adults paused and Teddy pushed their hands together with a nod. He was making it very evident that he wanted his parents together.

Hermione blushed brightly and Remus gave her a sheepish smile. "Is this really a great idea?" Sirius grumbled turning away from the yard and to the other witches.

Ginny glowered and nodded, "Yes, Sirius. She had been talking about Remus for years. She loves him."

Angelina pointed at him and raised an eyebrow, "You either get on the broom with making Hermione happy after she brought you back... or leave. We don't want anything to make that witch go through the hell she had to without you or Remus."

Sirius's expression grew worried, "Hell?"

Ginny nodded, "It started with her finding out she was pregnant and Ron leaving. She and Harry were left in the middle of nowhere, on the run and she was pregnant. The sealing deal for me was when she got... she was..." Ginny couldn't finish it and shook her head.

"Go inside and see Gran, love," Hermione told her son as they approached.

The boy turned to his parents still holding hands and he beamed brightly before leaving, "You realize he is going to be on a high about this for ages," Remus told her and she gave him an agreeing motion before turning to the group.

"Yes, I was tortured. I am lucky I had Teddy in the first place. He was the reason I kept fighting." Hermione said flatly and Remus jerked in surprise.

"Hermione, you did not tell me that," he growled at her, his green eyes had the look of a possessive animal.

She rubbed his arm and he escorted her to the empty chair, "I had to do what I had to do for Harry. Teddy is fine. I am strong, we both made it through."

"Except for the fact that you made Harry and Ron keep secrecy about Teddy in the first place," Ginny folded her arms and Hermione nodded.

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed her shoulder, "Hermione, I just don't understand the need to do this on your own."

"She isn't. She is moving in this week," Sirius mused and Hermione paled.

"What?"

The animagus nodded slowly and scratched his chin, "The only way I could see Teddy really benefiting from my lessons is if he lives there. You will obviously have to come to, being his mother."

Remus gave her a motion of agreement, "It is settled then. You should move in."

The conversation was halted when Harry and Ron walked out and Ron gave Hermione an expression of dismissal. "Hello, Ron," she voiced and his eyes flickered.

"Hello, Hermione," he said stiffly and Harry patted him on the back.

Sirius walked up to the younger wizards and put his arms around them, "We were just chatting about life."

The smell off of the redhead made Remus's hair go up as he glanced between the two of them. "Must be an interesting conversation," Ron said simply and Hermione turned her gaze away from him.

There was a form of protective nature that rose in the werewolf as she clearly was uncomfortable with the Weasley. "Want to come have some tea with me?" Remus whispered in her ear and Ron's expression grew dark.

"Remus, we all like you, but I think one of us should ask you... what were you thinking?" Ron's voice was steady even if his eyes were harsh.

Hermione cringed and Remus met the young man's gaze, "To be perfectly honest, Ron, I feel most of my thoughts around that time period were about loss. She held me afloat and sent letters to check on me. Hermione went out of her way to make sure that after Sirius's death, that I wasn't alone. Care packages after the full moon. Reminders to eat and drink. You may not have noticed her writing the letters at school, but in my things, I have a whole stack of them."

When he finished Ginny gasped, "She... wait, Hermione never told us these stories!"

The bushy-haired woman blushed madly and pushed Remus lightly, "Anyone would have done that, Remus. I was just worried about you."

The werewolf smirked at her and shook his head, "No, not everyone would nor did they. I tried very hard to be responsible to keep you at a distance, but you did not let me."

Ron was outraged by Remus's soft declaration and pulled away from Sirius, "She wasn't even an adult and you shagged her. It's bloody disgusting."

Hermione erected herself from the chair and stood only inches away from Ron, making him lean down to her. "You listen to me, Ronald. I made my decisions of clear and consensual mind as an adult. Just because I didn't shag you doesn't mean it was wrong. You leave him alone; do you hear me? It was my choice and that is our son in there." Her index finger was prodded into his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"It is disgusting," Ron's voice was a low rumble and Remus was losing his composure.

Harry retorted sharply, "Shove it, Ron! You need to stop this!"

Ginny joined in, "It isn't your business."

Hermione bared her teeth at Ron, "So is you shagging slags, but you don't hear me calling the paper about it."

"Alright, let's just take a beat," Sirius interrupted their argument with a slick smile and slid between them.

"Why don't you and Moony go have some tea, Hera," Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Hermione who smiled.

"Calling me a goddess is not going to get you out of the doghouse, Sirius," Hermione responded and his grin evolved.

"It will over time. Now, you two go get tea and we will all play nice when you get back." Sirius pressed and Remus shook himself from his anger so he could escort Hermione inside.

When they disappeared, Sirius did something unexpected and grabbed Ron's shirt to yank him to eye level, "Listen to me, kid. If you ever speak to her like that again, I will hex you to where your unborn children will feel it. She is off limits from now on. Her and Moony are my charges, now you sod off if you don't like it!" His voice was deadly and Ron paled.

"Sirius-" Ron started and Sirius's brow deepened.

"No, kid. You are going to behave. That is my nephew in there. She is Moony's witch and he is my best mate. If you ever make any suggestion that their coupling was abhorrent again, I will do worse to you."

Sirius shoved Ron away and the redhead was red from anger and embarrassment, "Bloody mental, all of you."

Ron stomped off and Harry shook his head, "I just don't understand him."

Angelina sighed and rubbed her face, "He just cannot keep it to himself one time?"

Sirius ran fingers through his loose tendrils of hair and spoke softly, "We just need to be better at being supportive, regardless of feelings."

Ginny caught the tiny sliver of sadness in his voice but did not ask. She was sure he would not say, but the young witch had an idea.

"So, when do you plan on moving them into Grimmauld?" Angelina asked and Harry chuckled.

"Did you invite them to move in finally?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I did. I figured it would be better for her and the kid."

"He didn't invite them, he all but ordered her to move in," Ginny commented and Harry burst into laughter.

"Sounds like Sirius," Harry put an arm over Sirius and the older wizard smiled.

"Most likely."

"I missed you, Padfoot," Harry sighed and Sirius ruffled the younger man's hair.

"I missed you too, Harry. Thank you for taking care of her and Teddy."

"Always, Sirius. You marauders would never have to ask. She is like my sister."

Ginny gave him a motion of agreement, "And Teddy is our godson, so it comes with the territory."

"Gran told me to let everyone know that Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur is here." Fred had announced with his head poked out the back door.

Sirius huffed and made a face, "And so the insanity is to start."

"Welcome back to the Burrow, Sirius." Harry retorted and they started to file inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting next to George and whispering in his ear while he chuckled. Angelina was used to their odd friendship since he decided to take on the role of her older brother. He would bring things over for Hermione and Teddy on occasion, claiming he was in the area. Harry and him collaborated often to make sure the Lupin had everything he could possibly want as a child.

There was a secret pact that Bill, George and Harry had. Hermione was the first mother of their little family whether she was related or not. Despite her need to do things on her own, they would do the small things without her knowledge. Harry even put aside his lack of love for Draco so that he would talk to his dad about hiring her all those years ago. The ministry was no place for a single mom... at least that was Harry's opinion.

"Don't be such a twit," George grumbled and Hermione giggled.

Remus was standing with Harry, Sirius, and Bill, but watching the woman laugh with the Weasley. "Don't worry about it, Remus. She is just catching up with him." Harry told the werewolf.

Hermione smacked his arm and George burst into laughter, "I never thought you were the coy one, Mione!" He shouted and her face turned the color of apples.

Ginny and Angelina came into the sitting room with Fleur and the blond woman smiled at Hermione. "Your zon iz amazing, 'ermione," Fleur declared as they sat down across from her and George.

"He very much is... I am chronically having to tell myself to invest in reading material because he goes through books so swiftly. He is so outwardly sweet... but he does have a naughty streak if given the moment." Hermione loved to boast about her son.

Ginny nodded and tried to stifle a grin, "He asked me the other day if his uncle was going to be home because my Quidditch stories weren't as exciting."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "That would be my more than honest son. Although, I think your Quidditch stories are just fine, Gin."

"He does remind me so much of Remus. It is incredible how similar they are. Probably how Remus was as a boy." Angelina remarked and that brought the werewolf over.

He was smiling and George moved from Hermione to his wife. "Thank you, George," Remus murmured and Hermione turned pink as he sat down.

"I did not have much of a childhood. I was isolated and locked up for most of it. If it wasn't for Albus coming to deliver my letter personally, I probably would have stayed that way." Remus mused and Hermione stared at him.

She took his hand and squeezed it, "I am sorry, Remus."

He chuckled and shook his head, "My life got substantially better once at Hogwarts. Sirius and James made sure of that."

There was a moment, everyone in the room saw it, Hermione was enamored by the werewolf. No trick of the light or hidden pause... she was enthralled by his courage. "I know it was rough."

He closed the gap and kissed her forehead, "You made sure I got through it, twice over now."

Sirius downed his drink and mosied over to them, "and me too!" He bent between them and kissed her lips.

Hermione jerked at the sudden action which was confusing to say the least. Remus shoved him away and Sirius belted out a hardy laugh as Hermione made efforts to hide her deep blush. The animagus knew he would get a tongue lashing later for it, but it was worth it. "Bloody sod, always sticking your mouth where it doesn't belong," Remus snapped at him but Sirius could see the curvature of his lips.

"You jealous, you want one too, Moony?" Sirius asked and leaned down, but Remus shoved his face.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "You realize I am going to tell our son that Uncle Sirius is a poof for you."

Remus narrowed his eyes at her and folded his arms, "I highly suggest you do not. Padfoot would take that to the next step and scar my boy."

Sirius gave her a resounding nod and flopped on the couch on the other side of her, "I am most certain that it would be the most fun I have had since we were kids."

Arthur walked in through the front door with Ron and Hermione waved, "I hardly can believe my eyes. Hermione, it is so nice to see you!" He came over and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I missed you too, dad. How is the car coming?" Hermione questioned and Arthur waved.

"Absolutely a mess, but enjoyable."

Sirius raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Car trouble, Arthur? I can probably help you with it."

"No, that won't be necessary. It is what Hermione calls my 'pet project'. I enjoy tinkering with muggle workings now that I am retired."

There was thumping down the stairs, "Mom! Mom, I didn't do it!" Teddy shouted as he jumped the last couple of stairs.

"Do not lie, Teddy! You did so!" Victoire followed suit and she looked perturbed.

Hermione was glaring at her son, "Did you ruin her dress?"

"It was an accident, mom. She was teasing me about my books and I got annoyed. The paint just knocked over, I didn't touch it!" Teddy exclaimed and Hermione pulled out her wand.

Bill pointed a finger at his daughter, "It is not nice to tease people."

Hermione flicked her wand at the pink dress and it cleaned up quickly, "Next time you come get an adult if someone is being mean, Edward. I mean it," Hermione scolded him and the boy hung his head.

"Teddy, I am sorry. Your books are nice," Victoire murmured and the boy hugged her.

"It's alright, we can share you know, Vicky. Let me show you the one about the dragons. Uncle Charlie sent me that one for Christmas last year." Teddy offered and they left for the upper floors again.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "They might be trouble at Hogwarts."

"Already making trouble with the ladies... he has my spark," Sirius interjected and Hermione paled.

"Do not prophesize that, Sirius! My son is going to be a good boy, not a wanker." Hermione shoved the dark-haired wizard and Harry shook his head.

"He is going to be like Hermione. Completely awkward unless books are involved."

Remus and Hermione gazed at each other and had the same thought at the same time, "We both are," the werewolf spoke aloud.

Arthur who was making himself a drink glanced over at them, "I always had a feeling about you two. Mind you, the age difference was quite distracting but other than that, it made sense. I cannot say more about it... it wouldn't be proper."

Remus was actually relieved to see him so accepting, "I know it makes little difference now, but I did go through all of my reservations throughout her very persistent nature."

Ron was slunk over one of the chairs and frowned, "It couldn't have been that hard, Remus. She was your student at one point."

Sirius shook his head and sighed, "You did not read how this bookish witch can write a letter. Moony offered me a good read the other night."

Hermione turned scarlet and nudged the werewolf, "I figured those would stay private."

Remus was trying to wave it off, "We are speaking about Sirius, Hermione. When has anything been private for him?"

Harry nodded and laughed, "I don't think you would be able to keep much from him by the sounds of it, Remus."

Sirius leaned closer to Hermione, "You did me quite the favor watching after him as you did."

Hermione patted Sirius's arm, "I had to, Sirius. He is spectacular."

Remus surprised her by kissing her cheek and taking her hand, "It was most appreciated."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the witch and moved to speak, but Teddy had wandered down into the sitting room. "Mother," he started and Hermione always knew he wanted something when he called her that.

"Yes, love?"

"May we please have a sleep over? Victoire was asking." Teddy said promptly and the small blond peeked around his shoulder.

"Please, Aunt Hermione?"

Fleur glanced over at Bill who nudged his head at Hermione; they did not want to admit it, but they have been begging to spoil Teddy. "How about Teddy comez with uz, 'ermione?"

Hermione chewed her lip and blushed, it would be the first real sleep over her son has done, "I- well- er- really?"

Teddy held his hand out in a begging manner and pouted, "Please, mother? I promise I will be on my very best behavior."

Bill leaned over the couch and smiled, "Please? When is the last time you had some time alone?"

"Maybe next time?" Hermione was trying to convince her son, but his eyes grew wider.

"Please? I swear I will be absolutely polite."

Deflated, Hermione gave her son a solemn nod, "Alright, seeing as your aunt and uncle are determined."

The children celebrated and Victoire stole Teddy into the kitchen, "Gran! Teddy is going to have a slumber party with me!"

Hermione folded her arms and thinned her lips, "Does he really have to?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "You really think you were going to get out of that? He is, after all, a bit of you."

She collapsed against the back of the couch and Arthur chuckled, "My dear, you are going to have to let your son be a boy. Only four years until he is at Hogwarts."

Her eyes grew and she covered her face, "Don't remind me, I might cry."

Remus pulled her close and she glanced up at him, "You did very well. He is a sweet child, Hermione."

Her eyes were brimming with tears, "I know, of course, he is. He is our Teddy, Remus."

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight and drink with us?" Sirius asked and Hermione's face hardened.

Harry nudged Ginny and she nodded, "Me too, it has been too long." Harry responded.

Ron was about to join in and George glared at him, "Not you, Ron. You haven't apologized to Hermione yet."

"George should go too," Angelina offered and George grinned at her.

"You are the best, love," George kissed her cheek and Angelina nodded.

"I know. It just means you owe me," she teased and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"We could take all four of them," Bill offered and the adults glanced at each other.

Fleur grinned and nodded, "It would be zupendous! My zizter would love to zee the children."

"It would be nice for the cousins to spend time together," Ginny responded and Angelina agreed.

"Alright, I would be happy to be childless for the night if you want to, Bill and Fleur."

Ron gave Hermione a sheepish expression, "I am sorry for being a wanker, Hermione. Can I please join the festivities?"

Hermione pointed to the animagus who was gazing over at her, "The decision is in his hands. I am not hosting the evening."

"Sure, you can come. Under the condition that you get on your knees, kiss her shoes and beg for forgiveness." Sirius gave him a dismissing gesture and Hermione gasped.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione exclaimed and Sirius grinned at her.

"I never said I was a saint, sweetheart," he retorted to her and she scowled.

"Sirius..." Remus started but was secretly enjoying Ron's squirming.

"Fine!" He exasperated and flung his hands out, "Just behave yourself and don't be a prat."

That earned Sirius a kiss on the cheek from Hermione and she patted his back before standing, "I am going to run to the restroom before Mum calls us to dinner."

She disappeared up the stairs and Remus was eyeing the smug animagus. Sirius caught wind of the werewolf's eyes and they held a small, silent conversation that spoke volumes. Remus was relieved to have his best mate in the corner with him and rooting for him finally. Whatever took place was enough for Sirius to see it was more than preference, it was family.

"Dinner," Molly called from the kitchen and that shifted the room.

Everyone moved to get up and leave for the kitchen, but Remus lingered... he waited for her to join him down the stairs.

0o0o

The long table was covered in spirits and glasses as they sat around it in 12 Grimmauld Place. Dinner was a success and all the children went with Bill and Fleur, leaving their respective parents to join in on the merriment. It was the first time in a long while that any of them were allotted this much time to drink and be adults.

Ginny was giggling and leaning on Hermione, "Merlin, do you remember when you asked me what do you tell Teddy when he asks about girls?"

Hermione paled after swigging her glass, "Don't talk about it! He still hasn't and part of me hopes he doesn't until after he's done with school."

Remus made a face and shook his head, "No, he can come to me about that. He should not wait to have that conversation..."

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "I am going to make sure he has that conversation well before then too."

Hermione nearly spilled her drink, "What have I done, bringing back both of them. I used to think Remus was so well mannered."

Harry was blushing as he cleared his throat, "Well... Mione. You both did have a son together..."

Her drink hung in the air, her hand clinging it tightly, "I know that, Harry."

Remus leaned forward and a small devious smirk curled his lips, "I do too."

Angelina raised an eyebrow and ignored Ron's grimace, "I have to ask, what did she say to you to... you know. We all know you are a quiet and proper man."

Sirius bellowed out laughter and shook his head, "Moony isn't as proper as the lot of you think. He-" the animagus couldn't finish because Remus elbowed him roughly.

"She gave me an offer that even a sober man would not refuse." Remus murmured dismissively and George laughed, tapping the table.

The bushy-haired witch was almost purple, "I told him that it was high time he lived by a few of his instinctual needs." She was trying to play it off, but her expression was that of mortification.

"Hermione! I did not know you had it in you!" George hollered in shock and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Instinctual needs, Hermione?" The animagus snickered and Hermione downed her drink.

"Yes, in case anyone else is wondering, I straddled his lap and made him kiss me first. Now, can we please get off this subject?"

Sirius could not hide the smell of envy and Remus was certainly aware of it now. He had caught whiff of it in the past few weeks, but only assumed it was about her presence, now, it was clear. This only made her moving in more difficult as the werewolf concluded and had to bite back a bit of guilt for it. Remus finished his glass and turned to Harry.

"Any plans of another, Harry?" Remus asked and everyone seemed surprised by his inquiry.

Ginny giggled and tugged on her husband, "Talking just yet, Remus. He has been trying to convince me of it."

Sirius raised his glass and gave her a nod, "Scores of Potters. A whole Quidditch team I am sure James is cheering for!"

Ron tapped the table gently and when he spoke it was a mumble, "I am asking Padma to marry me next weekend..."

The table erupted in celebration and Remus found it was a great time to duck out from the noise. He had done his best to recover and try to enjoy the loud Burrow and even enjoyed having a drink with them, but now it was too much. He made it into the drawing room with his glass and heard the small footfalls behind him. "Feeling a bit reclusive, Hermione?" He inquired without turning around.

"Only if you don't mind the company, Moony," her voice was soft and tender.

He shifted toward her after he had crossed the room and she was fidgeting by the chair. "If it is your company, I would never deny it."

"Remus," she started and he waved her off as he pressed against the nearby bookcase.

"Come here, we need to cure this aliment of yours."

Her face dropped and he smirked at her, "What?"

The werewolf wagged a finger at her and raised an eyebrow, "I can smell it on you. Come here, I have something to give you if you let me." The woman padded over slowly and he ran fingers over her cheek, "I am going to kiss you now, Hermione. If you have no interest in me doing so, you best tell me."

She did not speak as he cupped her cheek and leaned closer to her lips. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and a small rumble left his chest as their lips met. It was sparks and left her completely breathless as it did in her memories. The witch was still very unsure of the action even as he could smell the mixture of excitement and relief swell from her in rapid succession.

When his tongue invaded her mouth, she tasted his drink mix with hers in a dance that made her sway and melt for him. The werewolf could count on one hand how many times he yearned for someone so fiercely. This moment put all others to shame as her fingers cautiously ran through his hair in a polite and exquisite way. When they parted he pressed his forehead to hers, "Come with me?" His voice was but a whisper.

"You really want me to?" Hermione was a bit shocked at his forward initiative.

"We are going to keep fighting this losing battle, Hermione. It would be quite a bit helpful if we could think around each other without me smelling your arousal every time someone brings up our tryst."

Hermione gnawed her bottom lip lightly as Remus stared down into her eyes, "I am moving in... wouldn't that pose issues?"

"Not unless you do not foresee us repeating it," his tone was playful and she smiled.

"I don't want you to think-" he paused her train of thought with a more aggressive kiss.

She moaned longingly as he took the lead on how evolved it was to become. His fingers encased her cheeks as his tongue plundered her mouth. It was so charged with desire that Hermione felt wanton and shivered from the energy he was giving to her. It all was so new and yet... so familiar. She could recall him as if he were her favorite quote in a book, but only as if she had read it in a dream.

"I never thought that this would be an option... but this is far more than I could ask for," Remus breathed once they parted and Hermione beamed.

"Can we see if this... this is still..." She couldn't find the words but he gave her a look of understanding.

"I would appreciate that," he chuckled and she took his hand as it fell away from her.

He led her out of the library and up the stairs. They did not see that they passed a pair of eyes watching from the bathroom. The stormy eyes followed them up the next staircase as they disappeared. A sickly shudder went through the wizard as he slumped down the stairs and deducted that he would get properly sloshed before the night was through with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was groaning as he sat at the table, nursing his tea. He wanted to stay in bed and get over his hangover, but Harry said he would be over shortly. Their plans were going to be cleaning out the upper floors enough to where Teddy wouldn't come across anything left behind from his rotten family. They had spoken at length about the boy and his mother last night during Sirius's drunken slurs.

The animagus was hoping that he did not say too much in his inebriated haze, but he would know more when his godson got there. He had not noticed the young witch standing at the doorway of the kitchen in one of Remus's buttoned shirts. She had not expected him up so early and came down to fetch tea for the slumbering werewolf.

"Good morning," she murmured and his red eyes shot to her direction.

She was absolutely delectable to Sirius, but he let a frown appear instead of the hungry smile. "Seems you did not read the rules on dress code in the house," he mused and she folded her arms.

"I did not know you were awake, Sirius. Stuff it," her flinty demeanor returned and she walked fully into the kitchen. "I have seen the women you take home. Merlin knows that the attire in this house is flexible."

"Had fun with Moony last night?" His question was edged but she could see the interest in his eyes.

"Very much. It was a sound way to invest an evening alone," her voice was still unsure and he could sense she was worried about judgment.

He smirked at her and Sirius let his tone be softer, "I am relieved that you both finally solved that tension that was thick and awful. It would have been terrible to live with."

Hermione crossed the room and he watched her move to the counter, "I was thinking about bringing Teddy over and telling him we are moving in with Remus there to help."

She was gathering items up to take up on a tray when he answered, "That is great, but I have one question." His voice was still light, but she could see his befuddlement.

"Hm?"

"Not once have you mentioned figuring out how the spell caused this, why?" He was being careful and could see the flicker in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I don't mind this, Sirius. Teddy has his parents. I have a son and you are back. If it isn't broken..." When she trailed off his eyebrows knitted together.

"Did you fancy him in our other world?"

Hermione exhaled and placed her hands on the counter, "His love story took place with someone else, Sirius. I ended up marrying Ron... I missed you both and so did Harry."

"Why did you miss me?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "For reasons like yesterday. No one protects me because everyone thinks I can myself. Even though you can be a wanker... you are a Gryffindor. You take care of Remus without him asking. You love Harry like a son and gladly take that role... Sirius, you were missed by many, not just me and Harry."

"Are you and Moony going to get married?"

The witch nearly dropped the empty cup on the floor and gazed at him, "Marriage? We hardly even talked about a continuation of what happened last night."

He waved her off and grunted, "You have a son, it makes sense."

"Don't be so juvenile, Padfoot. That makes things almost harder."

"You are being dramatic..."

Hermione tilted her chin up and snagged the tray up, "Well, you are being nosey. Someone might accuse you of jealousy, Sirius."

When she was almost out of the doorway, he finally spoke, "Wouldn't be the first time, sweetheart. Don't worry, I won't tell dear old Moony you blush for me too."

That flustered the witch and she disappeared from the kitchen making Sirius smile smugly to himself. He enjoyed making her flushed and on edge. He was reading the paper and a throat cleared. "Don't start with me, Prongs," Sirius grumbled and flicked his paper edge down slightly to see a younger version of James.

"Marauders for life, Sirius. Twenty-something or not... she is a problem for you." James turned to acknowledge a young Sirius popping into his mental debate.

"I agree with... me. She is enjoyable. Moony would be alright with the banter."

Remus was sitting next to James and tapping his fingers on the table, "Might be an issue. I never did like sharing things I preferred to keep to myself. I just never vocalized it if you all really wanted it. It might be different with the child involved." His youthful uncertainty was charming.

Sirius turned the paper's page and shook his head, "It isn't anything important, guys. She is a witch. A single witch."

James wagged a finger at him and glared, "There is more to this story than that, Pads."

The younger Sirius agreed and waved, "She saved us from death. Nursed us back to health and then tolerated our late nights, putting her son to bed here so we have someone to talk to when our mind grew weak. So, the real question is why we cannot get her out of our head."

Remus tilted his head and sighed heavily, "Honestly, he knows I would concede if he really pushed me to. I love you all so much. I would just be happy with my son."

The younger Sirius shook his head at Remus, "No, we would never ask that, Moony. We are still marauders and we never steal each other's treasure."

James scowled over at Remus, "Moony, he knows he cannot do that. That's why he acted like a wanker to her. Didn't he almost kiss her a couple of months ago? That's what spurred this hate... my theory sounds correct."

Remus pressed his elbows to the table, "Yes, he did. She stopped him and told him it was wrong and left. Did not even wake Teddy when she pulled him out of bed with magic. She stopped spending the night after that."

Sirius glowered at the younger versions of the marauders and spoke sharply, "It doesn't matter! She is with Moony. Leave it be, you buggers."

"Merlin, Sirius, are you alright?" Harry asked as he came into the kitchen.

The older wizard dismissed his godson's concern, "I was just arguing with my memories."

Harry sat down and tilted his head, "Dad again?"

The animagus nodded slowly and slumped in the chair, "They are good company when Moony isn't around."

Harry knew all about these memories his godfather summoned when he was conflicted. "You told me something last night, Sirius."

"I told you many things, Harry."

Harry pointed at him after he poured his tea, "You told me that you didn't want her here because you were insanely jealous."

Sirius dropped his cool demeanor and raised his eyebrows, "Now, other than drunken slurs in the middle of the night... why would that be something worth noting? Nothing is ever spoken logically in a sloshed disposition."

Harry looked surprised, "Sirius, you only speak your mind in a drunken disposition."

The animagus gave him a wolfish grin and an agreeing gesture, "Precisely, kid. The only time I speak my mind is when it is raked with drink. Why would you take me for my word ever?"

"Because you never avoid honesty. Also, you called me James all night."

Sirius stopped dead and thinned his lips, "I am sorry, Harry."

"It is alright, Sirius. I know you miss him and he was another confidant of yours. This isn't going to end well if you don't talk about it sober."

The older wizard belted out a stream of laughter and shook his head, "Why would I do that? I could have any witch with a smirk and wink... one woman does not make a difference in my life."

Harry left it alone and sipped his tea. He knew his godfather was in no mood to argue specifics and in all honesty... Harry liked Remus and Hermione together. It made sense and he once thought it fit well. Hearing that Sirius had been pining for the same woman had really given the Potter a reality check. Not everything was perfect now that Remus and Hermione were finding their way and not everything made as much sense either.

"What floor are you giving to Hermione and Teddy?"

"Third floor. Two unoccupied bedrooms and that bathroom are perfect for their needs. Whatever happens after... well, that is up to them." Sirius dismissed the conversation and pulled up paper back up. "We will start by clearing that floor out and then check and make sure we took care of everything in Regulus's bedroom. The attic will always stay locked because that's where Moony goes during the full moon. I just cannot have the boy getting hurt by something left behind. She would hex me to oblivion."

"Very well then. We will get started after breakfast."

"I hope you are cooking. I am in no mood," Sirius mused, not looking up from the pages in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Same old Sirius."

"Indeed, Harry. That will never change."

0o0o

Copious amounts of screaming and panting later, Hermione finally found her voice as she drifted back to reality. To say that the werewolf was proficient in the bedroom was underselling his skills. She was tucked against him and running her fingers through his chest hair as they relaxed in the splendor.

"When do you plan on moving in?" Remus murmured as his fingers played with her curly hair.

Her eyes moved up his body and to his face, "Today or tomorrow. I only hope Teddy will be fine with it."

"He is a strong boy, love. I am quite sure he will be ecstatic to see both his parents living under one roof."

"You are still going to let me take the lead in his care?" She asked finally and Remus tilted his head.

"I hope you allow me the chance to be his father if that is the case."

Hermione's naked form maneuvered over the werewolf and she kissed him deeply. "As long as you are here," she paused and ran fingers over his face, "You can be a father to your son with the respect and dignity you deserve."

His rough fingers trailed her neck and she grew chilled, "Poets should be writing sonnets about you, Hermione."

She nuzzled his neck and giggled, "You say that to all the pretty witches you bed, Moony."

"No. Only you."

Her lips sought his again and this time, Remus flipped her to the bed before plundering her mouth. It was passionate and heated, but polite. He was closing out their morning and Hermione knew they should, regardless of how much she wished time to stand still. There was immense relief that they both felt in their union. Still fiery and potent after the sheen of their old memories in this other life. Now, however, there was understanding that they both wanted this.

"If we don't leave this room," he paused and nipped at her lip. "We are going to bear witness to a repeat of ill-timed conception."

Hermione let loose a throaty laugh, "I will pop over to my apartment before I grab Teddy. You don't have to be concerned... We don't have to worry about a wedding and me being on the run again."

Remus made a face and spoke seriously, "I am not concerned with the idea, Hermione. I am concerned for you. One child is enough to pull hair out at, but two would be hard. A future conversation about how and when should take place after you are happy with where we are."

She kissed him and he pulled away, "Of course, Remus. I am not letting you off that easily."

He was stretching his limps once he climbed off the bed and snickered, "Let's just hope I don't get zealous and shag you silly in the library. We would never come out between the books and the wonderful euphoria."

Hermione giggled and rolled to her stomach, watching the werewolf pull out clothes from the wardrobe. "Remus, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I can only hope I lived up to your memory of me."

Hermione waited for him to turn and raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember you ever doing that delightful motion with your tongue."

He gave her a genuine smile and winked, "I needed to wait to be positive you were ready. Young witches crumble at those types of... talents." She slid from the bed and stood up, his eyes tracing her body. "I believe we need to transfigure you clothing or I will go through the last bit of reservations I have to not keep you in here all day."

The witch kept his eye contact as she pulled his shirt back over her. "I believe we both struggle."

Reaching for her wand, she flicked it at the shirt and turned it into a sweet, maroon dress. "Very lovely, Hermione. Shall we go get some breakfast?"

She nodded and took his hand after he finished buttoning up his shirt, "I think you look quite handsome, Remus."

His cheeks tinted pink and he smiled, "I am relieved you think so."

"Always have, Moony. Always will."


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was outside throwing pebbles at an eroded statue of an ancestor. It was something he did when he had too much on his mind. Yesterday went well and Teddy was leaping for joy when they told him they were moving in. The animagus was excited to see the boy around and even more to see his mother... but he made himself scarce.

"You are going to kill yourself slowly like that," James warned him as Sirius swigged the bottle next to him.

"It doesn't matter, Prongs. Here's to life," Sirius spat and chucked another stone.

The young Potter made a face and shifted his position, "Padfoot... you should talk about it."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. You have no choice but to deal with my less than sparkling mood."

"I know the probability of you assuming this is just mind garbage is high," Remus's voice murmured and Sirius snorted and gave him a nod.

"You are brain garbage, Moony. I bring you all about when I am lonely. I don't even do a great enough job at your personalities..."

Remus made a dark face and folded his arms, "What truly is the problem, Sirius? Your conflict is only getting more evident the closer it gets to her moving in."

The older version of himself scowled at the small rock in his hand, "That witch is too much heart. She is too much of a worrier. She expects me to be a better person."

James gave him an agreeing head shake, "And that makes you want to... for her."

Sirius glared and spat, "Fuck off, both of you. I don't need to hear it today."

James shook his head and gazed up at the young animagus who was quietly sitting on a tree branch, "What is your take on this, Pads?"

"Love doesn't come easily to us, Prongsy. Why do you think we are out here while they are inside? We don't know what to do."

"I don't love her, I just want to shag her silly," the older animagus retorted and tossed the stone.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Oh, Pads. You would have already if that was it."

"Sirius," her voice was soft and alarmed.

The animagus turned to her walking outside and James spoke, "She still is very beautiful, even when she looks worried about your sanity."

"Are you talking to them again, Padfoot?" Hermione asked as she reached him.

The witch sat next to him and leaned against him, "I am just keeping them abreast of the new changes."

She giggled and gazed up at him, "Sirius, you are being missed. Come join us for lunch? I have to go over to the Malfoys in a few."

He frowned and shook his head, "You don't have to work there anymore, Hermione. I have more money than Gringotts. Let me take care of you?"

She patted his arm and tried to hide the pink tint on her cheeks, "I will finish my obligation to the Malfoys and then we will talk." Hermione paused and her voice turned gentle, "Moony talks to them too, you know? It doesn't make you crazy. It is alright as long as you remember they are just ghosts of memories."

"You don't talk to your dead friend, a younger version of your best mate and yourself, do you?"

Hermione sighed heavily and bit her lip before answering, "When I was alone and had only Teddy... these memories I have of myself. I used to sit there and talk to ghosts, yes. Maybe it is just something we do to cope with our own minds? I would be sitting there asking those I looked up to, what I should do with Teddy. It wasn't until Harry told me he still talked to you... in both versions of my memories, it was the same. We find ways to comfort ourselves."

He kissed her hair and she grew rigid. "Thank you." His tone was but a rumble.

Hermione pulled away and stood up, offering him a hand, "Come on, Padfoot. Let's go get some lunch. You both are going to move over a bulk of my things while I am working. Teddy doesn't want to wait and I haven't the heart to deny him some bonding time with you both."

Sirius straightened his coat as he got off the grass, "Well, they will be working. I will go through your expansive liquor cabinet."

"Joke is on you, Sirius. I don't have the money to indulge on drinking with a seven-year-old son around."

Sirius stopped her and frowned, "You spent your young adult life as a mother. Would you change it back to what it was if you could?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Never. Teddy is absolutely wonderful. This other life I lived... he was living with his grandmother and I would rarely see the brilliant child. I got to give him another chance too. If anything, I wouldn't change anything just for the fact that he is happy. People change when they have children to live for. I certainly have over the last three months."

He was going to ask her another question but thought well against it before he released her from his grip. "Alright."

There was knowing in her eyes and she tilted her head, "You would too, Sirius. I know Harry is your godson, but, if you have a child yourself, you will get the chance to see it."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Not going to happen, sweetheart."

Her smirk was mischievous and naughty, "You never know, Padfoot. You might want one after seeing Teddy every day." She sauntered off toward the house and waved for him to follow, "Come on Uncle Sirius, we have plans to get to."

The animagus followed her and could not help but to admire the woman's playfulness. He knew it was the best idea for her to be elsewhere today. It would give him time to prepare for her presence and the inevitable. Remus and Hermione would get married and have more children... he would survive it.

0o0o

Hermione was gazing through her reading glasses at the books splayed across the desk and had a quill with parchment floating next to her. She did not see the blond man entering the room, but he stood there with folded arms. He watched her take inventory of the books and took a few simple strides toward her.

"Where is the cute professor in the making?" His voice was sardonic but Hermione was used to it.

"Home with his father today, Draco. What can I do for you?"

Draco scratched his chin as he approached her writing and smirked, "Well, I was hoping you would have brought my cousin with you today. It would have given me and mother an excuse to talk to family."

"Why would I have brought Sirius with me?" She turned to him now.

"She saw him the other day in Diagon Alley and he spoke of a possible party. My mother knows of some pureblood witches who might be interested in a renegade Black."

Hermione waved him off and shifted back toward the books, "He isn't a staying type, Draco. Anyone with breasts knows that."

"Afraid of the randiness that happens at a good ball, Granger?" Draco was enjoying her crisp attitude today.

"You all are prudes if you think that is randiness that I witnessed the last time I came to a party at your mother's insistence."

Draco leaned over the desk and caressed the tattered pages with his fingers, "Well, we cannot spoil the ending on a party. You should see the parties... that I throw."

"Is your boyfriend not keeping your interest that you are trying to get in your cousin's pants, Draco?" Hermione's response had a hint of playfulness and he grinned wildly at her.

"Theodore is fine, Hermione, thank you for asking. No, my cousin can keep his loose women if he likes. My eyes are a bit more encompassed with secret feminine wiles lately."

"How do you keep up appearances with such a large appetite?" She mused and shut one of the books before walking over to the bookcase and replacing it.

"There are only so many... positions one can take before boredom sets in. Adding in more than one partner definitely lessens the dullness."

Hermione spun around and was blushing madly, "That is something I did not need to know Draco."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I can give you a demonstration if you like, Granger. There is always room for an onlooker."

"I am going to pass on that... completely not in my range of interest. Seeing you naked would ruin my stomach for the next century."

"Did the professor give you a proper education on his interests yet?" It was a question he had been asking her for three months.

"Yes, he did. It was quite... enlightening," her new answer made the blond smile wickedly.

"It is good to see that he finally found this Gryffindor courage you boast about."

Hermione bit down on a smile, "Yes, he did. Several times actually."

Draco raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Does that mean you will actually move from that drabby flat in London?"

Hermione nodded and sighed, "Yes, we are moving in this week. Remus seems pretty happy with that."

"How did my cousin take it?" That was the first time Draco showed sincere interest in her private life.

"He... well, I am not sure." Hermione sputtered and rubbed her neck before grabbing out the next book. "Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity."

Hermione glared over at him and set the book down, "There is more to this story that you are not telling me."

"Of course, there is. I don't want to spoil the fun."

Hermione's eyes traced the doorway and saw the young Nott standing there, "Draco, we have to meet the others soon."

"Hello, Theodore," Hermione murmured and returned her interest to the books.

Theodore folded his arms and watched Draco linger, "I will meet you out there, Theo. Send an owl and apologize for our lateness."

"Astoria will be ripe, Draco," Theodore tried to insist and Draco waved him off. "Don't be such a prat and ask her already." The dark-haired man growled and stomped from the room.

"Ask me what?" Hermione inquired as she shifted her vision to the tall Malfoy.

"My mother wanted to invite your odd family to dinner. My father will be absent and she felt it would be the perfect time to have a nice get together."

Narcissa did this on occasion when Lucius was away on whatever business venture took him out of the manor for days. Hermione felt this was her way of apologizing for what had happened to her and tried to let the woman. It was never an issue because it was nice to see her dote on her son so liberally and had taken to the woman's charms.

"Alright, when?"

Draco smiled and tilted his head, "Tomorrow night. She requests that both Remus and Sirius come as well as you and Edward."

"Sounds delightful. You can tell her we will be here around six then." Hermione finished and Draco gave her a nod.

"See you then, Granger. I have a small party to get to so I will be taking my leave. Enjoy your evening and try not to work too hard... Professor Lupin might be put out," he teased her and she blushed while shooting him a glower.

"Get out of here, Draco. You nosey wanker," Hermione growled and Draco laughed as he left the room.

Hermione continued with her work but at the back of her mind, she questioned the cryptic blond's motives. Parties? What types of disturbing and dark things swelled under an unsupervised event of Draco's? That type of thought process gave her the creeps and tossed the theorizing out, at least while she was in the quiet manor of secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius turned out to be more interested in helping the boy pack than he thought. They were in Teddy's room and the child was showing everything he has collected over the years. True to what he thought of Remus and Hermione... their child was a complete bookworm. However, Hermione did not share with the animagus how many interests she knew Sirius had himself. Cluttering the room were pictures of cars and motorbikes with classic rock posters.

Remus gave them time together and wrapped his head around the pictures she had displayed in her tiny flat. Her and Teddy in Diagon Alley buying books. Them making silly faces at the camera. Even a picture of Sirius and Remus, the Christmas before his best friend's death. She had made such a wonderful home for his son to grow up in that it brought deep emotion within him.

"Looks to me that it is quite... Sirius!" James chuckled and the youthful Sirius shoved him.

"What's the problem, Moony? We haven't seen you in a good chunk of time." Sirius mused as he rested on the couch.

"Give him a moment, he is deciding if it is right what he is doing to her." Peter chimed in and Remus glanced over at the young meek wizard.

"She loves me. I am not ignorant to that," Remus spoke simply as he ran a finger over Hermione kissing Teddy with a birthday cake in front of him.

"You wonder if this version of her is just doing the right thing?" James sounded almost bored with the conversation.

"Then why aren't you talking to the older me about it, instead of ghosts?" Sirius walked up to him, his arms folded.

"Because I have a feeling you are feeling the same way I do."

Peter frowned and pointed at the two marauders standing, "So you both fancy the same witch? Isn't that what happened with whats-her-name? Sirius ended up shagging her and being done with it."

Remus nodded grimly, "Yes, that is what happened with Amelia Bones."

"What are you even doing here, Wormtail?" Sirius snapped at him and Peter turned red.

"Remus actually liked me before we graduated... you don't have to be mean about it," Peter muttered and rubbed his own arm.

James stretched and yawned, "Okay, Moony. So, you have a decision to make then. You either go through with it and watch Padfoot pine, or you give up and watch him shag her like you have been doing in the past. Chances are either decision isn't going to make you happy."

Remus rubbed his face and shook his head, "I know, seems to me that none of you are helping with it either."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked, "That's because you are the only one that can make that decision, Moony. You know what I want. You have from the moment you caught me trying to kiss her. You did not scold me or stake a claim, you just let it happen. Time to grow a pair, mate."

"Dad, can we finish packing the living room? I think mom will be so happy and impressed if we do it." Teddy entered the room and Remus turned to his son.

"Alright, I can start doing that if you like, son." Remus murmured and Teddy frowned at him.

"Aren't you happy we are moving in?"

The werewolf beamed at him and gave the boy a motion of agreement, "Nothing has made me happier than to know that you and your mother are going to be under the same roof as me." Teddy tackled him with a hug and Remus pulled the boy over to the couch, "You realize nothing is as important as you and your mother to me, right?"

Teddy nodded slowly, "I know, dad."

"Uncle Sirius and I love you and your mom very much. We only want you both to be happy and safe."

"Are you going to have another baby? That's what you do when you love each other. Aunt Ginny told me that."

Remus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "That is up to your mother. I am not going to ask her to do that."

Teddy made an inquisitive face and thinned his lips, "Does that mean I can't?"

"You shouldn't ask her that yet, alright? Let's take things one step at a time. Your mom was very much like that too. Always looking for answers and fussing about things too impatiently. First, we will get you both moved in, then we will figure out the rest, okay?"

"Don't let your dad fool you, kid. He was very much like that in school too." Sirius responded as he came into the room.

Teddy put his chin on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "Alright, then."

Sirius smirked and scratched his beard, "Merlin, Moony, your son makes the exact same expression as you when he is put out." Teddy frowned deeply at that. "And there is Hermione."

Teddy threw his arms up in the air, "Uncle Sirius! I am trying to be serious. Dad says I cannot have a brother yet and Aunt Ginny told Uncle Harry it would be nice if my mom had a baby at the same time!"

Both the marauders glanced at each other; this was news to them. "Did Aunt Ginny say they were going to have another baby soon?" Remus asked and Teddy nodded.

"I was listening to them talk about it when they thought I wasn't."

Sirius chuckled, "You mean you were spying."

"Mom says it is only spying if you get caught..." The boy trailed off and Sirius snorted.

"Your mother is a known rule breaker," Remus mused and tried to hide a smile.

Teddy raised his eyebrows, "She always told me I must follow them."

"Some of the rules are meant to be broken, kid. You will learn that later on." Sirius sounded and Remus nudged him.

The boy stood up and put his hands on his hips; a clear echo of his mother. "Dad, is that true?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair and was trying so hard to be a disciplinary, but his son was far too adorable to deny. "When you get to Hogwarts you will learn that lesson. Until then you must follow each rule. If your mother says spying is fine when it comes to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny... I suppose she knows best."

The boy grinned and his voice was now that of excitement, "Does that mean I can still play pranks on Fred? Uncle George tells me it is fine, but mom says that is being naughty."

Sirius bent down and gave the boy a resounding nod, "Yes, play all the pranks on anyone, Teddy boy. We will go by Weasley Wheezes tomorrow and fetch you some fun stuff."

"Sirius, Hermione will hex you to an oblivion," Remus warned him and the animagus chuckled.

"It will be well worth it. Teddy is going to make a great marauder."

The clock above the fireplace sounded five times and Remus spoke, "Alright. We have about twenty minutes until your mother is going to be home. Let's pack up this room and take over the things to our home, Teddy."

"Yes! I cannot wait, Dad! Uncle Sirius, we are going to have so much fun." The boy hugged his uncle and then his father.

"Come on, kid. Let's go make sure everything is perfect for your mother." Sirius took the boy's hand and they went to fetch things from the child's room.

Remus glanced down the hallway at the shut door... he wondered if he should enter, but decided to at least grab her bedding. She might want that after all. At least that is what he told himself as he went inside her bedroom. He didn't realize he was in for a wonderful treat as he entered the tidy room. Hermione was absolutely his perfect woman and he would tell her why when she got home.

0o0o

Hermione walked through the fireplace and the house was quiet. She had popped over and found her flat almost completely emptied when she got there. Packing up the essentials in her bag, another undetectable extended charm, she had returned to Grimmauld Place. It was eerily quiet as she made her way up the stairs.

The third floor was completely altered from the dreary place it once was. There was a fresh coat of color on the walls, some of her pictures hung in a lovely order and even a vase with flowers from the garden sat on the table near the stairs. There was singing coming from the cracked door nearby and she crept towards it to see a lovely sight.

The boy and Sirius were flailing around Teddy's room and listening to a record player that Sirius must have given him. The Beatles were playing in the room as Teddy was dancing around with the goofy animagus as Remus was bobbing his head and grinning boyishly at the pair. The song came to a close and Remus clapped as the two bowed. "This is real music, Teddy. I played them for your dad because he missed out on the good stuff while we were growing up before Hogwarts.

"Your Uncle Sirius has great taste in music," Remus told his son who was gleefully starting tinkering with the record player.

 _Here Comes the Sun_ starts to play and Teddy sighed, "This makes me think of mom. She always sings this for me."

Both the marauders glanced at the boy with mild surprise, "Really?" Sirius asked and Teddy nodded.

"I actually do have a decent taste in music, Pads," Hermione finally made herself known and walked into the room.

"Mom! Uncle Sirius gave me a bunch of albums from the Beatles!" Teddy ran to her and hugged her.

She picked her son up and he smiled at her, "Teddy was this close," she held up her fingers only an inch apart, "to being a Jude instead of an Edward."

Teddy giggled and shook his head, "You are too funny. I am Teddy one hundred percent."

"You really are, my Teddy. I love this room so much more than your other one. Did Uncle Sirius make it bigger for you?" Hermione asked her son who shook his head.

"Have you seen your room yet?" Teddy questioned and Hermione smiled.

"Not yet. I heard the music and wanted to see who was playing it." She responded and placed him on the ground.

He took her hand and started skipping next to her as he dragged her from the room. "Come on, Mom. Dad said you may want to decorate it but I told him you didn't mind."

The boy opened the door and Hermione gasped, "Your dad did this?" She inquired as she gazed at the elegant room.

"Oh yes, he told me and Uncle Sirius had to wait and see too," Teddy told her with a nod as she took in her room.

It was soft and light with a set of bookshelves next to her bed. Her walls were painted in a light lavender like the color of purple at sunset and distinct autumn leaves painted falling in the wind. Hermione gazed around in shock at him. "Your daddy was a naughty werewolf and snuck in my room!" She hollered and picked up the stack of sweaters she had on her bed.

"I was, but it was completely worth it," Remus declared, peeking into her bedroom.

Teddy smirked and it mirrored his father behind him, "Merlin! You both are even wearing the same look!" She shouted and covered her mouth.

"I hope you didn't wash them..." Hermione grumbled and cradled the stack.

"No, they still smell of me, I promise," Remus retorted with a wolfish grin and she sneered at him.

She pressed her fists into her hips after setting down the sweaters, "Remus Lupin. You are setting a poor-" He did not let her finish as he passed his son and took Hermione in for a kiss.

The woman moaned lightly and Remus dipped her, closing the gap between their bodies. "You are still in trouble," Hermione whispered when they parted and his lips were in a lopsided curve.

"Kid, come back in your room and give your parents a bit of privacy," Sirius called out from the hallway and the boy padded out of the room.

"Uncle Sirius. What exactly is privacy?" Teddy questioned and Hermione giggled.

"Something that most likely will not happen in this house with your uncle around," Hermione responded loudly and Remus chuckled.

"Stuff it, sweetheart." Sirius cried and shut the boy's door.

Remus made a face and glanced back down the hallway, "I think you hurt his feelings."

"He will live, I made sure of that." Hermione had followed his gaze, but Remus turned to see an expression he wasn't expecting.

"Should we talk about this?" He asked timidly and Hermione snapped her vision back to him.

"About?"

"About you and Sirius?"

She abruptly pulled away from him and scowled, "There is no me and Sirius. There is only me and you, Remus. Last I checked you were the one I was shagging this morning."

"And you would have it no other way? My son isn't the only reason?"

Hermione turned scarlet and her glare turned furious, "Are you accusing me of not loving you?"

Remus realized he metaphorically backed himself into a corner, "No, of course not. I am very childishly asking you if you are happy with this situation. I apologize for not wording it as soundly as I could have."

Her expression lessened and she huffed, "Remus, even before this timeline bit... I adored you. From afar of course, but still. You were one of my favorite people in this world. I was devastated to lose your friendship. The fact that we are navigating something incredibly different for us is hard, I know. At the end of the day, I wouldn't change it."

His smile returned and she tilted her head, "I just want to be positive. I can be... a bit zealous at times."

"Zealous? I think I like that. Does it come with that dominant flair you have in the bedroom?" She had an eyebrow arched.

He ran fingers over his facial hair and smirked, "It can... I do enjoy being a bit of an alpha when allowance is there."

"Boss me around all you like, Moony. I am not scared of the big bad wolf." Hermione teased and Remus shut her bedroom door.

His wand flicked to the air gracefully before he pocketed it, "Really? I suppose I shouldn't hold out on your needs then."

"But Uncle Sirius! It is Tuesday and we always go to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's on Tuesday night!" Teddy shouted and then there was the knock.

"Rain check?" Hermione asked and Remus gave her an agreeing gesture.

The werewolf opened the door and Teddy was smiling, "Mom, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry will be waiting for us!"

Hermione nodded and flicked her wand at her clothes, changing them to something less plain. "Alright, Teddy. Let's go see the Potters. Meet us down by the fireplace."

The boy took off and Remus exhaled, "I suppose that means we are going to be waiting for you both to come home?"

Hermione scowled and stared at the two marauders, "No, you both are coming along. Harry probably expects it. Now, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was standing in the Potter's kitchen and speaking softly to Ginny as she cooked. Harry had told Ginny what had taken place after the rest of them cleared out that night so she was well aware of Sirius's feelings. She had her own theories prior to his confessional with his godson, but it was more than a little obvious now as the animagus's eyes skirted toward them often.

"And things are good? Between you and Remus?" Ginny asked after Hermione updated her.

Hermione's cheeks tinted and she nodded at the redhead, "Very much so. I was worried he was going to be a bit resistant, but he has been quite confident in his actions and feelings."

"The shagging is good?" Ginny smirked and Hermione gasped and tried to hide her brighter blush.

"Amazing- no- that isn't even a well enough word. Spectacular," Hermione whispered and Ginny noted Remus's expression read smug.

"He is such a wanker, he is listening to us talk about him," Ginny breathed and Remus chuckled, making Sirius gaze over.

"Oi! What are you saying that Moony is laughing at?"

"We were talking about his cock size," Ginny retorted with a face and held out her hands in an exaggerated fashion.

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand and smacked Ginny's arm with the other, "Ginevra! Our children are in the living room watching a film." Hermione was being testy.

Sirius snickered loudly, "Always so impressed with himself, that is Moony!"

Harry was shaking his head, "My wife... the pentacle of decency."

"Witches still talk about size, Sirius. We all know yours too," Ginny retorted with a smirk and Hermione was now the color of beets.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and nudged Remus, "See, I told you. You present yourself well, the word does indeed get around."

The witches turned back toward the cooking and Ginny leaned to Hermione, "Tell me something... do you plan on having more children?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily, "Maybe when the air is clear and we are settled at Grimmauld Place. I just want Teddy to feel comfortable."

"He seems pretty comfortable to me."

Hermione looked at Ginny and made the witch gaze at her, it was an expression of confusion. There was something more than just that in her face and Ginny was keen on reading her by now. Ginny subtly cast a muffling charm in the kitchen and glared at her. "What is going on? I know that look."

The bushy-haired witch gazed out at the Marauders sitting at the table with Harry. Remus caught that they wanted to speak in private and turned from them so he did not seem nosey. Sirius was sipping his drink and talking about some sort of wild story, making Harry laugh and pat his godfather's shoulder.

"I am not sure, Gin. I love Remus so much..."

"But?"

"There is something wrong. I feel wrong about it. I wanted nothing more than Remus, but..."

"Now that Sirius is back and Remus isn't in pain, you feel guilty for Sirius being the odd man out?"

Hermione nodded grimly and rubbed her face, "It feels like he hates me for it. He is doing so well hiding it, but I can see his hurt and his conflict. It makes me feel so guilty."

Ginny snorted and shook her head, "Hates you? He is infatuated with you, Hermione." She dropped her glass and Ginny raised both her eyebrows, clearly surprised. "You didn't know that?"

"Wait, what?"

Ginny flicked her wand at the shattered glass and picked it up from the ground, "He confessed his feelings to Harry the other night. Something along the lines of the only woman who cared about his wellbeing. I am pretty sure he would have told you if you weren't shagging his best mate. Were you really that ignorant to it?"

Sirius had appeared in the kitchen and went to the fridge, "Just grabbing refills, witches. I will be out momentarily."

"Sirius," Hermione clicked her tongue against her teeth after speaking his name.

He made a face, "My mother used to do that when she was upset with me, what's wrong now, sweetheart?" He said her awful pet name with a growl and stern look.

Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth, "She thinks you drink too much," the redhead retorted and the animagus grinned brightly.

"I do, but that is none of her business because she doesn't have to shag my sloshed knob later," he finished and left the kitchen with the bottles in hand.

Hermione shoved Ginny lightly, "You didn't have to cover for me."

"I did so because you were two seconds away from admitting you know his secret to him. He needs that, Hermione. If he doesn't believe he can hide the truth from everyone, then he will do something stupid like disappear for a while."

Hermione tapped her fingers on the counter and did not realize the wizards in the other room were talking about the witches. She launched herself into scenarios with the Potter while Remus imbibed on his ale deeply.

"What do you think she is so twitchy about?" Sirius grumbled and Harry chuckled.

"Welcome to Tuesday nights, fellas. Hermione is always twitchy after leaving work at the Malfoys. I suppose Draco was being surly tonight."

"She mentioned his... unconventional outlets," Remus murmured and Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"Sexually frustrated purebloods getting their knobs off, at least from what she said they seemed as." Harry did not look at either of the marauders.

Sirius sighed heavily and smiled, "Cissa and I reconnected and I mentioned throwing a party, but I had not thought of a... fun type of party. That would be something."

Remus made a face, "I thought you were done with that type of ideal in your foolish days."

"Mom said we were going to see Aunt Cissa tomorrow," Teddy popped in and Sirius jumped.

"Teddy boy! What are you doing sneaking up on me!" The animagus snatched the boy up and Teddy looked pleased with his feat.

The werewolf frowned slightly, "You are going to see her tomorrow?"

Teddy nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "Mr. Malfoy doesn't like us to come over unless he is gone. Aunt Cissa invites us over for dinner and sweets."

"I wonder why she hasn't told us yet," Remus mused and Harry waved him off.

Sirius did not hide his disdain, "You were distracting her, Moony."

"Mom said that Aunt Cissa feels guilty for her sister's meanness in hurting her at Aunt Cissa's home. So now she is super nice to me and mom. She even gives me extra biscuits and tells me how special I am. I love Uncle Draco and Aunt Cissa."

Sirius was glad the boy wasn't looking at him turning pale, "Aunt Cissa's sister hurt your mom at Malfoy Manor?"

Teddy gave a nod and looked at his Uncle Harry, "Weren't you there, Uncle Harry? Mom told me she fought so hard because I was in her belly and she was protecting you. No one is stronger than my mom. Not even a dragon... Uncle Charlie told me that."

Harry exhaled heavily and rubbed Teddy's shoulder, "Your Uncle Charlie is correct. No one is stronger than your mom. That's why we protect her now, right?"

Teddy held out his arms and flexed them, "I am going to protect my mom. I am strong enough now and she is the best."

Remus slammed his hands down on the table and marched into the kitchen. He and Sirius had exchanged glances and they both felt the very same way; absolutely pissed off. In all of the conversations they had held in three months, she barely spoke about things that happened to her before the war closed out. They knew of her bad dreams every once and awhile, but she never spoke about them. Both of them had no clue that she was working at the very place she was tortured... what was she thinking?

The werewolf interrupted the witches giggling and Hermione gasped, "What's wrong Remus?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were tortured by Bellatrix at the Manor? She almost killed you that night at Hogwarts and..." He couldn't finish.

"And she killed you," she finished for him.

Ginny cleared her throat, "I am just going to set the table," she left them alone in the kitchen, her muffling charm still active.

"Why do you still go over there?" Remus looked furious and he closed the gap between them.

Hermione sighed heavily, "It is good for me to confront my fears and make new memories in a bad place. I am over it now, Remus."

Remus reached for her and she leaned her cheek into his hand, "You have to know that this ends now, Hermione. You will not fight me on protecting you and my son. You remember what you told me when I asked you why you didn't tell me about him when you came back from your disappearance?"

The witch exhaled and closed her eyes, "That I didn't want you to risk your life for me because I gave you a son."

"That's right, but I did without knowing about my son... Giving my life to save you was only half of it. I am absolutely positive that the stirring beneath my chest reflects how I treat you. Stop trying to protect me... it is my turn to protect you, always."

She hugged him and he kissed her hair, "Alright, Moony. I will let you take the lead... I promise."

He pushed her away lightly and gave her a stern look, "What is this about dinner tomorrow night with Narcissa and Draco?"

Her cheeks tinted and she gave him a chagrined look, "I did not get around to extending the invitation to you and Sirius. She wants us all to come over for dinner."

"Alright then, we will all go to dinner tomorrow. Next time it would be nice if you asked me before accepting. I will share the same courtesy."

She tilted her head to the side and curls of her hair moved from her neck, "From now on, Moony."

His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, "Someone has been reading too many books on werewolves..."

Her smile turned impish and she feigned surprise, "I only try to be the best studious witch I can be."

"We will be continuing this conversation later," Remus breathed and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Of course, whatever pleases you," her voice was still very playful and he had to bite back a sneer of approval.

"I might get used to this," he finished with and left her in the kitchen so he could rejoin the rest.

Hermione laughed to herself, "Me too..."

0o0o

Ginny had given Hermione too much to think about that night. The witch had stroked the werewolf's hair and they talked until the wee hours of the early morning before sleep took him for her. Hermione's mind revved and reeled so she climbed from his bed and put her pajamas back on. Leaving the room quietly, she snuck down to the kitchen and found him staring at a bottle.

"I know what I said, Prongs. It isn't that important." Sirius spat and swigged the bottle. "Black legacy? You must be joking, Moony."

"Sirius," Hermione murmured and came into his view.

He smiled at her and raised the bottle, "Come to have a nightcap with me?" She glanced behind her and up the stairs before turning back to him. "Honestly, if I was going to betray my best mate, I would have already, Hermione. No poison in this one."

Poison was not her concern... "Alright, Pads."

Hermione sat down and he handed her the bottle, she drank from it deeply before setting it back down on the table. "Mental question. Do you happen to realize that you have a problem?" Sirius mused and Hermione glared at him.

"What problem?"

His expression was lopsided and hinted at mischief. "You refused to eat after anyone but your son."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the bottle again, "That is just good hygiene, Sirius."

"You be careful, that nips back if you are not careful."

"You are the last person who should be warning me about alcohol consumption."

Her retort made his eyes flicker in defiance, "Well, I should know, shouldn't I? I wrote the book on that subject. Do you know how long it takes to know your limitations? It is research I am doing, sweetheart."

"As are your tarts?" She was not planning on sounding so vicious about it, but it came off harsh and cold.

"Are you jealous? I learned how to please a woman correctly if you want me to teach you. I am quite positive my cousin Tonks wouldn't mind... you did say they were married in your last timeline, correct?" Sirius stung her pride and made her concede.

Hermione set the bottle down and tucked her arms against her chest, "Good night, Pads." Her voice was weak and it pained him that he was so mean to her.

When she got up Sirius jumped from his chair and followed her from the room. "Hermione, I didn't mean it. You caught my pride in your grips and I felt..."

She spun around to him at the base of the stairs, "Sirius, why do we do this? We walk this line between always hurting each other. I will share my end if you tell me yours."

The animagus's cheeks tinted and his brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione seemed exasperated as she threw her arms out, "Sirius, I feel guilty. I feel torn. I don't want you to be lonely and when you aren't a wanker, I am truly fond of you. I don't know what to say to you to make this any better."

Sirius did not give her a reply. He pulled her in and kissed her suddenly, making the witch freeze in shock of his actions. He was not a man of words, that was Remus's forte. He did, however, give the passionate kiss all he had. Hermione did not move to pull away and let him continue and evolve it as such. It was wrong... so very wrong, but she enjoyed him immensely.

When he pulled away he yanked himself from her and marched back into the kitchen, "Good night," he called back in a dismissing manner; he said his peace.

The feeling of pure gobsmacked entered her mind; Ginny was right. She should have let him keep his secret. Now she was at an impasse and felt all the more conflicted for it. Taking her leave, she went up the stairs and did not see the animagus watching her ascend. He knew he would always be the onlooker, but at least she knew now.


	9. Chapter 9

**"The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed..." Albus Dumbledore**

 _Three months earlier..._

Hermione was deciphering some of the old texts that Lucius demanded and trying to focus. The information she was translating was rough and raw. It was about the fluctuations in time and the balance between weaving through it. The witch wasn't sure, but her theories on what Lucius was so desperate to find were a danger, to say the least.

"Miss Granger, I insist that you finish this book before my next meeting so we can go over it," Lucius's voice entered the library and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "As you know, I am not a patient man..."

"Mr. Malfoy, I have to ask. Is this an imperative thing to bring with you?" Her curiosity could not be hidden in her voice as she spoke.

His hand clasped her shoulder and chills ran down her spine, "More than you know. Would you like to see exactly why Miss Granger?"

Hermione's breath hitched and she tried to make effort to sound steady, "No, that is quite alright."

"Come." That was an order and Hermione felt the prod of a wand.

She grew rigid but let him lead her, trying to remember a decent wordless spell in case she needed it. Her son was in the other room... it wouldn't be hard for him to do anything to him if she did not comply. He pushed her along to the drawing room and her body started to grow numb... she hated this room.

"Now, for the reason, you are here," Lucius voiced and shoved her toward the table. "Since you know more about time than say, my colleagues... you will get to do the honors to test our new equipment. We have plenty invested in this and so do you, Miss Granger."

Hermione snapped around and turned away from the menacing gold item on the table, "Lucius, you are not going to make me go back and save Voldemort. No matter what you do to me."

The Malfoy sneered and laughed viciously, "No, Miss Granger. We are well beyond him now; that simplistic tyrant ground our fine houses to nothing. I have far more plans to be done than that. Time is not a single point and neither are my needs. We have similar desires, you and I... possibly for different reasons, but for now, I only need you to do what it is in your being to do, save a life or two."

Hermione seemed struck, "What?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and offered a hand to her, "I want you to retrieve a male Black for me. Remus Lupin if you must receive something from this, but your goal is one of the Black boys... I care not which, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Hermione paled, "You know I cannot do that, Lucius."

"You can and you will. Like I have said, time is not a single point, it is many layers as your research has declared. Find a place, do what you must and come back. Your son will end up quite comfortably here if you do not return... I will be back in an hour. I plan to hear of success."

Lucius turned to leave and Hermione hemmed, "Why is it so important to bring back a Black?"

The older blond man stopped and glanced back at her, "Blood. We need his house to continue."

That made her skin grow gooseflesh, "A child?"

"A child, Miss Granger. There are only so many things those that do not belong to purity can understand. One of them is this."

The scenes played out quicker now. She had read what she needed to know about the intricate timetuner before using it. Once she was confident, she made the decision to read what she could and save the marauders... after all, there are not many things that were worse than death, but Lucius knew every one of them. Besides, she was going to see Remus again... Sirius was her bonus.

She lived the moments of traveling through time until finally meeting herself again... she faced the young woman who could see the old witch in front of her as a form of herself. She did not speak but handed her vials of memories and a book.

That was what started this whole journey after all. The young Hermione took the things without question as she watched the woman hand her the timeturner and walk into the darkness of the night with only the full moon to light her way. Hermione was on her way home to see Ron, but that moment changed everything.

Hermione sat upright and started gasping for air, her tank top was sticking to her skin because of her cold sweats. Was it a dream or did this really happen? It was early morning and she was disoriented by the vividness of the dream. The witch started digging in her journals and writings that she stored away from prying eyes and found the book... her blood ran cold.

"Merlin... it was real," Hermione muttered as she flipped through the book.

 _I am not sure what time period this is... this timeline is different after all now. It has felt like ages since I have seen my son frozen in time. I came across Harry in Diagon Alley today and saw myself. It could easily have been close to when I had disappeared to finish my goal. I watched myself hugging on Ronald Weasley, in this time were we together? I would find her today and have her finish the task. I don't have much time left, it will catch up with me soon. She will know what to do. She is a version of myself; Hermione Granger._

The last entry made Hermione gasp and sink to the floor in shock, "How did I not remember this until now?"

That question haunted her and she stuffed the book back into the box before making her way up the stairs. She passed Remus's floor and head up to the final floor of the house. Knocking on his door she was trying to catch her breath. Hermione heard Sirius groan an invitation and she walked in, snapping the door shut.

"Sirius," she started and his face turned to her direction.

"What are you doing in my room at this hour?" He grumbled and rubbed his face.

"Why would your bloodline be important to continue for the other houses?"

He erected himself from his pillows and gave her a grumpy frown, "What twisted your knickers in such a fashion that you are waking my arse up to ask me?"

"Answer the fucking question, Sirius Black." Hermione snapped and approached him.

He was taken back by her brusqueness and tilted his head, "That is a simply complex question. It is an old bloodline in my veins, sweetheart. Ancient and bold. Seven rotten centuries and probably more unknown to history."

Hermione started to pace the room and bit her thumb before answering, "Sirius, do you think there is a reason that Lucius Malfoy would need it to continue?"

Sirius burst into laughter and nodded, "That loon. He probably thinks the ancient texts are real. Most of the houses are going to be dust in centuries anyway at this rate."

"A warning in a disgusting book I had read recently... a curse?"

Sirius gave her another nod and patted the bed, "Come here, you are making my hangover worse."

Hermione sat down and glowered at him, "What is this warning, Sirius? I had a dream and I think... I think Lucius planted fake memories on how I brought you both back to cover up what I know."

"Merlin, you are relentless." He grumbled and rested his head across her lap and looked up at her. "It is about flailing bloodlines. Illnesses without cures will spring up. Barren children. The beginning of the end for purity. Seems everyone would get what they wished for."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as she thought, "Sirius, what if Lucius had evidence of this being true and he decided to send a desperate version of myself to seek you out? In return, I was able to bring Remus back as well."

Sirius had his eyes closed and he shrugged against her, "Well, then I suppose I should send him flowers."

"He wants you to have a child and you are talking about sending flowers." Hermione's voice was flat and Sirius scowled.

"I hate that you are asking me to shag you this way," he teased and she smacked his chest.

"I am not a pureblood. Good try, Padfoot."

He held a finger up, "Not part of the rules, sweetheart. _They_ just need to mingle and mix. As long as there is a Black alive and copulating, there is no problem for those petty purists."

"What does having a male Black being alive have anything to do with this?"

The animagus scratched his chin and huffed, "Plenty. You know that lovely tapestry in the drawing room? That isn't just for show, it is proof of being the trunk of the awful tree of purebloods. They are all in one form or another related to... you guessed it; yours truly."

"When the trunk dies in a tree-"

He finished for her, "the branches wither and die. You are a smart cookie."

"Disgusting." Hermione spat and Sirius chuckled and gave her a motion of agreement.

"I give them a ruddy son eventually and they know for the time being they will be fine. Narcissa has already asked me if I planned on getting hitched. I scoffed at her and took home a blond muggleborn just to irritate her and her son."

"If you do happen to procreate..." Hermione trailed off and rolled her eyes at the thought. "It needs to be a pureblood to continue the line of purity?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head roughly, "That is a disgusting belief my ancestors told scared purists and they passed on as knowledge. Blood is blood. They are just bloody morons for believing it. A Black is a Black. Someone to hold a name isn't just a formality... it is a lifestyle for these purebloods and their little curse they believe in."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought, "Bear with me on this, Padfoot. What if Draco developed one of these symptoms?"

"I could see Lucius sending the smartest witch he knows to go grabbing me. Sweeten the deal by promising Moony's livelihood and you have two desperate people seeking a similar goal. That is a sound assumption."

Hermione thought back to the memories she had of this life... Draco had increased his social gatherings about a year ago. He was tired a good amount of time, but his demeanor of life changed. "Bloody hell, Sirius. I think that is what happened."

"Good, can I go back to sleep? Your lap is supple and I am starting to feel like sleeping instead of burying my face in it."

Hermione shoved him off of her and she collapsed on the bed, "Sirius."

He crawled next to her and raised his eyebrows at her as he gazed at her from his pillows. "Yes?"

"I saw myself. I grew old and withered from time. I spent who knows how long searching for the right moment to grab up you and Remus."

He tucked himself against her and kissed her cheek, "I am sorry, but thank you for saving me."

"You are very welcome."

Sirius was silent a moment and when he spoke, his voice was unsure, "Hermione, you know that I am not a good man."

Hermione gazed down at him and saw his vulnerable side she found so endearing, "Of course you are, Sirius. Teddy would hate you if you weren't. Children are excellent readers of character."

"Why would you go through the trouble on rescuing me?" He asked gently and she raised her eyebrows showing her shock.

"Why wouldn't I? You are one of my favorite people on this earth. Despite your belligerent nature at times, you are an amazing friend and man, Sirius."

He kissed her cheek and pulled away from her, "You should go, Hermione. Remus will be up soon and this is not how I want him to find us."

She knew he was right and moved to leave, "Thank you for your help, Padfoot. I hope you know that you are loved by everyone in this house, including me."

When she made it to the door he finally answered, "I know, even when I don't want to hear it."

Hermione left and Sirius collapsed on the bed, "You realize you could have asked her and she probably would have stayed." James told him as he slummed on the bed next to Sirius.

"I know, Prongs, but I didn't want her to. Last night wasn't an opening, it was a closing." Sirius murmured and the young Remus pressed his chin to the older animagus's chest.

"Thanks, Pads. You know she is right. You are a good man."

Sirius ran a hand through his own hair and gave the young werewolf a nod, "Of course I am... even when I want to be a bloody bastard. She makes me a better man."

James chuckled and tucked his arms under his head, "Good on you, mate. You are learning. Time for some rest, I am bushed."

"Right, marauders. Let's get some rest before the chaos starts." Sirius grumbled and let sleep take him again.


	10. Chapter 10

There were many things that Teddy did not understand as he watched his mother making breakfast. Uncle Sirius was sipping a mixture that did not smell appealing to the boy and his father was reading the paper. He watched his uncle through the side of his eyes and drew a dog on a sheet of parchment. There was an oddness about the air in the kitchen.

"Uncle Sirius," Teddy broke the silence and the animagus glanced at him.

"Yes, kid?"

"Are you going to have a baby too?"

Remus had been watching the room; he could smell something and wasn't quite sure what it was. Guilt? No, guilt wasn't as watered down. Disappointment? Still not as light but anguished. It was scent coming from Hermione and it made him wonder what she had done to cause such a smell. He was not a youth who demanded to have answers before they had developed, but he also wasn't ignorant to something being wrong.

Sirius finally answered after faking deep thought, "No, Teddy, I don't think so. I much prefer having a nephew to a son."

Hermione narrowed his eyes at the man as she started setting plates on the table. "Don't listen to your uncle. He doesn't have a clue what he wants really."

The child patted his uncle's arm, "It's alright, Uncle Sirius. I think babies are strange too."

Sirius grinned at the child, "Yes, they are. They make loud noises and holler all the time. I am sure your mommy had a hard time when you were a baby."

"Yes, but he was a good boy for me. Didn't cry too much, listened to me read and always went to bed and let his mother sleep."

"My children would be awful," Sirius announced with a nod.

Remus finally joined the conversation as Hermione sat down, "That is the understatement of the century, Pads." His smile was hidden by the paper.

Sirius chuckled and nodded as Remus set his paper down, "It would be something to see."

"I would like it if you had a baby, Uncle Sirius. Could I call him my brother too?" Teddy mused before he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Thank you for cooking, Hermione," Remus muttered and could see her trying to figure out how to answer the boy.

"Teddy, the only time you can have a brother or sister is if your father has a child or I do. He would be your cousin." Hermione said carefully and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"This is absolutely delicious, thank you," Sirius said quietly and Remus caught the animagus's gaze.

The woman was looking at her son and trying to see exactly what he was getting at. She decided to leave it alone and eat, but the Marauders were still having a nonverbal conversation. The exchange lasted long enough for Hermione to note the two marauders staring each other down. Sirius finally conceded the contest and looked away, making Remus sit a bit straighter than usual.

"So, was James the leader of the Marauders?" She inquired as she dressed her tea.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and swallowed his food before speaking, "More or less. We usually allowed him to call the shots unless it was truly disgusting or horrible, then I would speak up."

"Moony and I did not care who led, we just were glad to be accepted and have companionship. James was like a brother to us."

"Peter was at one point," Remus reminded him and Sirius grimaced.

"I don't want to talk about him. I told you that," the animagus grumbled and sipped his bloody mary. "I have to go get ready. I have a date today." Sirius said after glancing at the clock and Hermione glared.

"A date? At ten in the morning?" Her voice was skeptical and Remus noted the trills of distaste.

Sirius drained his glass before nodding, "Well, a lunch date. I want to go get cleaned up, it has been a length of time since we have seen each other." Hermione turned back to her plate and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I will be back for our dinner with Narcissa and her brat. Don't worry." Sirius declared simply and left the room.

Hermione continued with her breakfast and Teddy had started to go over the specifics of his drawing. She halfheartedly listened with a smile as he went on about how his Uncle Sirius was the black dog in the picture and his dad was the brown one. Remus was interested to see why his son was so incredibly accepting of his condition.

"You know what werewolves are, right, Teddy?" He asked his son.

The boy nodded and pointed at his mother, "Mom taught me all about them. Every full moon you turn into a wolf-like creature. You can be mean but as long as mom makes your medicine, you aren't. Uncle Sirius plays with you as a dog when you turn so you don't get lonely and hurt yourself."

Remus glanced between them and felt aghast at how... normal this seemed, "You don't mind?" He questioned the child.

Teddy giggled and shook his head, "No, dad. It isn't your fault and I am not scared of you because of it."

"Just remember what I told you," Hermione warned and Teddy nodded grimly.

"Mom says you don't like being a werewolf and you can still hurt us even with your medicine so that is why we will go to Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's for the full moon."

The werewolf ran fingers through the boy's hair and smiled, "That's a good idea. Just because I love you so much doesn't mean I won't accidentally hurt you. Also, I can be very scary as a werewolf... your mom has seen it."

"I love mom's stories. She told me in the third year she saw you as a werewolf. Scary and loud with big sharp teeth and yellow eyes," Teddy bared his teeth and put his hands up for ears.

Remus chuckled and nodded, "I am sure she was scared. Uncle Sirius had to fight me that night. That's what they told me. I don't remember things without my medicine."

Teddy made an agreeing motion, "It's alright, dad. No matter what, I still love you."

"Alright smart boy, go get cleaned up for the day and we will head to Diagon Alley. I need supplies and if your dad is up to it, maybe we will go buy some books." Hermione said and Teddy clapped and scooped up the last of his breakfast.

He swallowed swiftly, "Thanks for breakfast, mom!" The boy kissed her cheek as he ran by and hopped up the stairs.

"It is quite interesting, Hermione. You spent years preparing your son for a werewolf father and didn't plan on me coming back until recently?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "I spent years teaching your son about you and your condition. It just made itself out to be perfect that way."

Remus sipped his tea to hide his smirk, "Hard to believe that you did not want someone your own age."

The witch turned red with embarrassment and cleared her throat, "Not many suitors for a know-it-all, Remus. You were the only one smart enough to realize that I had more to offer."

"Possibly, but I feel there is something unspoken between Sirius and I today. Did something happen?"

Hermione rubbed her face and looked him in the eye, "He kissed me last night. We said some pretty bitter things to each other and I asked him why we always seem to do that. In response, he kissed me and then left the room."

The werewolf raised an eyebrow, his lip twitched lightly, "Did you find yourself enjoying it more than you thought you should?"

"I enjoyed it but it felt wrong. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Hermione was trying to gauge whether Remus was upset or not.

"I appreciate your honesty. You are a loyal witch and we haven't set boundaries yet. Would you like to discuss it?" She could see his eyes glinting in the light.

"Does it bother you?" Hermione asked him and Remus smirked.

"You ask a question you know the answer to, Hermione. Of course, it bothers me, but I am also keenly aware of my best mate's interests. I have been for quite some time."

Hermione frowned and tilted her head, "You seem quite forgiving of him for it."

"There are things about Sirius that given my years with him... I understand him better than anyone else in this world. He kissed you and walked away? That says more in measures about his feelings for me than anything." Remus finished and Hermione was scowling.

"How so?"

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise and folded his arms, "I wouldn't walk away from you if the situation was reversed. In fact, even if I were sober when we... made Teddy, I wouldn't be able to. I would take Sirius's motto into account; apologies later than regret not doing it for the rest of my life. Then again, I am quite sure my second nature comes into account there."

Hermione lounged in her chair, "Remus, what is he going to do? I feel incredibly guilty. He deserves to be happy and I feel horrible about it now that I know."

Now that was something Remus had been pondering for days. He knew of her guilt... it was something she wasn't able to hide. He also could smell the animagus's feelings of pining and longing on the air. It was difficult and the werewolf knew for a fact that Hermione felt caught between them. "He will figure it out... we all will. This isn't the easiest spot to be in, but I will do my best to accommodate you and your feelings."

Hermione felt the relief sweep over her and she got up to close the gap between them. She straddled his lap suddenly and kissed him, making him moan in surprise and pleasure at her quick action. Remus slid his hands under her tank top and caressed her skin as she took his face in her hands to deepen the kiss.

"I could eat you up," Remus breathed when she pulled away and she smirked at him.

"I hope so..."

His fingers trailed her skin and ran over sensitive spots under the thin clothing. She was melting for him as she had done routinely over the last few days... it was a symphony that he wished to play repeatedly if she let him. He was hoping they could continue, but he heard his son running down the stairs and cleared his throat, "Teddy is coming," he removed his hands from her shirt.

Standing up she took the empty plates in hand and started to clear them as the boy ran in, "I am ready!" he announced happily.

"I am going to go get dressed for the day," Remus replied with a smile and stood up to meet Hermione at the counter.

He kissed her deeply and took his leave, "Dad is pretty happy today, mom." Teddy mused with a smile.

"I think he might be happy every day now, Teddy. He has us and that makes him the happiest."

The boy nodded and sighed, "I am glad Uncle Sirius let us stay."

"Me too, son," Hermione said with an agreeing gesture and hid her grief in a smile. "I am going to go put on some clothes. I will be back shortly. Why don't you make me a list of what we need?"

"Okay, mom." The boy pulled out a quill and parchment.

He started writing things like candy and ink which made the mother smile as she left the room... it was going to be nice to go out together as a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Her mind remained miles away even with how nice the afternoon out was. The witch knew she should be happy that he was out on a date, but secretly she wasn't. At least she thought it was secretly, Remus was quite aware of her distress all day long. It did not sour his mood or change his attitude, but it did make him take note of her wistful characteristic.

Hermione had opted for some time alone once they returned home and did so in her room. She went through the stashed box and found letters from Remus at the bottom, wrapped in a scarf. The witch spent three months in trepidation about going through the other version of her self's things, but now she was curious.

 **Hermione,**

 **The weather is growing cold again as I make it back into London. Wandering the streets does me little for my piece of mind. We both know I have never been the most ideal wizard to avoid dwelling, but there was something he said to me that has been itching in my ear. 'Don't be a wanker and love yourself as much as I would... at least if I was a witch, Moony.' Somehow that makes things worse. I loved him deeply, Hermione. I loved him like kindred. A beacon in a world too dark and painful.**

 **Sirius Black was one of my favorite people to ever exist on this Earth. He was all heart, if you really ever got to get under those shields. I may have had a troublesome childhood, but he took the cake on abuse. They tried to beat and curse the good out of him. When James died I actually believed they ruined him and it is one of my regrets. I let them... convince me he was a bad person, even in my heart of hearts I knew he was innocent. There was another reason; there had to be.**

 **I have to forgive Peter. Even if it is just so Sirius can have peace in death. I am finding it harder these days and I feel as if only scratching the very anger from my flesh might relieve the pressure built from mourning Padfoot. I want to kill him. I have never wanted to rip someone's throat out more so than the only marauder left who knows my tales of woe. His cousin as well... it would give me large satisfaction to ruin her. I can only hope that my viciousness is quenched through the stages of grief for my pack. My Sirius.**

 **Thank you for keeping in touch with me. I know my letters are a hard read and I appreciate you more than you know.**

 **Always,**

 **Remus**

Hermione was holding the letter to her chest after and crying. It was so... so sorrow filled. How beautiful was it that this man loved his friend so much? Hermione smiled and caressed the letters every one of them was a beautiful sentiment. Some of them were sad and others rang of hidden feelings, but all were a binding of sorts.

A knock brought her out of her own head, "Come in," she murmured and Sirius appeared.

"Looking for naughty magazines? I have a few if you like," he teased and plopped on the floor next to her.

"Reading letters Moony sent me," she spoke and he smiled at her.

"Now, if I wrote you letters would you cry over them?" His voice was playful and she laughed and wiped her eyes.

"At your poor grammar and punctuation possibly."

Sirius belted out a lovely low stream of laughter and tucked her under his arm, "That quite possibly is true... I did help James write a few letters to Lily and she loved them..." He trailed off and eyed the witch. "Moony tells me you locked yourself up here. What's wrong?"

"Just feeling out of sorts."

"Sometimes we forget that you are still breakable. You hold this air about you. This poise that is intimidating and fresh, but calm. Must be an animal thing because Remus adores you."

Hermione pulled away from him lightly and gazed over at him, "How was your date?"

"Very nice. I agreed to throw a little party in the near future. I know, quite different for me, but I was convinced it would be a sound event. Andromeda said she would host the event at her estate."

She frowned and tilted her head, "Andromeda? You went to see her today?"

"I went to see my cousins for lunch. Nymphadora has been asking me to come visit and Andromeda has been yearning for company, so I decided to join them today."

"That is nice that you are reconnecting with them, Padfoot," Her voice seemed off and Sirius scowled.

"What is really wrong?"

Hermione made a face, "Is she still pining for Remus?"

Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Even if she was, she isn't silly enough to think she has a chance. She is dating some Quidditch beater for the time being and they are going strong from the sounds of it."

He could see her face contort in the way he hated, "I feel like I stole him from her."

"You didn't, Hermione. Remus made his choice and one I couldn't agree with more. You both fit well together. It is almost nauseating. You make pretty decent children together."

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

There was a pregnant pause that thickened the air. "What did you mean last night?"

"Remind me? I was pretty sloshed so things are a wee bit off."

She lost her nerve and shook her head, "Never mind it then."

"This is good. We aren't saying nasty things to each other. Almost as if you actually tolerate my presence today." He was trying to lighten the mood and succeeded in making her smile.

"Are you going to behave tonight?"

He gave her a head shake, "Absolutely not. I will convince them that you and Moony agreed to let me sneak into your room when I wish." He teased and she turned the color of cherries.

"Sirius Black!"

"Polyandry is a rare but resourceful find in animals," He continued his joking and Hermione shoved him.

"That is not funny. Remus will yank your knob off if you even jest about it. It is bad enough Draco suggested he has multiple partners at once."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "Remus and I wrote the book on that one, not much he can tell us that we haven't done."

The witch froze and paled, "What?"

"Occasionally my dear friend Moony liked a bit of... help and I provided it. Usually, it was so he did not get out of hand with delicate young witches at Hogwarts, but we did indeed live up to our names as marauders. James and I gave it a go once with a witch, she was a Ravenclaw, but I found him to be a bit... lazy." Sirius was trying to ignore her shock and felt the warmth tingle against his cheeks.

The woman shoved him and growled, "Sirius! You didn't need to tell me that!"

His grin evolved and he arched an eyebrow, "Why, were you actually fantasizing about it?"

Hermione pulled away and started packing up the box, "No, now would you kindly take your leave so I can get ready for dinner?"

The animagus figured he pressed his luck and moved to stand, "Oh, alright. I will behave myself tonight." When he stood he scratched his chin, "Why does your son want me to have a child so badly?"

Hermione did not look at him as she closed the box, "Because I told him he was my greatest gift his dad ever gave me. He just wants you to be happy too."

"Cute kid. You are wrong though," Sirius paused and she glanced up at him. "He is the best gift you gave Remus. Moony told me that himself. You really are the greatest witch we ever met, Hermione. Even if you don't know it." With that, he left before she could respond.

0o0o

Teddy was skipping as he held the marauders' hands and swung them. Her son was by far the happiest she had ever seen him. Hermione tried to focus on the evening and getting through dinner, but things were nagging at her. How close were the marauders really? Sirius always joked about them being lovers, but she knew better, or at least she thought so.

Draco was standing in the entry hall and running fingers over a sculpture the Malfoy's had. "Always so prompt, I should say I am surprised, but it doesn't shock me anymore." He grumbled and smiled at Hermione.

"Uncle Draco!" Teddy shouted and bolted toward the lanky blond.

Draco scooped the boy up and grinned at him, "Professor Lupin, you have shrunk!"

"Just multiplied," Remus declared and Draco chuckled.

"It is astounding how similar you both look. There is no doubt in my mind she had your child. It is nice to see you, Remus." Draco's voice was friendly and it took the edge off the room.

Sirius walked up to the Malfoy and ruffled his hair, "You have turned into a polite bugger haven't you?"

Draco put down Teddy and shrugged his shoulders, "Granger grew on me. Come on, mother is waiting for us."

The boy was skipping after Draco and the marauders walked side by side with Hermione. She found it endearing that they were so protective of her. The witch knew that's why they were stationed how they were. Maybe they still believed that she was affected as she walked through the manor? There were very few rooms that gave her ill feelings, but the dining room was not one of them.

Narcissa stood up from the table and strolled over, taking the boy in her arms, "Edward! Aunt Cissa has missed you so." Hermione smiled at the older witch who was running her fingers through the boy's hair, "Hermione, it is so lovely to see you."

"Always a pleasure, Narcissa. As you can see I have my bodyguards with me today." Hermione teased and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hello, cousin. I am glad to see you convinced your husband to remove the awful art in here." Sirius mused and the older witch nodded.

"I tried my efforts at cooking tonight. Draco has been very supportive of my new desire to do things on my own." Narcissa took the boy's hand and led him over to the table.

"Did you make all the food?" Teddy inquired and Draco laughed.

"My mother is trying to prepare herself for grandchildren I fear."

Sirius sat down next to Draco across the table and Hermione sat down next to Narcissa at the head of the table. Teddy sat in between his parents and was smiling at the steaming food in front of him. The conversation was minimal until Narcissa gasped and held her finger up.

"Cousin, Lucius was going through some of our storage and we found something you might like." She flicked her wand in the air and a small box came flowing toward her. "It is an heirloom. I know how you feel about our house, but I felt that the male of the house should indeed hold the heirlooms."

When she offered Sirius the box, he glanced inside and frowned, "This is a Taaffeite ring, Cissa. Are you quite sure you do not want to keep this?"

She waved him off, "I am quite sure that belongs in your possession, Sirius. The house motto is etched on the inside of the band." His discomfort was plain to see and Draco nudged him.

"It isn't like any of us are hurting for wealth, cousin. Take the ring."

Sirius ran a finger over the silver band, "Regulus received father's ring after I ran away. I was sure that it was the last one before this."

Hermione smiled over at him before speaking, "I think it is a great idea, Sirius. You are the lord of your House now. It is important to have small tokens of it. It doesn't mean you cannot develop a different sense of self for it and its future."

Narcissa glanced at Sirius with interest, "Tell me, do you think you will marry? It has made for an interesting debate."

The animagus frowned slightly after placing the box in his coat, "Well, my initial plans are to shag half of England first."

Draco stifled a laugh at his mother's paling expression, "I told you, he is not interested in petty agreements."

"I don't think Sirius has an idea on what he has to offer a woman outside of the bedroom and his wealth," Hermione mused and Remus shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"He was never one to declare his worth in love for extended periods of time." Remus agreed and Sirius gave them a glare worthy of war.

"Mom told me a long time ago that Uncle Sirius thought no one loves him more than my dad. I love him lots and so does mom."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "She did often speak of him."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I am well aware of what I spoke about, Draco."

"In her defense, she spoke about them both frequently, dear," Narcissa responded and Hermione's cheeks tinted.

Sirius grinned and sighed, "To think that she had been hiding this gem from me... I will never let that go, sweetheart," Sirius snickered and Hermione turned scarlet.

"She does tend to be quite selective on what she tells us, doesn't she?" Remus joined in and Hermione rolled her eyes.

There was a small silence and Hermione was about to reply when another voice entered the room. "Seems my wife forgot to remind me of our guests..."

Hermione's breath hitched and Narcissa was trying to recover from her surprise as she smiled at him strolling over to the table. "Lucius, I invited them over for dinner last minute. I thought you were going to be wayward."

"Wayward... yes, my obligations finished earlier than expected. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin..." Lucius trailed off as he stood next to Narcissa. "It is nice to see you both- alive."

"Uncle Lucius, are you having dinner with us?" Teddy inquired and the older blond man narrowed his gaze.

"I am not your uncle, mutt." He spat and Hermione stood up.

"Lucius, do not speak to my son in such a way," Her voice held a clear warning and the man smirked.

"Father, time and place," Draco reminded him and the older man lowered his demeanor as Sirius's fingers twitched over where his wand was hidden.

Remus was mimicking the act as the man rounded the table and sat down next to Draco. "Seems I have forgotten my manners in Yorkshire. Please, sit down." His voice was a hiss and Teddy patted his mother's arm.

"I expect an apology to my son," Hermione spoke with a pointed voice and folded her arms.

"My apologies, Edward... I was quite rude," Lucius was almost dismissive, but Hermione sat down and the boy smiled.

"It's alright, Uncle Sirius says you sometimes forget to take your medicine."

The older blond was stunned by the boy and Draco started chuckling, "Sirius, you will get in trouble if he always repeats you."

Narcissa flicked her wand and Lucius's plate was soon filled with food, "Now that we have had our little outburst." She stopped and glared at her husband, "I was thinking of a number of witches who would love to hear from you, cousin. They are all well renown and very well liked."

Sirius waved her off and shook his head, "None that will interest me, Cissa. I am quite content in my small engagements."

Draco sipped his glass and glanced over at Hermione, "Now that you both are clearly established, what is the next step for you?"

Remus hemmed and frowned lightly, "We haven't gotten that far yet. Small steps are more progressive than giant leaps. Less whiplash," his voice was very diplomatic and Teddy gave a nod in agreement, even though the conversation was clearly over his head.

"It must be so hard to contend with your own... instinct. I cannot imagine what you have to impose on yourself not to prey on such swift action, being what you are." Lucius murmured and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Clearly that is my cue to take my family home. Thank you for dinner, Narcissa, it was lovely." Hermione said simply and stood up.

"But mom, we haven't had the cake yet," Teddy argued and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"We will bake one at home. Give your aunt and uncle a hug, hop to it." Remus responded and stood up.

The boy did as he was bid and took his mother's hand. "I will meet you back there," the werewolf finished and Hermione took her son from the room.

Sirius stood up and glared at the eldest Malfoy as Remus bared his teeth, "If you ever speak to her or use that tone in front of them again... we won't take social etiquette into account. You have been fairly warned, Malfoy." Remus growled and Sirius sneered.

"I quiver with fear," Lucius hissed with a glower.

"You can run my name through the mud all you like, but that is my family whether you like it or not. We don't lie down and lick boots, Lucius." Sirius snarled and turned to the other two at the table. "I will see you both soon, I am sure. Good evening."

The marauders left the dining room side by side and gave each other a nod; it was true, they both would protect them and each other from that maliciousness. It was a long hard road, but they would trek it together... blood or not, they all were family.


	12. Chapter 12

"The mountain does not bow to the mighty, Miss Granger. I have to say I am colored impressed. Am I under the correct assumption you are not the same witch as before?" Lucius purred as he examined the unconscious wizards on the floor.

"I need to take them back with me to Grimmauld... Lucius, I have only memories of what my former self went through..." Hermione murmured and ran a hand through her hair.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Did you wipe their memories already?"

The witch huffed, "I don't see the point. They are just as lost as I am."

Lucius walked the room and scratched his chin as he spoke, "Well, we cannot have that, now can we?"

Her eyes grew sharp as she glared, "You have your Black, now leave us be. I am not as desperate or lonesome as the last version of myself. Her memories are plagued with those feelings. You used her until her death with this ridiculous mission. I am taking my marauders home."

The drawing room felt as menacing as she remembered it. Lucius scoured the room and encircled them once before approaching, "You may want to convince your pureblood friend to have a child soon. You never know how... impatient the whole of us will get. Our children are sick. Lord Greengrass is not someone to make a fool of; I should know, Draco is his youngest betrothed."

"How does Sirius having a child have anything to do with that? Don't you think that is a moronic ideal?" Hermione positioned herself between Lucius and the unconscious marauders.

His fingers slithered on her neck and she sneered at him as he spoke, "Silly little muggleborn... don't you understand why the House of Black is so important? You carelessly position your son, your son's father and you between the whole pureblood community to protect him against nature. Many of us will not be pleased by that. If you do not convince him, I will have ways of doing so myself. Unfortunately, you will not remember them." His wand was out and she reached for hers. "Your son is in the other room, Miss Granger. Shall we cause a scene or are you going to comply before I tuck these memories kindly away for you?"

"You can make me forget, Malfoy, but it will do you no benefit for your task," Hermione breathed with a glower.

Lucius smirked with vicious delight, "More than you know, Miss Granger. Pieces of a well-detailed puzzle. I just need the finishing touches."

Hermione was gasping for air as she felt around her bed. Another memory that was surfacing? She was not only convinced that Lucius had manufactured memories of their return, she was now certain that there was more to the story. She spent months distracted with her growing accustom to her life change that she did not ask important questions.

There was a knock at her door and she felt it strange, being so late. "Hermione, may I please come in?" Remus asked and she exhaled.

"Of course," her reply was light and he entered the room. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head and for a split moment, she saw the unsure youth he would have been ages ago. "I just- I really- well..." He was sputtering softly and she moved to make space on her bed.

"Come snuggle with me?" Her offer brought relief to his face and he climbed into the blankets next to her. "Having a hard time sleeping tonight, Moony?"

His lips caressed her hair as she rested on his chest, "As I do every night."

The witch's fingers trailed lines and circles through his chest hair, "Remus, why do you think you ended up with memories of this timeline?"

His chest shook with a chuckled and she felt his hot breath upon her, "That is a question I asked myself at great length when we first arrived. I can only assume that when our world was so different, it is the same, just mutated in a way now. Linear lines of time all twisted together in a beautiful 'what if' scenario. There are moments that no one else would have been privy to for me not to believe that our memories were changed from entering this time."

When she gazed up at him he saw the shimmering in her eyes, "Remus, I did not bring you both back from the dead."

The werewolf gave her a nod and sighed heavily, "I know. I have known that for quite some time. There are fragments of thought with a sheen that unless you have experienced manufactured memories, you wouldn't know. The charm was good, don't get me wrong, Hermione. I am impressed by your skills as always, but you cannot fake certain things. Memories are one of them."

She covered her mouth with embarrassment, "I am sorry."

Remus chuckled and pulled her closer, "You are my favorite silly witch. Those memories weren't important. You did not try to place one over the history and it was actually surprising that you were shocked I had the history of ours in my mind."

"Mine was given to me by my other self. She was tasked with bringing Sirius back with her and she was looking for you as well. She was an old witch who handed me everything I needed to save you both and bring you here... whatever timeturner Lucius gave her, it was able to manipulate time."

The werewolf raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "You are tripping over these memories now? That must mean the memory charm he used is wearing off. Sloppy work or timed to be that way."

"Why would he want me to remember him changing my memories of bringing you back months later?"

"A question we will both seek an answer to tomorrow. Would you like me to lull you back to sleep?" The last hint of his voice was seductive and primal.

She released the tension of her thoughts and maneuvered to kiss him, "If you think you can muster-" her sentence was interrupted by him pushing her to her back and climbing on top of her.

"More than you know," his voice rumbled and they enjoyed the midnight mingling.

0o0o

Despite the dreams of recently, things were starting to normalize in 12 Grimmauld Place. The weekend was rapidly approaching and Friday night should have been date night for Sirius. It was going to be in fact... but things change. Minerva McGonagall had called on Remus for some expertise in a grim way. The pack of wolves that were children of his affliction was acting manic lately and Hagrid was nearly mauled by one of them.

She requested that Remus find them and inquire about their difficulties so that they could be satisfied. The werewolf knew he was the only one McGonagall knew who could at least understand the wolf pack so he agreed.

Hermione was not happy that Remus was going to be tossed into a fray of vicious wolves and trying to solve their less than happy demeanor. She and Teddy bid him farewell that evening and Sirius knew he could not leave to prance around with some witch Nymphadora insisted on him having dinner with. He politely canceled and assisted with taking care of the little Lupin and the worried witch.

It wasn't until after dinner when Hermione was putting her son to bed that anything remarkable took place. She had just finished reading to him and the boy was curled up in his bed. "Mom, are you worried about dad?"

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair, "No, Teddy. Your daddy is going to be fine. Remember what I told you about him; he likes to do the right thing just like me."

Teddy sighed and nodded, "I hope I can be just like dad and Uncle Sirius one day. They are good wizards."

"They truly are," Hermione kissed her son and stood up. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

The young mother left the room and saw the animagus leaning on the wall nearest to the door. "I always am intrigued to see you taking care of him like that. My mother was never a soft creature."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "You deserved better, Sirius. I am sorry your mother was so horrible."

"Have a nightcap with me?" He inquired, but his gaze did not meet hers.

She gestured an agreeing motion, "Alright, I could use something to take the edge off."

They had gone down to the library and Sirius showed her one of the secrets; a hidden panel behind one of the bookcases where his father hid all of their best spirits. They collapsed on the couch together and passed the bottle between each other. They were confessing things they have only admitted to their close friends. It was a good start to a friendship in Sirius's opinion.

"I wished I knew I never needed vindication for my intelligence," she admitted after swigging a large gulp.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stole the bottle from her, "I wished I knew I never needed to protect others from myself."

Hermione scowled at him as he drank from the bottle, "Sirius, why is it that you just don't hear anyone who tells you about your greatness?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Because I was told to never accede my station as a child. I was tortured and beaten into submission to believe that if it wasn't their way, it was atrocious and I was going to always disappoint. I remember being not even seven and my mother stood me and Reggie up against the wall in the drawing room. If we did not answer her questions on purity and our family correctly... we were severely punished. I sniveled in pain on the ground and watched as Regulus shook in fear. They made him fearful not to follow in my footsteps, I just said what we both thought as children."

Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth and her eyes grew wide as he downed a good bit of the bottle. "Sirius, I am so sorry." She whispered and he smiled over at her.

"Don't be, sweetheart. You faced the prejudice of wickedness from those beliefs. If I was there I would have beaten the pulp out of anyone who said those things to you." He ran a thumb over the scar on her arm. "If I was alive I would have tortured her myself, Hermione."

She took the bottle from him and sighed, "I don't let it control me. In the other version of life... it took me years to get over it, to become stronger for it... to rise above it. This version I had to for my son and that saved me so much sadness. I may not work at the ministry or stop the wrongdoers anymore, but I have made a difference in different ways; you marauders are here." Hermione hugged the animagus and pulled away when something prodded at her chest.

Hermione rubbed the spot and glared at him, "Oh, I forgot I had this in my coat pocket." Sirius murmured and took the box out with the ring in it.

He opened it and Hermione finished her sip of the bottle before leaning next to him and gazing at the ring. It was a gorgeous silver band with diamonds and a giant black center stone. The witch was in awe at the craftsmanship of the ring and shook her head, "Sirius, it is absolutely beautiful."

"I fear if I place this on, it makes me accept what was done by my ancestors and family." He confessed and Hermione shook her head.

She was feeling the alcohol like a bludger hit her in the face, but sober enough to place the bottle on the table in front of them. "This is a second chance for you. You can make the most of it since no one is here telling you what you must be. Sirius, you are the head of the House of Black. You make the rules now."

He smirked at her and pulled the ring from the box, "Do you think this will make me look too gaudy?" He teased and slid the ring on.

It was if her mind turned completely off. She did not remember climbing on his lap. Hermione could not recall running her fingers over his skin once he stripped his shirt. The witch did not remember kissing him or even screaming his name that night. Hermione Granger did not recall anything that night as she would wake and life would remain the same... so she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Sirius, mom says dad is going to be home today!" The boy called through the door.

The animagus groaned and turned over in his bed, "Well, tell your mum to go sod off with waking me at this awful hour."

It had been a whole week of Remus being away and things weren't different between them. Sirius could have sworn through drunken dreams that he had shagged the supple witch, but she denies remembering anything of the sort after sitting on the couch in the library. She had woken in her bed and he was passed out with a bottle in hand on the couch in the library. He was too sloshed to remember and she had far less than him so it must have been true.

He had figured it was suppression of feelings, "Uncle Sirius? It is half past noon, are you going to get up?" The boy asked and the man growled.

"Come in so you will stop yelling, kid."

The boy padded into the room with a cup, "Mom wanted me to give you some tea. She told me that you got in late and might need a bit of... incessive?"

"Incentive, Teddy boy. Your mom told you I might need the incentive to crawl from my bed."

"She is making your favorite breakfast for lunch," Teddy said simply as he handed the wounded man the cup.

"Thank you, kid. I appreciate you walking it up here to me."

The child stood there and glanced around before folding his arms in front of him, "Uncle Sirius, if my mom saw your clothes all over the floor she would be ripe."

The animagus hung his arms off the bed with his cup in hand and grinned at the boy, "Isn't it nice that she isn't my mom?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The boy inquired and he saw his best mate's expression appear on the child.

It was an expression of curious embarrassment, "No, not now, Teddy. Girlfriends are hard work. Why, do you have a girlfriend?"

The child blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Victoire asked me if I had a girlfriend during our slumber party and I told her no. She owled me today and asked me to come over for the weekend. Mom told me I wasn't allowed to have a girlfriend until I got to my sixth year at Hogwarts. I never told mom she was my girlfriend though."

The animagus sipped his tea again and recalled the boy talking about the blond child when he first moved in. "Do you fancy the little Weasley?"

Teddy scowled and shook his head, "She makes fun of my books and tells me I am too smart to play with her."

Sirius managed a bright grin, "Sounds to me like she is jealous of your books and wants your attention."

"I don't want to hold hands with her. That is what you do with girlfriends?"

"Among other things, absolutely."

Teddy tilted his head and his gaze shifted upward, "But you are not my mom's boyfriend?"

Sirius was surprised at the boy's conclusion, "What do you mean? Your mother is not even close to being my girlfriend, Teddy."

He raised his finger, "But you hold my mom's hand and tell her how pretty she is. My dad does it too and when I asked my mom she says that's what people do when they love each other."

"There is more to the whole girlfriend thing than that, kid. Some stuff you will learn about later."

Teddy looked unconvinced, "Your secret is safe with me, Uncle Sirius. I won't tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry tonight." The boy had left the stunned animagus and shut the door.

"Feisty little bugger, isn't he?" Remus's young voice entered the room and a body flopped on the bed next to him.

"He is your son, you would know," Sirius grumbled then slurped his tea.

"Moony's cute little son strikes again!" James hollered and chuckled.

Sirius set the cup down on the nightstand before yanking himself off the bed, "Come off of it, marauders."

"You really think we drunkenly dreamed shagging her? Are we that far gone that you decided to fantasize about her?" The young Sirius mused as he glanced around the room. "We are disgusting, Padfoot. We need to shape up."

"I shagged some blond last night, I am perfectly fine." Sirius retorted and started to dig through the wardrobe.

Remus chuckled and nudged the young animagus some, "He thinks he is fine because he got his knob polished. All the while my son is seeing him dote on his mother with the same vim I do. Far from fine in my assessment."

"You all can bugger off, I don't need you today." Sirius snapped and the young marauders glanced at each other.

"Touchy, touchy... we are just here to help," James grumbled and rolled off the bed. "You bring us here when you know something isn't right. You best fix it, Pads. You are going to end up talking to just us before long."

When Sirius looked back into the room the phantom memories were gone and he shook his head, "Everything is fine. Fantasies or not, it is normal to have a healthy sexual appetite." He tried convincing himself as he got ready for the day.

0o0o

Remus came home and things smelt different to him. At first, it was subtle things, like the air had a thick texture to it and he reasoned it was from being out in the forest for so long. It wasn't until he embraced his witch that some of the scents were identified as hers. It was like leaving a room for days and coming back to find the smells of a feast. He sniffed her and nuzzled against her to Hermione and Teddy's surprise.

"You smell fantastic," he grumbled and she felt his tongue discreetly taste her skin.

"Dad, mom is not a lollipop," the boy said testily; clearly put out that his father had not spoiled him with attention yet.

"She very well tastes like one, let me have another try," he teased with a smirk and kissed her deeply.

When they parted Hermione pressed her hands to his scruffy face, "Mr. Lupin, what has gotten into you!" She exclaimed with a smile and the werewolf grinned wildly.

"I don't know, but there will be a thorough investigation of it later." He grumbled and pulled away so he could turn to his son. "Now, what is this business about you and Victoire having another sleepover?"

Teddy tugged his father into the kitchen and Hermione followed in tow, "She wants me to come visit again. Mom told me that I cannot have a girlfriend yet, but she is not my girlfriend, dad."

Remus sat down next to Sirius who was finishing up lunch, "Good to see you, mate," Sirius patted Remus's shoulder.

"Well, I beg to differ with your mother on the age limit you can have a girlfriend." Remus snickered and Hermione glared at him as she dressed him a cup of tea. "You, however, cannot have a girlfriend before you finish your third year at Hogwarts. That is a sound age to wait for."

"Remus, that is too young for my son to be chasing after girls." The witch said pointedly as she handed him the teacup.

"Don't worry mom, girls are absolutely horrible. Victoire was threatening to throw my books out the window at Grans last week." Teddy confirmed and Hermione gave him a nod.

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I had my first girlfriend in my third year. She was a fourth year Hufflepuff."

Teddy made a face and Remus laughed, "By girlfriend, he means that he sat there and blushed stupidly as she complimented him on his pretty eyes."

Hermione sat down next to Remus and raised an eyebrow, "When did you have your first girlfriend, Moony?"

Remus cleared his throat and his cheeks tinted, "I was in my fifth year. By then I felt a little more comfortable with myself. She was relentless and I was clueless."

"Last I remember you dated that Bulgarian Seeker in your fourth year, sweetheart," Sirius teased and Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I have never had affection for boys my age, even then. Viktor was even pushing it for me, but at least he was polite."

"Polite." Remus snorted and Hermione could see the minor amount of jealousy flare.

"When was it that you found the attraction for dear, ole Moony?" Sirius inquired and lounged in his chair.

Hermione turned bright red and gulped a bit, "Well, it was probably... Christmas of my sixth year. I spent Christmas with the Weasleys and Harry wanted to stay with Remus at Grimmauld Place. All of us banded together to spend time here so he did not feel lonely and he was always up late reading. I would stay up and read next to him all night until one of those evenings, we just started talking about you. That was when our letters grew thick after that."

Remus took her hand and smiled, "You have always been too kind."

"Dad, are you going to come to Gran's tonight?" Teddy was still trying to keep in the conversation perimeters.

"I suppose so if your mother wants me to."

Sirius rubbed his face, "I could postpone another night on the town and come as well."

Hermione made an expression of distaste, "Sirius, that isn't a habit you should be satisfied with keeping."

Teddy gazed over at his uncle, "Why does mom not like you visiting with your friends so much?"

"Because your mom believes Uncle Sirius visits too many friends." Remus could not hide a smirk and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"From what I hear you both have had similar friends at one point or another," Hermione bristled and Remus glared over at Sirius.

"So much for secrets between marauders, Padfoot."

The animagus smiled and feigned shock, "Oops."

"Come on, love. I have some books we can read through today for studies." Hermione told her son and ran a hand over Remus's. "You two catch up and join us later if you like."

The werewolf tugged her in for another kiss and she moaned softly into his mouth before pulling away. "I will see you soon," Remus said and she smiled.

"I hope so," she responded and left the room with Teddy.

Remus turned fully to his friend and raised an eyebrow, "She smells different. Either that or I have missed her entirely too much."

Sirius scratched his beard and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, in particular, has changed since you were gone. How does she smell?"

"Like candied witch... completely edible," Remus rumbled and resituated his position. "I want to shag her until she's exhausted."

Sirius chuckled and his expression grew boyish, "I am not going to take the kid so you can bury yourself for hours. You will have to wait like any proper wanker."

Remus's face read conflicted and his brow furrowed, "Padfoot, why did you tell her those things?"

The animagus dropped his smile and thinned his lips before he spoke, "I don't know, Moony. I was teasing her and it came out. You sent me up there to go get her the night we visited the Malfoys and she was in a testy mood."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt for her to know that. It isn't like we secretly threw orgies. It was youthful dalliances that we happen to have shared."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the almost wistful sound in his friend's voice, "Moony."

"No, Sirius."

"Remus, we both know that is has been trying since we got back."

The werewolf hardened his gaze, "You want to tell her? You want to explain pack behavior or should I declare my dysfunction further?"

"Just because we happen to enjoy it together doesn't make it a 'werewolf' thing." Sirius snapped as he put finger quotes on the word.

Remus flared his nostrils and placed his hands on the table, "Padfoot, if it was ever noted that it was more commonplace out of school than you made it sound, she won't wait around. She will take her son and leave. Give it a rest, please."

Sirius gave him a nod and sighed heavily, "I will leave it silenced."

The werewolf tilted his head and chewed his lip, "You fancy her more than you have told me."

"Of course, I wasn't going to tell you that I want to shag your soon to be wife," Sirius confessed and Remus drummed his fingers in a rhythmic fashion.

"Why did you not speak about it? I knew, but you could have told me, you know that."

The animagus felt guilt for the conversation even taking place, "Moony, I am not going to talk about this with you. She is your witch. You have laid claim on her from the very start of this chaotic venture. It is disturbing to even speak about it now."

"This isn't just shagging?"

The question hung in the air and Sirius now resorted to running fingers over his face, "No, it isn't. I want to say it is, but it isn't and it is slowly digging at me. It has for quite some time."

The marauders stared at each other a moment before Remus exhaled steadily, "Well, I am glad you told me, Sirius. We cannot expect to figure any of this out without talking. That is something neither of us is really accelerated with."

Sirius laughed and nodded, "That was James's expertise. We were always that of action and written words."

Remus patted the animagus's shoulder, "You are an excellent marauder. A superb friend and I could not ask for anyone else to be my companion at this stage in our lives. Young enough to bugger it up more, but old enough to know better."

"No truer words have been spoken."

Remus raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Well... other than, 'don't write poems about tits and arse, Padfoot!' Some days I miss Prongs..."

The animagus sighed heavily and smiled, "Me too, Moony. I can agree with that sentiment completely."

"Come on, let's make sure she hasn't gotten to the second year books yet with my son. I have a feeling she will not contain her enthusiasm much longer."

Sirius stood up and tucked the werewolf under his arm, "Either that or she will give him extra homework on muggle things so he can impress his grandfather." The Marauders laughed and enjoyed their company, the air, for the most part, cleared from the conflict.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny, James, Hermione, and Teddy were walking down the street a few weeks later in Diagon Alley. Things were leveled off and actually pretty amazing at their home these days. Hermione had her hair in smooth curls that she claimed she did not treat, but Ginny did not believe her. They were sitting at the small table outside and helping the children eat their ice creams.

"How are things with a certain ex Professor?" Ginny asked as she finished covering her son with a large cloth.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through Teddy's hair. "Excellent. He is... well, he has been very attentive since his return."

"And Sirius?" Ginny pushed further and Hermione grimaced.

"Mom says Uncle Sirius is incorrigible," Teddy mused and James nodded.

"Yep, mum, incurable," James murmured through ice cream.

"He keeps going out almost every night to visit friends. He has taken to wearing this beat up leather jacket and playing his guitar again... some sort of pre-midlife crisis..." Hermione grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "And that is a problem why?"

Hermione turned red and pursed her lips, "He is being a child, Ginny. He should be-"

Ginny interrupted her, "What? Being responsible for someone other than himself? Investing time in some witch you will never like because she will bear odd similarities to things about yourself? Give it a rest, Mione." The redhead was clearly irate with her friend's disapproval.

"It isn't like he is completely hung up on me..."

Teddy interjected again after swallowing, "Mhm, Uncle Sirius is like your secret boyfriend, mom. He does all the things dad does and you told me that's what people do when they love each other."

Hermione was now the color of raspberries, "That is not true, Teddy."

Ginny leaned to her nephew, "What does your uncle do that makes him your mom's secret boyfriend."

Teddy raised his spoon and tilted his head, "Well, he tells my mom she is beautiful. He tells her how very smart she is all the time. He gives her the paper in the mornings he is awake instead of reading it all. Uncle Sirius also fills mom's tea without her asking. Dad does all these things too."

The witch gritted her teeth and tried not to sound defensive, "That doesn't make him my boyfriend, Teddy. Your dad is more my boyfriend."

"Speaking of which, why haven't you both talked about furthering your relationship?" Ginny knew she was on to something.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and found more interest in her ice cream, "It hasn't been a topic. Neither of us know what would be the next step really."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hermione, both of you are so ridiculous."

Hermione's stomach roiled and shoved the bowl on the table. "Well, it happens with two awkward bookish people."

"I wanted to be the first to tell you, I am four months pregnant. We wanted to make sure with this one before getting excited," Ginny spoke simply and Hermione gasped.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me why Harry has been avoiding Grimmauld! I am so happy for you both!"

Teddy clapped and James followed suit, "James, you are going to be a big brother," Teddy told the small Potter.

"Are we getting a cat now, mum?" James asked and Hermione giggled.

"No, love, we are going to have you a baby sister or brother." Ginny told him and James frowned.

"No, mom, I want a cat." James grumbled and Teddy patted James's arms.

"It's alright, James, you will be a good big brother."

Hermione smiled and gazed out at the crowd in thought, "So, are you going to confess something?" Ginny inquired and Hermione turned back to her. "I have this special gift of being able to guess, want me to?"

Hermione tilted her head, "What would that be?"

"When did you stop your potions?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't, why?"

Ginny folded her arms and shook her head, "We never lie to each other, Hermione. I promise I won't get my hopes up, but you are telling me you aren't?"

"I promise you I have always taken my potion every morning after. You know how diligent I am with that stuff, it just takes one missed dose to not work one time." Hermione insisted and Ginny frowned.

"I could swear you have that look about you..."

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought. She had been very routine with it since Remus's return. He has been quite the passionate lover and she has enjoyed it beyond measure. They had mentioned children a few times, but they both agreed that she wanted to get a more stable job before the conversation would continue. Children were expensive and she was not going to rely on a certain Black for charity.

"Maybe it is just happiness," Hermione mused and Ginny scowled.

"Have you?" The question wouldn't have made sense if Hermione wasn't watching the redhead's expressions.

She scrunched her face, "I am sure, I have. Things have been so odd lately I am not sure if I remember if I have or not."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, maybe I have lost my touch."

Hermione made a face and shrugged her shoulders, "It would be too soon to know anyway. I could have sworn I had this month. I have been so preoccupied..."

The Potter left the subject alone, she knew that she would find out eventually from the older witch. "Sirius was talking about throwing a party, maybe he could for me and Harry. It would be a nice excuse."

Hermione nodded and swirled her spoon in the ice cream, "Yes, that would be nice."

"Let's finish ice cream and then we can stop by and grab some potion ingredients. I need you to make me some for this wee Potter." Ginny told her and the other witch smiled.

"Like you read my mind."

"Soon, Mione. Soon it will be like clockwork."

0o0o

Hermione was standing at the counter and stirring her teacup. The witch was thinking deeply about magic relativity theory and how the concept was a failure in several examples. One of them was timeturners and time travel in general. Neither theory nor proven rules of magic applied to what she went through.

"Did you hear me? You are staring blankly off at the wall," Sirius snickered and she shook herself back to the present.

"Hm?"

"What is wrong with you the last couple of days? I try to talk to you and you are either not listening or half asleep in your chair."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I am sorry, Pads. I don't know, maybe I just need some good sleep. What were you saying?"

"I was telling you that Ginny's idea was great and I will send out invitations for next weekend." He did not look pleased by her flighty attention span.

"Great, it will be a lovely party," Hermione sighed and sat down with her tea.

Sirius scrutinized the witch and tried to investigate as to why she seemed so off. "Do you need a nap, Hermione?"

The woman was shaking her head when Remus and Teddy walked into the room, "Mother, you are looking very pretty today."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as the father and son, "What are you going to ask me for?"

The boy glanced up at his dad, "Ask her."

"Mother, can we go visit Uncle George and Fred tonight for dinner?"

She nodded and shifted in her seat, "Of course, if you like. I think I am going to stay home. I am feeling a bit under the weather."

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances; they knew very well that Hermione rarely got sick. "Are you getting a bug, mom?" Teddy inquired and Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe I just need a hot bath and some sleep." Hermione ran a hand through his hair.

"I can stay if you like? I don't mind cooking a bit of soup for you." Remus offered and she waved him off.

"Go have fun, I will be just fine," she insisted and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I don't think I want to go so I will stay and charm you with my fantastic personality." Sirius spoke and Remus chuckled as Hermione groaned.

Hermione got up and bid them goodbyes before heading up the stairs to her room. She was laying down and trying for some sleep, but she felt off. The witch tossed and turned for a bit before deciding to go organize her son's room. The witch had noted that he needed a bit of freshening up and his sheets could be changed.

"Aren't you cute when you are being all domestic," Sirius teased as he entered the room.

"Well, he needed a bit of cleaning, so I figured it is better than laying in my bed and unsucessfully getting sleep."

Sirius moved a few of the models on the shelf, "Would you like me to make you some food? Bacon and eggs?"

Hermione pressed her hand to her stomach and shook her head, "No, I think I will just opt out and eating tonight. My stomach is uneven."

Taking the boy's towel that was slung over his bedframe, she took it into the bathroom. "You say your stomach is uneven? Like, cannot stand the idea of food uneven or about to be bent at the toilet for hours uneven?" Sirius questioned and Hermione waved him off as she hung the towel up.

"Like none of your business, Sirius," Hermione said pointedly and she was starting to panic slightly.

"You know it isn't a bad thing to talk about it?" He was trying to ease her but did not realize it was only making her feel worse.

"Honestly, Sirius, I am fine."

"You look green, maybe you should-"

Sirius could not finish his statement when Hermione ducked down with grace and voided her stomach at the toilet. It would have been hilarious to the animagus if he wasn't witnessing something he finally connected the dots on. The animagus did not realize he was going to have to deal with them having one so soon. It made him a bit sad under his worry for the witch.

"Hermione, are you going to have a wee werewolf baby?" He asked and the woman wiped her mouth as she flushed the toilet.

"I am beginning to think so..." She whimpered and collapsed to the floor. "I don't understand, I was so careful..."

"You did not plan for this?"

"No! I have been taking my potion every time. I haven't missed one dose I was sure." She sounded pathetic and made him scowl.

"Well, apparently you missed one dose."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the towel from the wall, "Thanks for telling me... I had no clue as I was puking my guts out."

Sirius heaved a sigh, "Alright, I am sorry. I know it only is making you feel worse."

She shook her head, "I am sorry, I am being rude. It's not like it is your fault I am sitting on the bathroom floor sick to my stomach."

He ducked down to her, "Did you want me to make you some ginger tea? Remus always has some for his stomach after the full moon."

She nodded slowly and pouted, "Alright, I think I will send a letter to Ginny and ask her what to do."

Sirius ran fingers through her hair, "You will be alright, just brush your teeth... your breath is rotten."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Always the charmer, Padfoot."

"Always," he retorted and stood up, moving to leave.

"Pads," she paused and he looked down at her. "Don't tell Remus. I need to wrap my head around this first."

He gave her a nod and smiled, "Of course, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with me."

Hermione motioned agreement, "You are the best, Padfoot. Thank you." He left her to compose herself and try to make sense of all of this.


	15. Chapter 15

She was in the bath when the Lupins got home from George and Angelina's house. Teddy went up the stairs to stash his goodies he got from his uncle and Remus sat down at the table with Sirius. The animagus seemed almost perturbed with something, but he knew not to ask. There was something on Sirius's face that plainly stated that it wasn't a questionable subject.

"Are you going to ask her to get serious soon?" He questioned and Remus tilted his head in curiosity.

"Was something said?"

The dark-haired marauder shook his head, "No, I am just worried you both are going to be too timid to speak about it. Neither one of you is very much about stirring the cauldron. It has been quite a while; don't you think it is time?"

Remus rubbed his face before he spoke, "I suppose. We have been talking about it, but I have not flat out asked her where she would like to stand. I can see her being just as nervous as I am."

Sirius chuckled and leaned against the back of his chair, "I am not sure what to tell you, Moony. You have always been that way. She loves you, you love her… it is an easy answer."

There was an etched discomfort that crept across the werewolf's expression, "She is quite fond of you too… I worry that she doesn't really know what she wants."

"That's a simple one; I don't want a relationship and I definitely don't want one with your witch, Moony."

Remus visibly seemed unconvinced, "Alright, Padfoot. If you say so."

"Are you worried she is going to get bored of you one day? That would be the only reason you would ever think she would want more than my knob." Sirius's expression gave nothing away, but Remus could smell the edging of discontent.

"Not bored… that is an easy conflict to resolve for Hermione… just that she feels incomplete. Something that has been raking at my nerves since the start of this business."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Merlin, Remus. You need to realize that you are her one and only. I wouldn't hold out much longer if I were you. You never know what she might be bringing to the table next."

Remus rubbed his face as Teddy was hopping down the stairs, "Dad, mom just got out of the tub. She was asking if you would go help her with something." The boy said as he came into the dining room.

The werewolf stood and passed his son, "I will be back, tell your Uncle Sirius about dinner." Remus left and the child listened to him to go up the stairs.

Teddy sat down across from his uncle and tapped his fingers on the table, "Uncle Sirius, why is mom acting strange?"

"Hm?"

"She is not acting like she usually does."

The animagus was actually interested to see why he would observe such a thing, "How is she not acting normal?"

"She isn't feeling very well and is always tired. Aunt Ginny was asking if mom was taking her potions, but I didn't know mom takes potions. Aunt Ginny told us she was having a baby and my mom got excited, but she looked sick."

Sirius tried to contain his excitement about the news of a new Potter, "Maybe your mom isn't sleeping very well. Maybe we should see if your dad will let your mom sleep with him in his bed."

The boy gave him a nod and held up a finger, "That just might work, Uncle Sirius."

"You must be happy that your parents are happy." Sirius mused and Teddy made a face.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

The boy folded his arms, "You aren't going to move, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Sirius was scowling and Teddy looked to be doubtful.

"Mom told Aunt Ginny she worries about that… I don't want you to leave, Uncle Sirius. You are my bestest friend."

Sirius reached over and rubbed the little Lupin on the head, "I promise you I am not moving anywhere. I am living here until I am old and bedridden."

Teddy grinned brightly and nodded, "Okay, I can live with that, Uncle Sirius."

"Well, I hope so, kid because I am not moving anytime soon. I might even teach all the secrets of the house so you can scare your mom."

The boy's eyes grew and he clapped, "Oh, please?"

Sirius smirked and glanced at the clock, "Alright, I will show you a few before your dad gets back down here. Come on," the Animagus and the boy left for the sitting room and the real tour began for the little Lupin.

0o0o

Hermione had decided to not tell Remus until she was positive that she was, in fact, growing a baby. Instead, she kept herself busy at the Malfoys for the last week and hid her symptoms with some tricks Ginny had taught her. It was becoming clear after she woke up to a stomach of war and turmoil. She spent a bulk of the time in the restroom trying to get through the more severe bouts of nausea.

It was the last day she was going to go through their library and part of her was sad about it. Hermione knew she no longer needed the excess amount of time at home since Remus and Sirius were there with Teddy. The concept still made her a bit melancholy that it was going to change and she was going to go without her son so much.

Draco strolled in with little interest in her inventory as he sipped from a glass, "It is two in the afternoon and you are drinking." It was not a question as Hermione flicked her wand to shut one of the books on the desk.

"Loosen up a bit, Granger, there is going to be a party in a few days… I am only preparing myself." He spat and lounged in the armchair. Draco offered her an empty glass and she waved it off too quickly for his tastes, "What are you already expecting another miniature professor?"

Hermione did not turn fast enough to the shelf nearby to hide her blush, "That is not really your business, Draco."

"Ah, so it is true? That is why you are looking for a bit more job security? I heard you accepted a job at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Hermione pursed her lips and turned to him, "I have to be able to make sure my family is alright."

Draco gave her an agreeing motion, "The only disappointing thing about this is that we will no longer be able to have our chats."

The witch gave him a smile, "They have been nice over the years. I think you have grown on me some."

He laughed and sighed, "For a know-it-all, you are definitely plenty more fun than I ever thought before. It has been quite enlightening."

"Hello?" Sirius's voice rang out from the other room and Draco stood up.

"There's our company. When you are done with prattling in the library, come join us in the sitting room. Mother invited over Sirius for tea." He left her in the room alone and Hermione continued with the books.

She had lollygagged with finishing the inventory for as long as she could before setting her work down and slowly creeping toward the sitting room. The witch refused to admit that she did not want to be there with Sirius. Hermione also denied the idea of popping outside before anyone noticed so that she could avoid it all together. However, she settled for walking into the room and saw Sirius dressed nicely and laughing with Narcissa.

"Oh, Sirius, you slay me," the older witch murmured and Draco smirked at the bookish woman coming in.

"About time you got here, Granger. Come on and sit down. We were just talking about your son."

"My cousin was just telling us about his trip to the zoo," The older witch murmured and Hermione sat down on the loveseat across from them.

"He is quite entertaining. Teddy asked that if his uncle thought hard enough could he turn into another animal. I told him he was a burrow on occasion." Hermione said smartly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, sweetheart. Luckily, I am his favorite person in the world," the Animagus teased and Hermione dressed a cup of tea for herself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sirius," Hermione grumbled and Draco laughed.

They were trading stories over tea when another wave was approaching Hermione. She kindly excused herself and went to the bathroom. It was making her miserable and the realization that she was not going to be able to avoid that conversation was approaching swiftly. Running cold water over her face after it started to subside, there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, I have something for that," Sirius spoke through the door and she welcomed him in.

The witch did not speak or make a face at him, she just continued to pat the cool cloth on her face and exhale heavily. Sirius set down a potion and Hermione took it before drying her face. "Thank you, Pads."

His right hand extended to rub her arm, but she caught sight of his ring. It was like everything happened in slow motion as the metal touched her skin. Once it did, there was a sharp jolt and moments she swore she never lived ran through her mind. His lips on hers. His flesh against her skin… his name screaming from her mouth.

She jerked away from him violently, "Sirius," her eyes were wide and her mouth grew dry.

He frowned heavily and tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"I need- I am- excuse me!" she gasped and pushed by him, striding toward the library.

Checking to make sure he did not follow her, she paced the room, "What happened?" she asked herself and rubbed her temples. "There is no clear possibility why that would be true…"

Hermione was rubbing her face as she paced and groaned as another stream of the heady memories came flooding her mind. There was almost a validating feeling that came from them as she remembered climbing the stairs that night and readying herself for bed. Of course, that was why she did not remember missing her potion… she did not remember even why she had to take it!

"That bloody ring, it has to be the ring," Hermione growled and turned to see the frightening patriarch watching her from his desk.

"You stupid girl," he spat cruelly as he stood up. "You could not leave well enough alone? I have an almost completely foolproof enchantment on his ring and you ruin it."

Hermione glared over at him and folded her arms, "Enchantment? For what, Lucius? To make women claw at him like fresh meat? This isn't some game, these are lives you are playing with!"

Lucius was towering over her and his eyes flickered with ferocity, "It was only going to work with a witch who unarguably had an attraction for him. A single use that I planned to make sure was done so with a witch of a certain caliber. Unfortunately, you developed such without my knowledge. I should have made sure you were out of the question. Now the House of Black will yet again be tainted with muddied blood." He spat at her and she turned red with anger.

"You have no right to speak to her like that," Sirius's voice entered the room. "Get your things, sweetheart, we are leaving." The animagus had his wand out and stalked toward Lucius.

The blond seemed unmoved by the wand in his face, "Sirius Black, father to be," Lucius snickered and Hermione dropped her defensive demeanor.

Sirius glared at the older wizard and straightened his posture, "You are a right wanker, Lucius. Stay away from her, do you hear me? I will not warn you again."

Hermione moved to grab her bag and Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What do you think will make the werewolf more upset? The fact that she is having your child or the fact that she had to be yearning for you for the enchantment on your ring to work?"

The small witch paled and Sirius clenched his jaw, "Lucius! What have you done!" Narcissa shouted as she came into the library.

"I just helped your cousin along with furthering his bloodline," he sounded almost gleeful at the minor cringe that Sirius displayed.

Narcissa waved for Hermione to come over to her, "Want me to get you something to eat?" she asked the younger witch.

"That is quite alright, cousin. We are going home," Sirius snapped and dropped his pose so he could turn to the women. "He is not allowed at my party, I am sorry, Cissa. I will see you in a couple of days. Come on, Hermione. Let's get out of here." His orders were sharp and Hermione followed in his footsteps.

They went into the sitting room and Draco raised an eyebrow, "Who stole the snitch? You both look miserable."

"I will see you this weekend, cousin," Sirius said flatly and threw floo into the fireplace.

He helped Hermione through first and ran fingers through his hair, "Be kind to your mother, she might have a row with your father once I have left."

"What did he do now?" Draco sounded not in the least bit surprised.

"He tricked my best mate's witch to shag me. Not exactly the conversation I am looking forward to having either."

Draco raised his eyebrows and his jaw dropped a little, "She is having your baby? That is bloody mental."

"My sentiments exactly. I will see you this weekend if I survive to be there."

"Good luck…"

Sirius sighed heavily as he stepped into the fireplace, "Thank you. I am quite sure I will be needing it."


	16. Chapter 16

The temperature in the dining room at Grimmauld Place was heated. Sirius was not well timed with his admission and Hermione sent Teddy up the stairs before it had all started. Now, they had a furious werewolf on their hands.

"You inconsiderate, oblivious, fucking wanker!" Remus shouted as he had lifted Sirius off the ground like a ragdoll.

"Moony! Put him down!" Hermione shouted and pointed to the table. "Sit down before our son wonders why you are screaming."

Sirius almost fell to the ground when Remus dropped him and the animagus rolled his eyes, "It isn't like I planned for this, Moony."

The werewolf sat down and glared over at Sirius, "You did not even check the ring you got from the Malfoys. It could have been cursed, or worse." Remus growled and the animagus rubbed the back of his neck as he slumped in the chair across from him.

Hermione was at the head of the table between them and chewing her lip, "Let's talk, gentlemen, try not to fight."

Sirius exhaled heavily, "I am sorry I did not check the ring before putting it on."

Remus pointed a finger at him, "This is worse than a drunken shag, she has to live with this for nine months. Not even going into the fact that you are going to be a father."

Sirius paled and Hermione fidgeted in her chair, "Maybe I should go check on Teddy."

Remus folded his arms and his brow furrowed, "No, we need to talk about this."

Hermione covered her face, "How am I supposed to tell my son?"

Sirius shook his head, "Why don't you go sit with him. I will talk it out with Moony."

The werewolf glared at him but did not object as he could smell the anguish of hers clouding the air. "We will sort this out." He reassured her and she leaned to him and kissed Remus gently.

"I will see you both after I have collected myself some," she murmured and left the dining room.

Sirius smacked the table and glared, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to tell me that you plan to take care of her." Remus snarled and his glower was sharp and pained.

"What do you mean? I will, of course, take care of her. I will take care of you both and the kids. That isn't even a question."

Remus exhaled and shook his head, "No, it is more than that, Sirius. You are going to marry her."

Sirius's expression was a pure shock, "What?"

"It is better that way."

Sirius sneered at him and shook his head, "An enchanted shag is not going to change things, Moony. She is still your witch."

"Oh, really? I suppose this enchantment wasn't provoked by anything." Remus was being snarky and the animagus waved him off.

"What do you want to do? Share her? Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I want you to do right by her like I couldn't seven years ago."

Sirius gave the werewolf a sharp head shake, "No, Moony. I am not going to do this."

Hermione peeked her head into the kitchen to see the marauders glaring at each other. "You will do what is right, Padfoot. She needs to be happy and guilt will eat at her as she holds your child." Remus growled and the witch made herself known.

"I have to ask a question," she murmured and timidly looked at them.

Sirius and Remus seemed surprised that she reappeared, "Yes?"

The witch went to pour her son a cup of juice and made a face at them as they watched, "Will you give me the chance to just spend time with you both? I am not asking for wildly engrossed shagging or fancy dates in Paris… but it is quite clear that we are all going to be a family. The last thing any of the children will need is arguing and petty pissing contests."

The wizards glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "She didn't say she wanted to move away." Sirius responded and Remus scratched his beard.

"I am not going to move away because I am evidently stuck with you both," Hermione said flatly and Remus chuckled.

"So, I figure I can have her the first half of the week…" Sirius teased and Hermione turned red.

"Calm down, I never said I was going to be passed off like a toy, Padfoot." She said pointedly.

Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked it, summoning a teacup for himself from the counter, "I have to agree. This could get muddied fast if we do not respect her boundaries."

"A baby is only going to make things more difficult," Hermione reminded them both and the marauders sobered their smiles.

Sirius pressed his forehead to the table, "A baby… Merlin… I should strangle that blond-haired wanker."

Hermione grimaced at his reaction and Remus reached over and shoved him, "Look. You need to dwell on this later. Can you not see that you are being a selfish twit when you do that?" the werewolf was sharp and only embarrassed Hermione farther when Sirius gazed up at her.

"I wasn't planning on having your child either, Pads." Hermione sighed heavily and the animagus stood up.

"Mom, are you having a baby?" Teddy asked as they all just saw him in the doorway.

Hermione paled and made a face, "Possibly, Teddy. It is still too early to say."

Remus patted the chair near him, "Come sit down, son."

The boy sat at the table and his mother handed him the glass of juice, "So, I get to have a little brother then?"

Hermione made herself comfortable by the counter… shame was a fragrance that Remus detested and hers was even worse. "He or she will be your half-sibling." Remus declared and Teddy tilted his head and glanced at his mother.

"Are you having a baby for Uncle Sirius?" he questioned her and she nodded weakly.

The boy sipped his glass and then laced his fingers together on the table, "Does that mean I still can call him my brother?"

Remus gave him a smile and nodded, "Of course you can."

"Okay mom, you can have a baby for Uncle Sirius then. I don't mind," Teddy said after a moment of thought and Hermione frowned.

"You don't?"

He sipped his glass again and shook his head, "No, because then Uncle Sirius has someone to love too. We can all be a happy family."

The adults glanced at each other and then back at the boy, "You really don't care whose baby it is?" Sirius was more curious about the boy's attitude than anything.

Teddy laughed and shook his head, "I just want a brother."

So simple and yet so perfect was his statement. It made the room a bit more dumbstruck that a seven-year-old could make sense out of something that was clearly complex. He did not even think twice about who participated, he only cared about the outcome. It eased Hermione immensely and she went and sat next to him.

"I cannot promise you a brother, but I can say that no matter what this baby will be your sibling," Hermione told her son and Teddy grinned.

"Okay, mom. I can live with that," he responded and Remus chuckled and folded his arms together.

"When did you get so very intelligent?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and ruffled the child's hair, "Comes with the territory of being genetically linked to both of you."

"So, does that mean I have to share my presents on Christmas now?" Teddy inquired and Sirius grinned brightly.

"Oh, there is a bit of me in there isn't there?" the animagus teased and Hermione groaned.

"No, Teddy. You will have your own presents. I cannot believe I am going to have a child that has half your DNA, Sirius…" Hermione rubbed her face and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

"A naughty and mischievous boy," Sirius snickered and rubbed his hands together.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gazed over at Remus, "I hope I have a girl. He wouldn't know what to do with himself."

The werewolf was stifling a laugh and gave her a nod, "He would definitely be lost with learning how to play with dresses and imaginary tea parties."

Both Teddy and Sirius made disagreeing sounds at the same time, "Yuck!" the boy exclaimed and Sirius nodded.

"Yuck is right."

Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed, "Alright, well, it is four and I need to get ready for dinner tonight. Ginny all but broke my arm to make sure we were going to be there for their announcement. She wanted to wait until Harry was done with his last case he was on to tell the family. You wizards have an hour, best get started."

She stood up and Teddy followed suit, "Can the baby have its own room?" he asked and Hermione groaned.

"How about I make a deal with you, my lovely son? You don't mention that I am having a baby and I will make sure you will get that broom your dad was talking about."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Bribery?"

Teddy rubbed his chin in thought and glanced over at Sirius, "I would say yes, kid. Chances are your mom doesn't offer it again."

"I can't even tell James?" Teddy inquired as he gazed back over at his mother.

"Not even James or Uncle Harry alright? No one at Grans needs to know about your sibling yet." Hermione's expression was stern and the boy nodded and held out his hand.

"Deal, mom. I won't talk about it," he agreed with her and she smiled and shook his hand.

"We will go get you a broom after this weekend if you keep your side of the deal," she responded and the boy clapped.

"A new broom and a brother? Thanks, mom!" Teddy exclaimed happily and hugged her.

"Now go get ready and we will head over to Grans soon," she told him and he raced off up the stairs.

She slumped against the counter and rubbed her face, "This is going to be a long night."

"You resorted to bribing our son. I have to say, that is the first time I have seen you act like a marauder," Remus teased and Sirius smirked boyishly.

"That goes for you both too, not a word," Hermione grumbled and Sirius gave her a challenging stare.

"Do I get a new broom or something to ride on for not talking about my child?" His voice was playful and Remus made a face at him.

"Tactless," the werewolf grumbled but he could not hide the curvature on his lips.

"You already get your bribe in less than nine months, Padfoot. I would not press my luck if I were you. I might decide to vomit on your leather jacket to spite you." Hermione spat and Remus chuckled.

"Such a cold witch… you know that jacket is absolutely wonderful," Sirius retorted and Hermione exhaled.

"I am going to get ready and enjoy the last few weeks of being able to wear my cute clothing before I have to alter my wardrobe for the second time in my life. I will see you both down here in less than an hour." Hermione finished and kissed Remus.

She was moving to leave, but Sirius's confused expression halted her, "Not going to give me a kiss goodbye, sweetheart?" he sardonically said and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you don't ask you might end up getting something out of it, Pads," she responded and left the kitchen.

Remus gave Sirius a smirk, "She is right, you know? You shouldn't have to ask."

"Oh, sod off, Moony. I was just jesting anyway."

"You clearly were hiding that you weren't. Be honest, you are happy she is stuck with you."

Sirius lounged in his chair, "Possibly. I am more relieved that I didn't dream up that I shagged her in a drunken state than it actually happened. I suppose I am not going mental after all."

Remus drained his glass and tilted his head, "You know she is like me. You will have to do things right, Pads. Slowly and quite painfully for you, but she isn't without empathy."

"You really want to do this?" Sirius was shocked at his mate's ease.

Remus made a face, "You really think I want to share her? That is going to be trying for us all, but no one more so than her. We just need to let her call the shots at first, Sirius. Give her time, she will come around."

"You sound convinced."

Remus gave him a single nod, "I am. She wouldn't have told Teddy so soon if she did not plan to keep us both at her disposal. His acceptance wasn't just about him having a brother, he accepted you. That should speak volumes to you, Padfoot."

"Moony, if this is really going to happen, you and I- we are alright, right?" Sirius could not look the werewolf in the eye.

"Don't expect me to jump for joy, but we are not at war because of it. Somethings are hard to share. She is going to be one of them," Remus spoke honestly and Sirius sighed and bobbed his head.

"Alright, I will do my best to respect you."

"As will I. I will do my best to respect you… we are both in this together."

"I suppose so now," Sirius snickered with a smile.

"Come on you twit, let's go get ready."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, my faithful readers! I know my chapters have been lacking lately, but work has kept me pretty busy. I hope this makes it up to you a bit. Enjoy! I will try to produce a few chapters on my next couple of days off if not before._

 _xoxoxo_

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny and they both were sipping on glasses of water. The Burrow was busy with the beginning of the Weasleys showing up. Harry was outside with the Marauders as the kids were playing out back. It gave the witches time to speak openly as Angelina was in the kitchen with Arthur and Molly.

"So, are you sure of it now?" Ginny questioned and Hermione exhaled.

"Yes, but the plot has thickened."

Ginny frowned over at her, "Oh, how so?"

Hermione leaned to her ear and breathed, "It isn't Remus's."

The redhead frowned deeply, "What do you mean? Who else have you been shagging?"

Hermione's cheeks darkened and she cleared her throat, "Well, unfortunately, a certain animagus put on an enchanted ring… I did not remember until today when he was wearing it. Some sort of horrible spell that Lucius worked so that Sirius would have an heir."

Her face went from confused to absolutely flabbergasted, "How? That- oh- Hermione what are you going to do?"

The older witch shrugged her shoulders, "Not a clue. I was not expecting this. Whether I like it or not, I am stuck with them both."

Ginny gave her a sarcastic expression, "Like you didn't feel like you were even before. You knew Sirius was never going anywhere."

"He is Sirius Black."

"He is… and he also knows without you he wouldn't be here. Sirius brags about you all the time."

Hermione chewed her lip and shook her head, "How am I ever going to be seen as anything but loose after this? Enchantment or not, I cannot deny the reason it actually worked on me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "So you are ready to admit it? Why not just date them both? It isn't like you have to choose between them, they both clearly are daff for you."

Hermione exhaled again and grimaced, "They aren't telling me something, I can feel it. It was easy to ignore when I was just shagging Remus, but now… there is a big question mark without the dialogue to ask it."

"That they are secretly seeing each other?" Ginny was trying to understand what she meant, but the other witch seemed purposefully vague.

"No, not so much lovers… have you noticed that they help each other without asking? Little things that most wouldn't note unless it was a nagging motion of routine."

Ginny thought about it and tilted her head, "I suppose they have that little quirk that George and Fred had. Now that I think about it, that might have been why it felt so commonplace."

Hermione gave her a single nod, "That isn't the only thing either. I thought I was a bit mental for thinking it, but the longer I live with them the more I see it."

"Anything noteworthy?" Ginny expressed her curiosity by leaning closer to the other witch.

"Ladies, do you feel like some tea?" Angelina asked as she came in with a tray.

Ginny smiled at her, "Of course. Were you missing us?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and set it on the table, "More than you know. Anything new and exciting?"

Hermione shook her head and Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "No more than usual I suppose. We were just catching up on the marauders."

Angelina folded her arms after handing out the cups, "Really? What have they gone and done now?"

Hermione smirked and tossed her head about, "The real question is what haven't they done? It is always a mission to put a thumb to their motives."

Ginny sipped her cup after she added her cream and sugar, "Well, we were just going over their odd behavior. You have had them over a few times since their return, Angie, what do you think?"

The darker witch raised an eyebrow, "You mean their freakish animal behavior? I always just chopped it up to a werewolf thing and left it at that."

Hermione paled and covered her mouth… she had to have read something like that… What was it? Werewolves and attachments in a family unit? No, that wasn't quite it. The witch was mentally going over the books and research she had read.

She hadn't realized she was standing and then pacing the floor a couple of times in thought. Ginny was used to her small revelations and did not acknowledge it as much, but Angelina frowned. "What did I say?" she asked Ginny.

Hermione held up a finger and gasped just as they walked into the sitting room chuckling, "That kid is so spirited, Moony. He is going to be a handful at school." Sirius teased and Remus narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

He could smell her fury as it peppered the air and put his hair on end. There was only one reason Hermione might be a bit angry and he was not about to apologize for protecting her. There was too much to understand in such little time. Something that could have only been fully understood when all the marauders were alive and together.

"You lied to me!" she snapped and pointed at the werewolf.

His nose flared and he walked toward her, "I did no such thing."

Hermione glared up at him, "Don't worry you said to me. It is just because we have been friends for so long you insisted. When were you going to tell me about it?"

Remus rolled his eyes and everyone was shocked at the potent anger both of them suddenly had. "As if that matters much now, Hermione."

She was clearly challenging him and it was going nowhere fast, "Hey now, let's all just wait a moment here. No need to draw blood over a misunderstanding," Sirius tried to pry himself between them but the witch was shooting daggers at the werewolf only inches from his face.

"You told me that you have never bonded with anyone, Remus. This is a critical-" Sirius stopped her by turning her to him.

"Listen, this is not the time and place to go over that, sweetheart. Go pat some water on your face and I will get you something sweet to have with your tea." The animagus growled gently and Hermione pursed her lips.

"But Sirius-" he knitted his eyebrows and it stopped her.

"I said go. It was not a request," his voice was low and her expression reflected dumbstruck.

She moved from them and without a word she disappeared up the stairs, "She can be so impossible," Remus snapped and Sirius nudged a thumb to the front door.

"Let's go take a beat and we will all return and be civil… for everyone's sake." Sirius was pressing the werewolf to listen and Remus exhaled heavily.

"My apologies, ladies, just a bit of a spat," Remus tried to recover as him and Sirius made their way to the door.

It gave Remus the perfect opportunity to take a few large strides and breath in the fresh air as he let his instincts simmer. The fact is he felt awful that he could not apologize anymore for not being normal. This wasn't normal and he never would be, but she had treated him like so since her youth. He wasn't about to let her change that.

"Stop," Sirius snarled and shoved the werewolf. Remus bared his teeth and Sirius grabbed him at the side of his neck, "Do we really have to go over this today, Moony?" The werewolf shuddered a bit and dropped his gaze, "That's it, just let it go."

"I cannot do this, Pads. You know that it will be just too complex with this."

"And what then? You have a son and obviously, my attachments have grown parental as well. Like it or not, she is part of this now."

Remus pulled away and Sirius could see his sullen face as he tried to duck it away, "She was the only one who treated me like…"

"If you had to lie to her then you really didn't trust her with yourself truly. Stop being a prat; she isn't going anywhere." Sirius said simply and yanked the werewolf in for a hug. "I know it isn't easy. It hasn't been for me either… I have been absolutely miserable."

Sirius pressed his forehead to the werewolf's and Remus spoke with but a whisper, "Be honest, is this going to be a situation we don't come out of happily?"

The dark-haired marauder chuckled and ran his fingers over his shoulder, "Pessimistic today? Of course, it will turn out fine. That is Hermione Granger in there. The girl who kept your secrets. The witch who saved me twice with a timeturner. If you cannot trust her, then we really are alone in this."

Remus pulled away and physically drooped from the weight of his feelings, "It is plenty for anyone, Pads."

"Yes, well, imagine how Lily felt when we told her?" Sirius said and Remus frowned over at him.

"Didn't she faint when she realized we were being honest? It didn't help that you licked Prong's cheek and leered at him for effect." The werewolf replied and Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"That was so much fun, but she married him despite that intricate detail. Told us we were wankers and no knob grabbing after it was official. I am sorry, but Prongs was too lazy to be attractive. Goes to show you Lily saw something I didn't." Sirius finished and Remus laughed and plopped down on the stoop.

"She was convinced we both were going to be old bachelors living together in a flat. As close to a married couple as it could have been."

Sirius sat down next to him and leaned against Remus, "Well, we would be if I actually could stomach your knob, Moony. I suppose you cannot force that. I did wonder about you occasionally," his teasing made the werewolf nudge him.

"Just because I did not hunt for witch's treasure when I was younger doesn't mean it is not a coveted thing. Not everyone is you, Padfoot."

The animagus's face contorted and his chin went to Remus's shoulder, "I wish we could have helped Wormtail. It is a regret of mine."

"Mine too, but he made the choices himself, Sirius. We knew he was the weakest of us, but we were oblivious to how much he would seek his own power."

"I would never betray you, Moony. I couldn't do that to you. Marauders for life, we decided that ages ago. He turned his back on his brothers."

Remus pressed his head to Sirius's hair and heaved, "Well, I suppose we better fix the present conflict. We have a seven-year-old and a pregnant witch to take care of."

"Are you ready to come clean? We should tell her exactly what this is, Remus. It won't be long before she accuses you of sucking my knob." Sirius was attempting to lighten the mood.

The werewolf side glanced at him before speaking, "Padfoot, you would be the one on your knees. I don't do submissive in the bedroom, you know that."

"Very true, but you want me. We both know it is a matter of time."

Remus pushed the animagus roughly and Sirius fell off the step and glared, "Don't look at me like that, you know you deserved it."

He smiled up at the werewolf and moved to stand, "There's the arsehole I know and love. Come on, let's go tame our witch before she tears apart the house in anger."

"You best behave, at least until we get to the comforts of our own home, Sirius. She isn't a plaything, she is different."

Sirius straightened his jacket and spoke with humor, "Well, from what I remember she likes to be played with."

"Sirius…"

"Oh, alright, best behavior… for me."

Remus shook his head and rubbed his face, "Just let's get through this dinner, please?"

"Of course, Moony. I promise not to stir the cauldron too much."

"I wish I knew I could ask for more from you, but somehow I think that is the best I will get."

"Precisely."

Remus opened the door and the marauders rejoined the would-be celebration at the Burrow. There were going to be questions to answer later, but for now, they needed to be there for their marauder's son. It isn't everyday they had the chance to celebrate the late marauder's legacy to life.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was helping clear off the table and Molly had been cleaning up the kitchen and watching the woman. Everyone else was in the sitting room listening to Harry talk about work and plans for the new baby. Ginny was hoping for a girl and Harry wanted another boy… very… normal behavior; at least aside from the best friend. She was absolutely perfect at dinner and during the announcement, but now she grew quiet and the older witch was puzzled.

"Dear, is there a reason for the isolation? Aren't you happy at home or is it more?" Molly knew she had to approach it carefully.

The truth is she felt guilty for not supporting the single mother before now. It was never about her or how Teddy became it be, it was how messy everything came about. She was an absolute mess after the war and the whiplash of her youngest son not ending up with the girl she thought… it threw her that so many were so unhappy. Molly Weasley could not fix her family. She was guilty beyond measure and now knew it was a feeling she would always have for those years.

"I am alright… so much is going on so quickly it is hard to catch up." Hermione sighed and smiled at the older witch.

"It's alright, a bit of tea and you can tell me how far along the baby is," Molly said dismissively and Hermione's face dropped.

"You knew? Did Ginny tell you?"

The mother laughed and shook her head, "Hermione, I have had enough children to know when a woman has that look about her. I felt it wrong to ask unless we were alone."

The young woman flicked her wand and the rest of the dishes went into the sink, "I just found out. It has been a couple of months." She slumped in her chair and Molly frowned.

"But you are not quite as happy about it as you thought?"

Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "It makes things difficult. The circumstance is difficult."

"When you walked into my door all those years ago and smiled, giving a polite and precise answer while scolding the boys… I knew you would handle anything thrown at you." Molly paused and brought teacups to the table for them. "When you told me about Teddy and how he came to be, I knew you would love deeper than anyone, including myself. There are things about you, Hermione, that I wish I would have told you sooner." When she sat down, Hermione took her hand.

"I know… I also know that you did not hate us, you just did not know how to cope. Ron still doesn't. It is a long road to acceptance of things we never had or never will again." Hermione sighed and shook her head. "We shouldn't have to lose the ones we love, but we do. I was just lucky enough to get mine back."

Molly made a face, still, the small nudge toward talking about her late son was rough as it always had been. "It is hard to lose a child and losing parents is difficult as well. You never were able to find your parents and I should have taken you in as my own, Hermione. I am sorry I was not strong enough then." The tears were built up and Hermione rubbed the woman's shoulder and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You still can. This next mess I might need some help with."

It was as if a light went on in the older witch's head, "Please tell me you did not have a child with Sirius Black now…"

The younger witch pulled away and ran a finger along the rim of her cup, "It was a forced affair due to magic. Lucius had a hand in making an heir for the mighty House of Black."

Molly's face turned red and she glared, "That self-righteous pig! I should send him a dozen howlers! All for a silly curse…" Molly trailed and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Hermione scowled and snapped her vision to Molly, "You knew about this curse?"

"Well, I knew stories of it since I was a little girl. There was a small concern about it after Sirius passed on, but I thought nothing of it until Ginevra's issues with having another child. There was a large sigh of relief when you brought Sirius back… but again, I would never support that extreme fanaticism involvement."

"Is this curse the largest myth never talked about in the wizarding world or is it something more than that?" Hermione questioned and Molly sipped her tea.

Sirius walked in and saw the witches talking, but only Molly had noticed his arrival, "It was a story that was told to scare their children into proper behavior… one that has been dying out over centuries of being ignored and tossed to the side as we have evolved and accepted change." Molly finished and Hermione exhaled heavily.

"The might of the Blacks and how we could scare our branches into shedding leaves of impurity," Sirius spoke and made Hermione jump.

"Sirius! You scared the wits out of me!" she exclaimed and he tried to hide a smile.

He nibbled the inside of his cheek a moment and spoke, "Take a walk with me?"

Hermione glanced at Molly who smiled, "I will go make myself useful in the sitting room. It might be time to see if Arthur needs his evening tea."

Sirius helped Hermione up and they went out the back door. "I want to tell you a story. The real story of the Marauders and why Moony has failed to mention it."

"You don't need to defend yourselves… I am just upset you lied to me, both of you did." She responded and he shook his head as his shoes squelched under him on the moist grass.

"I do need to tell you this story. I need to tell you exactly why this is difficult for him. It was a sad end for him when I died, but it freed him from many things… this is only going to get more complex and I am to blame for it."

"How are you to be blamed, Sirius? That is ridiculous."

Sirius glanced up at the stars and heaved a sigh, "Let me tell you."

"Alright, I suppose you have a story to tell."

0o0o

The library smelled of crisp pages and fresh ink to the young werewolf as he was finishing his paper on their lesson in transfiguration. "Merlin's beard, Moony! When are you going to complete it so I can copy it?" The shaggy young wizard with glasses groaned.

Remus was used to James whining about his work, but it wasn't very often he had to retort. The werewolf knew just as well as any of them that they could understand his distaste for laziness.

"If Padfoot wasn't snogging Mary in the far corner of the library I would have had it done faster." Remus snipped and they felt the small plume of mischievous joy.

"Fourth year is about fun, Moony, we are aren't the little brats at Hogwarts any longer. I have a plan to convince Lily to date me, Pads is busy with witches… Peter is, well, Peter. You should relax some. I hate feeling so tired all the time." James said and collapsed across the table, making a few second-year girls laugh.

"Just turn it off like I do, you wanker," Sirius declared as he walked up to their table and smirked.

Remus gave him a deadpanned expression, "If I could, I would, Padfoot. You know how difficult it is for me."

Sirius shoved James off the table and sat across from the werewolf, "Finish what you started and you will."

"So all of you would be completely happy being bound together for the rest of our lives?" He was flustered at both of them just staring. "Don't be absurd."

"Marauders, Moony. We all are going to stick together anyway." James grinned and patted his shoulder.

Remus sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, "It isn't as if I am asking you all to get matching tattoos, Prongs. It is blood for blood and a kinship beyond a name."

Sirius waved his hand in a circle, "And? I still don't see the problem. You will be our favorite furry pal always and we will be your sidekicks. Like Batman… but with hopefully fewer tights."

James made a face of disgust, "You pick bloody batman, Sirius? Watching those shows will make your brain turn to mush."

"Your mom lets me watch them…" Sirius snickered with a smile and James rolled his eyes.

"You are not her favorite, Pads."

"I am very much so her favorite."

"I for one agree with Prongs, Moony," Peter announced as he came into view. "We should do it if it will make your life easier."

"Actually it was my idea… not his," Sirius retorted and James rolled his eyes.

Remus thought about this for months since their first attempt. What they were asking him to do by finishing it would be an inconvenience for them to say the least. He loved his friends deeply as brothers he never had… as friends, he never deemed himself worthy of before now. Four stone walls were the lot of his life those years ago… they changed that. He wasn't sure he could forgive himself if they were miserable by doing this.

"You really want to do this? You know the consequences of it." Remus finally said but was looking down at his parchment.

"So what if we feel the same feelings and get those animal vibes you were talking about. You will finally be able to call us your family, Moony. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Sirius insisted and Peter nodded.

"Also we will know how to take care of you better," Peter added and James gave a nod.

"Just as long as you don't want to shag my witch, Moony, we are rad."

"Or shag me… I know you think about it," Sirius teased and tossed James a look with a wink.

Remus gave them a weak nod, "Alright, but I will apologize ahead of time… this isn't something I would wish on you all. No one should- it isn't something- I don't like to share my thoughts." He sputtered and Sirius gave him a weak smile.

"Moony, you are the smartest one here, if we lose you, we will never get through classes." James jested and Sirius chuckled.

"We are friends, Remus, that is what we do. You want to give us all a bit of a nip and tug, then we are groovy."

"You will just have to live with the fact that I will marry Lily Evans come graduation," James responded and there was a throat that cleared behind them.

"Good luck with that, Mr. Potter," Lily's voice rang and Severus sneered at them as they walked by with their books.

"Tootles, Snivellus!" Sirius called out after them and the dark-haired wizard glowered before he and the redheaded witch rounded the corner.

"What a git," Peter snickered and James turned red and glared.

"He deserves a dung bomb in his bag after potions tomorrow," James grumbled and Remus sighed.

"I only have one left, James… I was saving it," Remus responded and the Potter pouted.

"Please, Moony, I will promise to do my assignments without you badgering me from now on."

"I don't need a bond to tell you that is entirely false but alright."

"Tonight, we will fix this and make you one happy Moony," Sirius insisted and Peter agreed.

"Then everything will be just fine…" Peter voiced and tapped the table, "Do you think dinner will be served soon? I am starving."

"One more hour, Wormtail. I have Moony's stash of chocolate in my bag if you want some," Sirius said and tossed the book bag at the blond wizard.

Remus continued the parchment he had abandoned a moment ago as the Quidditch players talked about this week's coming match. He realized then that his marauders would always be there for him. They would know him for who he really was… would they still love him after? He had hoped so… He, however, did not realize that they would love him more than they had before… he became their brother and ally through life and death.

"Just remember, Moony... no matter what, we will always be here," Sirius whispered once they left the library and Remus never forgot that.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for bearing with my unusual writing schedule, my faithful Potterheads. The holidays in my profession are always a bit busy, but I will do my very best to produce more as the year concludes! I hope you enjoy!_

 _xoxoxo_

The stars looked bright as she sat outside of 12 Grimmauld Place and the garden was a great spot for her pondering. Sirius had told her the story of how a couple of fifteen-year-old wizards decided to bind themselves to a werewolf for his own benefit. It wasn't a common practice and quite unorthodox for a handful of people to volunteer to ideally mark themselves as a pack for the lycanthrope.

Secretly learning how to become Animagus made sense. The Marauder's Map made even more, but this primal magic was a different branch entirely. Now it all came into clear picture. The closeness of one another. The devastation of Sirius's death. The horrible destructive mourning that Remus went through. All these things would have pointed to a man who grieved a lover if she had not heard the story herself.

She was huddling her knees to her chest as she stared up at the stars. She knew where Sirius was just by gazing up. It was a beacon she had not realized she relied on upon in times of chaos. Hermione knew she had feelings for the animagus long before she admitted it. She admired the wildly unpredictable man but knew better.

"Teddy is asleep," Remus's voice entered the quiet night.

"Do you think you would do it over again if you had to?" her voice was lofty and far away as she continued to search the skies for more constellations.

"Always," his reply was gentle, and he sat down next to her on the bench. "I told Molly. Just so we are clear in her knowledge. Sirius told me he heard some of the conversation and I knew you would put the pieces together… I suppose I won't get a broom now."

Hermione tilted her head and finally gazed over at him, "You told her it wasn't yours?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "She may not be your mother, but she is someone safe from all of this. She coerced it out of me more than me offering it up after our argument. I did not say who or why just that you were."

She tucked herself under his arm and his scent made her feel at ease, "Moony, I am sorry."

"Why would you be apologizing for this? It is, like our relationship has always been, complicated and unusual, but not a burden."

"We had talked about children."

Remus chuckled and tugged her closer, "And so you will have another. With curly black hair and hopefully a disposition much like your own. I won't complain, and you know why."

Her eyes met his and they glittered in the moonlight, "You and him… this. Did you talk about it?"

"Briefly, Hermione. We are more concerned with you and your feelings at this point. We are… flexible."

Hermione exhaled heavily and released her legs, "I love you, do you know that, Remus John Lupin? Even as I was young and full of ignorance, I knew your heart was soft and tender. I was not prepared to have feelings for anyone else once I settled into this time."

"So, you do then? Is it more than just your spats and heated banter? I am curious because he adores you as well." The werewolf finished, and Hermione took his hand.

"I don't know." The glint in his eyes made her chew her lip, "I am sor-" he interrupted her apology with a gentle kiss.

"Stop apologizing. You are beginning to sound like me…" the werewolf whispered as they parted.

He could see her eyes trying so hard to hide her confusion and bewilderment at this situation. Remus knew that she still wasn't quite positive what all of this meant, and he would not have another clearer opportunity to express himself than the present. Taking a deep breath, he tucked a loose strand from her face and gave her a motion of agreement.

"When we were just boys we decided to launch ourselves into a brotherhood of fur and flesh, Hermione. No one more than Sirius could explain the reasons why it made sense at the time and there is not a soul on this planet that could be more dedicated than he is to me."

The witch touched his cheek and tilted her head, "Why does this matter? I asked Sirius several times earlier, but he failed to give me an appropriate answer. What does this mean?"

"It means that even if we pick and choose the times that we communicate our feelings to one another… there are still things that we both share. Feelings we both feel. Separate and yet wholeheartedly felt together. When James and Peter were alive the connection was different. There was a set pace for our small clan. Now it is skewed in ways that are new for everyone involved."

Hermione was silent a moment as she was staring out at the garden. Remus was fearing that he overshared until she gazed back at him with a timid expression, "Moony, does that explain why…" he knew she couldn't finish the outlandish notion going through her mind.

"Possibly. I don't know if that is something you felt or not. We both know that you are and always will be an enigma and exception to any rule."

"My favorite puzzle," Sirius's voice rang on the air and Hermione startled.

The animagus was wandering to the place the couple sat and he plopped down on the other side of the witch, "You are an arse," she spat and he grinned brightly at her and sipped his glass.

"Don't give me that look, it is cider, have a sip if you are not convinced," Sirius grumbled at her expression of distaste.

"Tell me, my marauders… what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, and Remus's eyebrows knitted.

"In regards to?" he questioned, and Sirius reached over and shoved him.

"Our lovely pairing, Moony. This delectable witch is throwing herself at us and you are asking for it more in depth?"

Hermione could detect his discomfort with the conversation and resorted to banter, "I am being serious." Her voice warned him not to further the teasing.

"We are just here waiting for you to set the pace, sweetheart. Neither of us is going to tell the other to fuck off."

"Speak for yourself, Pads. I am more than happy to if you get out of hand," Remus snapped but the animagus could feel the bubbling of hopefulness trickle through.

Hermione wasn't sure what was more irritating at the moment and tried to stay on task, "We need a plan."

"As in who is shagging you tonight? I volunteer as the participant."

Remus glared over at the animagus who was smirking, "You don't have a shred of a chance."

"Enough to still be in the running."

"Stuff it, Padfoot. You would still be sulking if-"

"Marauders! As enlightening as it is to see you argue like boys at school. We have decisions to make."

They both seemed oddly tamed by her outburst and Remus sighed in agreement, "Alright, let's discuss this as mature as we can with Sirius being involved…" his smile stopped her from growing impatient.

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded, "I suppose I can behave some. If I don't set a decent example, then the likelihood she will lock away my offspring is high."

Hermione made a face and tossed them both a warning look, "I could easily go back to living alone with my children…"

Remus's nose flared, and Sirius jerked in response to her edged threat, "Not on our lives, Hermione." The werewolf made it very clear she would not be going very far.

"I am already going to be the talk of Christmas dinners and family get-togethers… the question is, are we doing this all together? Are we going to invest time and effort into figuring this out?" her voice was hallowed, and the marauders knew she was asking more to herself than to them.

Sirius turned her to him and gazed at her with an unfiltered expression of tenderness, "If you are willing, so am I," even the tone in his voice conveyed patience; not something heard from him.

The other marauder watched as she shed the last of her resolve to fight her feelings. He could smell the mingling scent of relief and arousal on the air as the animagus ran fingers gently over her neck. It was maddening to see him touch and view her the way Remus had, but he swallowed his envy and remained still.

Sirius knew if he closed the gap and kissed her in this sober heated moment, it would cause more harm than good, so he settled for pressing his lips to her forehead before pulling away. They all still had ways to go before everyone would be clear on their footing, but it was a start. He felt a mirrored feeling that his best mate just encountered when she turned to the werewolf and kissed his cheek in reassurance.

"I will try, my silly, completely mental marauders," Hermione whispered and took both of their hands in hers.

"We will too," they recited together and for the moment, things seemed to be less chaotic…

0o0o

"The timeturner worked, Malfoy… now what of our deal," the slinky voice hissed, breaking the silence of the library.

Lucius was sitting in his armchair with a glass in hand and faced the figure. "We have some loose ends to tie up. The girl was more problematic than I had calculated initially."

"I told you to kill her when she returned, but you grew a soft spot for the mudblood."

The Malfoy sneered as the distaste was clearly seen on his face, "Do not mistake my error for empathy, it will not be pretty if you insist on pressing me farther."

"And now he will be occupied with a disgustingly unpure child… I have to say; my sister was right about your ineptitude to follow simple plans."

Lucius's cheeks tinted ever so slightly, and he set down his glass, "This will be the last time you will lecture me on such… It is done, leave it be. The deal is complete, he will have this son spoken of."

The hooded figure stood up and flicked his wand at the book that was splayed on the table, "My suggestion is to tie up these loose ends, Malfoy. You know as well as I do what happens when the bark becomes infested with termites. There are others that will be glad to do it for you… my sister included."

"Then do with it what you must and be gone. My time will no longer be spent on these efforts. My son is free of his malady." Lucius waved the wizard off and the figure left without a farewell.

The blond sat by himself a moment or two without noting his wife's entrance to the room, "Lucius, you cannot let that girl be killed or worse because of a silly belief…" Narcissa growled and her husband glanced over at her.

"It is no longer in my hands," he said with dismissal and she glared at him.

"I love her like a daughter and her son is as close to family as a grandchild. These years she has spent unknowingly working for your cause and you have nothing to say for it?" Her voice was shrill and caused the wizard to wince.

"My-" she stopped him with a pointed finger.

"You owe this to her. Trapping her in this awful situation and now sending danger to her doorstep. She is carrying my relative for Merlin's sake!"

"She does have a point, father," Draco clamored as he entered the room.

Lucius was not fond of being cornered and it was indeed unusual for his wife and son to do so. "What would you have me do? Crawl on hand and knees to beg for repentance and declare their end? It is done. What is left of the sacred twenty-eight will see to that."

"I suggest an apology to start… she does enjoy chocolate," Draco mused as he stood next to his mother.

Lucius grimaced and shook his head, "I am not going to send that girl chocolates…"

Narcissa folded her arms and tilted her chin up in defiance, "You best figure it out and ensure their safety or find yourself growing comfortable in the guest quarters." She spat and left the library in a huff.

"I have never seen mother quite so unhinged with you, father," Draco did not hide the enjoyment in his voice as he spoke.

Lucius snatched his glass off the table and spat, "Seems she has spoken to Miss Granger entirely too much in her years working here…"

Draco made a face and shrugged his shoulders, "Whether you like to admit it or not… you purposely imposed that enchantment on them." The younger Malfoy did not give his father a chance to reply. "I am going to visit the Greengrasses for dinner. We will likely announce our engagement this month." With that, the young wizard left his father to stew.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was lounging in her bed alone as the birds were singing outside her window. She yawned and turned into her pillows, smelling the soft fragrance of Remus still on them. Her mind recalled her confusing dreams and made her shiver. She couldn't shake it and she knew it would only grew worse as time increased. A cautious knock at her door made her smile. "Come in," she called out and did not expect who entered.

"Sweetheart, can we talk before you get up for the day?" Sirius grumbled, and she patted the bedside.

Sirius flopped down next to her and stared at the ceiling. "Yes, Padfoot?"

"I am sorry that I put us in this situation. I know it is not ideal for you in any way. I feel awful to have really complicated everything you and Moony were working toward." He said while scrunching his face, the ceiling still retaining his gaze.

The witch yanked him to her and nestled against his chest. "Stop that, Sirius. Stop blaming yourself for someone else's deceit. I am having your baby so you best stop feeling so guilty."

He chuckled, and his eyes found hers. "You don't mind?"

"Well, it goes without saying that I would have happily been given the option to choose, but that isn't what happened. There are reasons that enchantment worked on me, we both know that."

The animagus grinned and raised an eyebrow. "That is very true, sweetheart. You had been harboring a wee crush on me?" He asked and she groaned and sat up.

"Don't be so smug about it. I might make you suffer," Hermione growled at him and his eyes glinted.

Sirius ran his fingers over her cheek and she took in his appearance. He was a handsome man, that was always a definition of Sirius Black. His curly black hair with his storm ridden eyes. The way his lips housed a particular smile that could make any witch swoon. Hermione knew of all these things long before she had admitted they worked in his benefit on her. She also noted the way he gave her a unique smile. Only her, and that was what conflicted her in moments leading up to their tryst.

The witch decreased the space between them and kissed him gently. She tested the waters and explored the sensation of a newly found enjoyment. Hermione would freely admit that kissing the animagus felt sensational. She evolved the kiss and he groaned into her mouth as his fingers ran against her nightshirt.

He flipped her to the bed and plundered her mouth like a man seeking sanctuary. It was passionate and the greedy part of Hermione's brain was hissing for a continuation of what he had started. Her hand trailed down to his sweats and she had reached what was being hunted. The animagus pulled from her lips and rumbled in desire.

"Hermione, I- I didn't come in here for this," he groaned as she ran her fingertips over him.

Her smile was wicked as she grasped him. "But you did come in here, Pads. In fact, you don't usually go into a witch's room without this intention…"

They were soberly going to do this? Sirius could hardly believe his luck. "You really want to?" he questioned and pulled her hand from him slowly.

Their coupling was interrupted with a loud, harsh knock. "Breakfast is ready." Remus growled through the door.

Sirius flopped onto the bed and buried his face into the comforter. "Merlin, we can't do this. He is already angry." He grumbled and Hermione frowned.

"Sirius," she said, and he remained unmoved.

Hermione scowled and yanked her shirt off, tossing it on him. "Sirius Black," she repeated with more aggression.

He tilted his head up and saw her half-naked form erect from the sheets. His cheeks tinted and she retained her frown. "Are you making a point?" he asked with a smile as his eyes raked her figure.

"I woke up hungry and I want to take a stab at this without a ring involved. Are you going to walk out or finish the job? It would be most appropriate if I can look at you without waves of heady memories I didn't remember until I found out I was carrying your child."

He grinned wolfishly and pushed himself from the bed. "I think that is the first time you have ever spoke my language, sweetheart."

Her lips and cheeks were bright with a tint that Sirius knew so well on other witches. The come-hither features that would lead to a fantastic shag. He wanted to, but he glanced back at the door before turning back to her. "What will Moony say?" He asked before approaching her.

"I will talk to him, just please don't be noble for a moment? I don't often wake up to dreams about shagging a man I don't remember shagging." She grumbled and he smirked.

Sirius slipped under the blankets with her and started to nuzzle her pert chest. "These… masterpieces. Merlin, you could plaster these on a canvas and call them art. I know a few purebloods who would buy it for ungodly amounts of galleons." He growled and nipped at her skin.

His skillful fingers slid into her shorts and she whimpered at his bold touch. "And this… are you always this exquisite or do you save the best for me and Moony?" he hissed against her neck.

"You don't need to lavish me in compliments, I already told you-" he stopped her with a powerful kiss as his fingers delved into her.

He bit her lip and smirked as she moaned and squirmed at his touch. "My turn, love. You have to let me worship you the way I like without disregard."

Hermione arched against him and he slowly worked her into a frenzied motion. "Sirius, please?" she whined, and he bit her skin roughly.

"My little goddess, you will let me pay homage to you now?" he asked softly, and she nodded as he removed her last stitch of clothing.

The witch did not note when he had shed his sweats nor his shirt. Now, looking at the naked tattooed man made her insides clench in eagerness as he crawled over her. Hermione's lip quivered in anticipation and the animagus cupped her cheek. It was glorious to see him adulate her and she jerked when she felt him rub against her.

Sirius searched her eyes for a moment and she kissed his lips gently. "You aren't second best, Sirius. Stop worrying," she said and reached between them.

Her hand touched his length, and he huffed. "Witch, you always seem to surprise me." He replied and removed her hand.

The animagus pushed forth and watched her eyes widen and glass over at his entry. Her lips released beautiful sounds he had only thought to dream about. Their passions were on a ride as he slowly adjusted to the tight and sensitive woman below him. He continued his attack with passionate kisses and a pace that increased over time. It did not take much for either of them, but it was enough to lead to a beautiful culmination that left both sweat coated and breathless.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as they drifted back down together. They were still joined and his face was pressed against her chest as his hands still twisted below her shoulder blades. Hermione giggled and ran one of her thighs along his torso. "Padfoot, I didn't break you did I?" She teased and he chuckled before pulling away from her chest.

"That was by far the most amazing shag I have had in decades." He grumbled with a boyish smile.

"My hip is cramping, mind crawling out of me?" She asked and he groaned and flopped to the bed. "You and Remus are going to kill me if this is the routine." Hermione mumbled and stretched her legs.

Sirius leaned on his elbow and gazed over at her lounging on the bed. "Did you really want to do that or was that hormones?"

Hermione let out a stream of laughter and leaned to him. "Sirius, if I wanted just a shag, I would have asked Remus to come do it. I wasn't kidding when I told you both that I wanted to try to make this work. I am not going to just have your child and ignore your desires. Whether any of us like it or not, we need to understand that this is our family. I cannot deny that when I look at you, I want more than just steady friendship either. Do we understand each other?" She inquired gently, and he huffed.

"That doesn't make this any easier. Moony is going to be fairly upset."

Hermione scowled and glanced at the door. "He will have to be understanding too, Pads. This is the workings of insanity, but we need to do this together. Completely open and no more lying about feelings. I love you both and now-" she paused and rubbed her face. "I am having a child with you both. That is something that cannot nor should it be ignored."

Sirius frowned profoundly and chewed his lip. "You love me?"

Hermione moved closer to him and smiled. "Yes, I love you, Sirius. Don't you think I would have told you to sod off a long time ago if I didn't. You were an absolute pain in the arse when I told you and Remus that Teddy was his son. You stayed a pain in the arse and continued to test my will against your own. I love you," She finished and smiled.

Sirius's eyes glittered and he cleared his throat. "I loved you from the moment you told me you saved us both. There was no doubt that I did. I was an arsehole, I know, but I was so damned jealous of my best mate for having you."

She kissed his lips lightly and ran her fingers through his facial hair. "I know. Now, we are going to get dressed, head down the stairs, and try not to poke at the grumpy werewolf until I relieve him. You might need to watch Teddy after breakfast. I will drag him into the shower with me and we are going to see the healer today."

Sirius paled and gulped. "Alright, sweetheart, but I cannot promise I am looking forward to that."

"Don't worry, Pads. Fatherhood isn't as hard as you make it sound," She teased with a smile and kissed him. "You have me, remember?"

Hermione got off the mattress and dug for some clothes. She pulled out one of Remus's sweaters and tugged it on, before blowing the animagus a kiss and leaving the room. The witch knew he had to absorb some of the things that were said before he joined them. She was reassured that she cleared the air with the unsure animagus because now it was just finding a good balance for them both.

Her son was walking up the stairs as she left the bathroom. "Mom, is Uncle Sirius done being sad?" he asked and Hermione tilted her head.

"Why do you ask, Teddy?"

The boy exhaled and pointed to her room. "I came up to tell you about breakfast get cold and I heard Uncle Sirius crying."

The witch turned the color of beets as she tried to recover. "Oh, yes- he- well- he was just worried about me. Me and the baby." She sputtered and the boy frowned further. "But I told him not to worry, everything is fine."

Teddy took her hand and tugged her down the stairs. "I told dad not to worry. He will be happy to find out Uncle Sirius is fine."

They had tripped down into the kitchen and the werewolf was sitting with the paper in front of him. "Good morning, love," He murmured and she smiled.

Teddy sat down at his half eaten plate and sipped his cup. "Everything is fine, dad. Uncle Sirius is all better."

Hermione approached the flinty werewolf and kissed him gently. "Good morning, Moony," She whispered and nuzzled his neck.

That lessened his frustrations as he noted the sweater she donned. "I remember that one… a particular night a long time ago," He said and his lips curved.

"The night mom decided to have me, dad?" Teddy asked and the werewolf set down his paper.

"How did you know about that?" He responded to his son, and the boy shrugged.

"Mom always wears that sweater when she missed you. She told me it was the sweater you wore when you told her you loved her."

Hermione smiled and kissed the werewolf's cheek. "That is correct. He told me he loved me and that is what created our son," She clarified that his son was clueless to the contents of their coupling.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically and smiled at his parents. "That's a lot of love. Mom, said she wouldn't have been able to have me without it."

Remus chuckled and tugged the witch into his lap. "Yes, well, she loved me first. A long time and I was too old to be able to say anything about it." He nuzzled her neck and leaned to her ear. "We will talk about Sirius 'crying,' later." He breathed, and she tinted pink.

"Are you hungry? The baby needs food to grow," Teddy declared with a smile and Hermione sighed.

"In a moment, Teddy. I have to wake up and have some tea."

Remus nibbled at her neck and nudged her. "You should have some tea and eat because we have a big day planned." He whispered over her skin.

"Will the doctor tell us today if it is a boy or a girl?" Teddy inquired and Sirius appeared in the kitchen.

He waited a moment at the door when Remus patted the table next to them. "Come and sit, have some breakfast, father to be," Remus grumbled with a testy smirk.

"No, Teddy, not for many months," Hermione replied and Sirius sat down, pouring two cups of tea.

"Uncle Sirius, are you excited you are going to have a baby?" Teddy asked and Remus chuckled at the animagus's wide eyes.

"Well, yes, Teddy. I am absolutely ecstatic." Sirius responded and handed Hermione one of the cups.

The boy was completely in a tizzy over the new element of their family and there was no stopping him. "So when we go see the doctor, will he tell us when the baby is going to be here?"

Hermione patted Remus's shoulder. "Your turn to answer." She teased, and he chuckled.

"Yes, my rambunctious and intelligent son." Remus declared, and the boy grinned.

"Can we go shopping for the baby soon?"

"Kid, does your mind always work this fast?" Sirius asked, increasingly nervous about the prospect of his child being similar.

Teddy tilted his head and gave his uncle a nod. "Yes, Uncle Sirius, doesn't yours?"

The animagus blanched and shook his head. "No, Teddy. My mind does not work that fast."

The boy looked over at his parents. "Does yours, mom?"

Hermione and Remus both nodded. "Yes, you got that from both your dad and me, Teddy."

"I am glad you aren't sad anymore, Uncle Sirius. I was worried you were crying earlier in my mom's room." Teddy announced and patted his uncle's shoulder.

Sirius turned the color of cherries and gazed over at the other adults. "Did someone forget a charm?" He asked indignantly, and Hermione chewed her lips.

"Apparently so," Remus said smugly and chuckled. "That will most certainly be the highlight of my morning having to explain your sadness, Padfoot."

Teddy nodded and smirked. "My mom is the best. Whenever I used to get sad, she would sing to me."

Sirius gave him a remarkably mischievous smirk and nodded. "Oh, she sung for me, Teddy boy. It was absolutely breathtaking."

Hermione kicked Sirius and he scowled at her. "You deserved that one, Sirius." She snapped and he smiled.

"Little Lupin, it is high time you go get ready for our day. We have the doctor's appointment at noon and we are going to visit Aunt Ginny and James after." Remus announced and the boy placed his empty cup down.

"Right dad, I will be ready." Teddy walked over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you," she murmured, and he smiled.

"I love you too, mom. I love you, dad. I love you, Uncle Sirius!" He shouted as he skipped from the room.

Sirius cupped his teacup in both hands and groaned. "Merlin, if that boy is similar to my child I am going to be absolutely buggered all the time."

Remus flicked his wand and two plates floated over to the table. "Eat up. We have a long day ahead." He said and Hermione stood up.

She kissed him passionately and sighed. "Wait to shower for me. I need one before we head out."

The werewolf smirked and ran his fingers over her neck. "Certainly and you smell like mutt." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a moody werewolf," she snickered, and he grinned wolfishly.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't," He retorted and reached over, patting his friend. "You best be careful and don't drink today. We don't need you passing out at the appointment."

"You just love to kick me when I am down," Sirius growled, and Remus chuckled.

Remus stood up and caressed Hermione's face before giving her a nod. "Alright, I am going to take care of my spawn, so he doesn't wear himself out before we even make it to the Potters. I will see you up the stairs." He said and kissed her gently before leaving.

Sirius tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "He seemed to be in better spirits than predicted."

Hermione smirked and sat down at her plate. "That's because, Sirius, I know what makes him tick. I chose this sweater for a reason."

"Why?"

Hermione smirked and giggled. "Because in those memories, lodged into this time, that was the night I lost my virginity."

Sirius's mouth flew agape and he frowned. "Wait a moment… in this time you lost your- it was- Moony?"

Hermione nodded and sipped her cup. "Yes, it was Moony who indeed finished the job in this time. We may have entered a story half written, but some memories still will pull at our heartstrings."

Sirius waved a finger at her and smirked. "Smart little witch. You really do take the cake on intelligence. You should have been a Marauder."

"I am alright with not being one, I am shagging two of them already," She snickered and Sirius belted out laughter.

"Too true, sweetheart. I suppose we best hop to it if we are going to find out about our baby today."

Hermione gave him a nod and sighed. "I suppose so."


	21. Chapter 21

The witch was sitting in a rocker in the Potter's living room and listening to the boys play with blocks. Teddy was teaching James how to build a castle, and her eyes were pleasantly closed. The rhythm of the rocker was putting her into a slumber and Ginny smiled as she watched her friend caress her abdomen with care.

Hermione was still nestled in Remus's sweater and looked tiny with mountains of curls around her shoulders. Ginny couldn't be happier with her friend's accidental pregnancy. She knew that the older witch secretly had been wanting another. No one expected it to be Sirius's, but stranger things have happened. Hermione did bring the Marauders back from the dead.

The Marauders were glancing out at them while sitting with Harry at the table in the dining room. Harry had cast a muffling charm so they could speak freely and drink. "What did the doctor say?" Harry asked them, and Sirius drained his glass.

"All is well, she is healthy, the baby is right on schedule," Remus declared and watched his witch snooze.

"How are you both handling it?" Harry questioned, and Sirius huffed.

"The best we both can. She said she is open to us both," Sirius murmured, and the Potter glanced between them.

"Both of you? I understand why she feels that way, but how is that going to work?"

Remus rubbed his face as he turned to the wizards in the room. "Very carefully. We cannot be greedy, and we cannot be selfish. She had my son years ago, and now she is having his. Both of us have to work hard to care and tend to them." The werewolf told him, and Sirius nodded while pouring another drink.

"Yes, no doubt there."

Harry patted the animagus. "How are you holding up?" He asked, and Sirius huffed.

"Well, I am just happy she is alright. Everything else is a bonus," Sirius replied with a small smile.

"Are you done sleeping around then?" Harry asked pointedly, and Sirius scowled at him.

"Of course, Harry. I am not a dunderhead. I know that she is giving me a gift by even allowing this mental idea to take place." Sirius retorted, and Remus patted his shoulder.

"No one is accusing you of not stepping up, Pads. He is worried about his friend who is about to have your child."

Harry bobbed his head and waved at Remus. "I would have given him the same conversation if we weren't on the run. I would have screamed and yelled at him for not stealing her away and protecting her from the insanity she had to bear witness to pregnant and sleeping in a tent. She loved him enough to say goodbye to him."

Sirius and Remus glared at him. "What do you mean?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"We planned to leave a few days after the wedding. She confessed to me while she was out there that she couldn't stand the idea of leaving without showing how much she loved him."

Remus rubbed his face and shook his head. "Had I had known you were going to run off, I would have come with you."

Harry shook his head and exhaled. "No, Remus. I would have been very uncomfortable with that. Hermione would have been completely uneasy being pregnant and you around trying to protect her. We did alright, I promise."

Hermione stirred and Teddy glanced over at her. "Mom, did you need some tea?" he asked, and she curled her arms around her body.

"No, little love, where is your daddy?" She asked, and he pointed.

The Marauders jumped at the boy's gesture, and she glanced over. Remus walked into the room, and Sirius followed with knitted brows.

"Can one of you get me some water?" she asked, and Sirius disappeared toward the kitchen.

Remus frowned down at her as she buried herself in his sweater deeper. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded and smiled sleepily at him. "Just worn out. Being prodded at tends to do that."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You are awfully tired, Hermione."

Hermione yawned and nodded. "I know, the doctor said its normal with two," she murmured and closed her eyes. "Teddy help your mother get to the bathroom?" She asked, and the boy nodded and helped Hermione from her chair.

Remus frowned and raised his finger and opened his mouth. "Did she say…" he trailed off, and Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably.

"She said two!" James said with a nod, clueless as to what they were speaking about.

Remus turned pale as Sirius came back into the room with a water glass. "Who stole the snitch?" he asked, looking at Remus.

"Sirius, didn't you go in with her when the healer asked to speak to her about her health?" Remus asked with a sharp tone. "I had to stay with Teddy."

Sirius set the glass down and shook his head. "She told me to wait outside the door."

Teddy came back out and glanced up at his dad and uncle. "Mom is puking again, Uncle Sirius."

Harry walked into the room and frowned as Remus waved his friend off and shook his head. "I will take care of her this time. Sit down and relax," He told the shaken animagus and went toward the bathroom.

Remus knocked and heard her flushing the toilet. "Can I help you, darling?" Remus called through the door, and she cracked it.

"Can you ask Harry to make that tea for me that he makes for Gin?" Hermione looked green and pouted.

Remus tilted his head and folded his arm. "Can I come in first?" He asked, and she moved so he could enter. "Hermione, were you going to tell us something tonight?" He continued as he shut the door.

She nodded and ducked over the toilet, heaving heavily before she expelled more into the bowl. "Yes," she paused and wiped her mouth with some paper before flushing. "I was told there was a possibility of two heartbeats."

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you want Pads with you?"

"Because the doctor saw how nervous Sirius was. I wanted to tell him after I was able to grasp it."

"Merlin, Hermione! You cannot keep protecting us," Remus growled, and she smiled.

He bent down next to her and ran fingers through her hair. "Darling, my wonderful witch. You cannot keep doing this for us. Let us take care of you for once in your life. Harry told me that you had planned your little dalliance with me. You need to focus on yourself and this," he finished and placed his hand on her stomach. "I know you are nervous. You may have memories of before, but you didn't live through this before. Let us be your pillars, please. I am begging you to let me hold you up a bit."

She nodded and leaned into him, "Okay."

"Okay, that is good enough for me," Remus huffed in relief and stroked her hair.

Hermione clung to him, and he felt her shake and start to sob. "I love you, Remus. For all your patience. For all your tenderness. For everything I love most about this world resides in your steadfast heart. You didn't have to forgive me or accept this as our new normal, but you did."

"Forgive you? Forgive you, Hermione? How can I even forgive myself if I didn't love you unconditionally? You love us both without condition. You love our son deeply… forgive you- I should be celebrating you and what you are giving us." She sobbed harder, and he scooped her up and sighed. "Hermione, let's get you some tea and Ginny will tell you all about how silly I looked when you let it slip you are possibly having twins."

He held her close as he ambled up and maneuvered them out of the bathroom. She was snuggled into his chest as he came out into the living room. Sirius shot up from his spot on the couch in alarm and Remus shook his head. "She is fine, just having a bit of a meltdown."

"It happens all the time, Sirius. Don't worry. She is going to cry a lot," Ginny told the animagus who paled.

"Yep, Aunt Ginny cried so much when she was going to have James." Teddy echoed and nodded.

Hermione stayed in Remus's arms, clinging tightly to him as he sat down with a huff. "My darling witch, you are going to get too big to do this soon," Remus teased, and Hermione wiped her eyes before laughing.

Sirius glanced at the Potters and Harry waved him over. "Let's make her some tea for her stomach. I will show you the way I do it for Ginny."

Hermione shifted a little and sat up in his arms. "I am sorry, I just was upset." She murmured, and Teddy climbed up to sit next to his parents.

"It's alright, mom. Aunt Ginny says it's hard work to grow more than one baby." Teddy ran his hand through his mother's hair, and she smiled over at him.

"It is a lot of work, but hopefully she didn't tell Uncle Sirius, did she?" Hermione asked, and Teddy nodded.

"Uncle Harry had to hold on to him. He almost fell to the floor!" Teddy exclaimed, and Hermione groaned.

"Ginny, I didn't get the chance to tell him," Hermione growled, and Remus squeezed her.

"One for each of us now," The werewolf grumbled, and Teddy clapped.

Sirius came out with a cup of tea and Hermione slid from Remus's lap and sat down as he handed it to her. "I am mad at you, but Harry told me I had to wait until later to tell you why," Sirius said sternly and Hermione frowned.

"Mad at me? I didn't put these creatures inside me," she hissed, and Sirius smirked.

"No, I did, but you didn't warn me that there might be two," He snickered, and she exhaled before sipping her tea.

He leaned to her and she smirked and closed the gap to kiss him. He retreated and made a face at her. "Disgusting, sweetheart. I still smell the-" he was interrupted when the pregnant Potter shoved him.

"Don't spoil a good thing, Sirius," Ginny snapped and sat down in the rocking chair. "My suggestion is to invest in a rocking chair, Hermione. Many nights it soothed my stomach enough to sleep."

Sirius collapsed on the floor in front of her and folded his arms. "She isn't working until after my children are at the age to go to Hogwarts." He grumbled, and Hermione gasped.

"Sirius Black! I am not a kept woman," Hermione retorted and sipped her tea.

"Mom, can't you stay home? If Uncle Sirius says you can, then why can't you?" Teddy said, and Hermione turned red.

"We will talk about this later, alright?" Remus declared, and Sirius smiled back at Hermione.

Teddy nodded and patted James, "You see, my dad knows. He will tell my mom to stay home so we can all watch your mom and my mom grow."

James nodded and smiled. "I am going to be a brother, you know?"

Teddy hugged him with one of his arms and bobbed his head. "Me too, but I get two baby siblings."

Sirius ruffled their hair and splayed out between the boys. "Your Uncle Sirius is not ready," He told the kids and Hermione smirked, and gazed over at Remus.

"We are going to have four children to take care of," Remus teased, and Sirius waved him off.

"We need to run to Diagon Alley before shops close. I need to get the list Harry gave me for my little Blacks." Sirius declared, and Remus nodded.

"After dinner, I will run home with Teddy, and you two can go shopping. I am sure our witch has a list of her own." Remus said and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Teddy frowned and tugged Sirius's shirt. "Can I come, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius glanced up at Hermione, and she shook her head. "Not this time, Teddy. Uncle Sirius and I need to get potions and other icky stuff. We will have a family outing, and you can help me pick out the baby stuff, I promise."

The boy nodded and smiled at his parents. "Okay," he paused and tackled his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Sirius."

The animagus grinned and tugged the boy in for an embrace. "You are most welcome, Teddy boy."

Hermione put her teacup on the table next to the couch and rested across Remus's lap. "I don't like how sleepy you are, darling. Maybe I should take you home for some sleep before dinner?" Remus asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"I just want to relax a bit."

Harry smiled at his wife and settled in the armchair across the living room. "I don't think I was ever going to see this again. With my godfather nonetheless." Harry snickered, and Ginny giggled.

Hermione waved him off. "I am just glad I don't have to be in a tent this time."

Teddy glanced up at his dad and smirked. "I went camping before I was born."

Sirius laughed and sighed. "You are too much, kid."

Remus stroked Hermione's tresses and exhaled. "Not this time. No camping in the Forest of Dean, Hermione." His voice was soft and slightly pained.

"Not this time, Remus." She echoed sleepily and took his free hand in hers before succumbing to sleep.

The werewolf stroked her hair gently as she slumbered and Sirius was on the floor with the children. Remus felt satisfied as he watched his friend slowly warm to the idea of children while the Potters relaxed. Ginny gazed over at the werewolf and tilted her head with a smile. He bobbed his head at her with a smirk and Hermione squeezed his hand. His family.

He may not have initially lived this life, but it was now his reality, and he wouldn't have it any differently. Remus loved her and his best mate. He loved his son with the boy's brilliant quips. Never mind his previous experience, he was overjoyed to live this one with more vim. He would protect his witch. Remus would travel arm in arm with his best mate through this, and they would raise their family. Not even death would stop him this time.


End file.
